How The Fish Got His Wings
by Azuma Kio
Summary: A Year after Sasuke came back and an accident one night leads to unfolding more secrets of the Uchiha and leaves Naruto with a bit more than he can handle. NaruSasu Kyuusasu Sasuke is a bit ooc. Warning: Spoilers, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A Year after Sasuke came back and an accident one night leads to unfolding more secrets of the Uchiha and leaves Naruto with a bit more than he can handle. NaruSasu Sasuke is a bit ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke or World Naruto -tears-

Warning: Spoilers, Mpreg

****

Kyubi talking

_naruto thinking or talking to Kyubi_

****

(bold)- sasuke's demon talking-still thinking of a name-

()-sasuke thinking or talking to demon

How the Fish got his wings

Each member of team 7 lied on their backs after another mission accomplished. Things have been quieter nowadays and they just finished a C ranked mission. Going home and relaxing seemed a little ridiculous to the team since all they did was escort some merchants to the Land of Tea so they decided that they would add training to their mission. So when they got back after filing their report, it was Naruto versus Sasuke and Sakura versus Kakashi. It's been about three years since Sasuke and Naruto went head to head so there was no victor when Sakura and Kakashi stopped them well into the night.

So now they decided that they would take a nice resting time before they went on home. It wasn't long before Kakashi left followed by Sakura seeing how it was the dead of winter nearing the middle of the night.

Naruto got up, "Well I'm going home-" he made a strange look.

Sasuke looked up from where he was lying, "What's wrong, dobe?" Naruto scowled at the nickname.

"I gotta pee. Right back." We ran next to Nakanow(sp?) River and slipped on some ice. Sasuke heard the splash and jumped up. He ran over to the now soaking wet Naruto and helped him out of the water all the away.

"Nice one, dobe."

"Sh-shut up, t-teme," Naruto said, teeth clattering, "I just s-slipped." Seeing Naruto shivering and knowing that he'd have to walk home like this made Sasuke sympathize al little.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place."

"Why your place?" Naruto asked angrily but mostly because he was freezing.

Sasuke sighed, "Because it's closer and if we don't get you out of those clothes soon, you'll catch your death." He explained this as patiently as he could.

"Oh, o-ok thanks."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes _I wonder if that's the extent of his vocabulary_ As they started walking Naruto stumbled a bit and gasped. Sasuke turned and noticed he was bleeding. He knelt down to examine it further and saw that it was a pretty big gash.

"Ah, shit. That looks deep. Lets hurry and get you to my place," Sasuke stood up and leaned toward him but Naruto backed up a little holding his hand up and said nervously, " I'm not a girl, I can walk and its not that bad."

He tried walking again but his leg gave up on him but Sasuke caught him in a wink, "I know your not a girl but-" he paused a moment and looked down, "everyone needs help sometimes."

(Come on, try not to scare him.)

**(Yes and try not to act like a caring little girl) **said a more feminine voice in his head.

(Shut-up, who asked you)

**(Someone needs to tell you these things) **

(Hn) "At least put your arm over my shoulder."

"Fine," and as he did so Sasuke put his arm around Naruto waist and started walking slowly.

_Why does he care all the sudden_

**Maybe he likes you**

_Ugh, shut-up. Sasuke isn't like that_

**But you are? Wow, didn't know you had it in you to admit it  
**

_I didn't admit it_

**Ya just did**

All the way to Sasuke's house at the Uchiha complex, to the world it looked as if they were just tired but the two boys were working shutting up their demons.

A/N: For those of you kind enough to take the time to read my very first fanfic, I would like to let you know that EVERYTHING will be explained. Everything, meaning Sasuke's demon in him and the mpreg. Everything will have an explanation. And guess what I have read enough mpreg to tell you that this one is just about as original as you can get it. :) R&R If those of you like who review then I WILL continue to the end. Cookie, Cake and Broccoli.

A/N: I already have another chapter halfway written and i will go alot faster if i get some nice reviews. prettypretty please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Narutoisnotmine there I said it. Happy cuz I'm not!!

Azuma- Well I decided that it wasn't really fair to keep people waiting for the second chapter if I already had some of it written so I decided that I would write the rest and give it to you. Although I don't think Sasuke is happy with me right now.

Sasuke- -pouting-

Azuma- if you keep pouting, we'll still call you cute.

Sasuke- I hate you

How the Fish Got His Wings

**Admit it, you like Sasuke.**

_No_

**Then why are you letting him take you to his home, huh?**

_Well-_

**You know you have the ability to heal fast and with me you don't even get that cold as easily. So would you mind explaining that, kit?**

_I...I..._sigh_ I can't._

**Ha!**

_You're not helping. _While walking, Naruto looked around the place that used to belong to the Uchiha's. When Sasuke came back to the village a year ago, he sold everything to the village. Everything but one, his childhood home that he lives in now. It's big and solitary but now that other people have taken over the shops and moved into some of the houses, it isn't as lonely and Sasuke has finally been able to start moving on from that past tragedy.

It wasn't long before they got to Sasuke's home. They walked in and took their sandals off. Naruto shivered even harder when they walked in and Sasuke, too, noticed that it was really cold.

"Hold on, I'll start a fire," he said and started running towards the back of the house.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto, looking at the fire place.

"The woods in the back," Sasuke shouted from outside. **(Nope in the front, but don't worry kitten, you were close.)**

(What are you- Oh...SHUT-UP)

**(And a fire in the fire place, it's a shame that your house heats up quickly)**

(Why?) Sasuke asked as he was picking up the pre-chopped wood.

**(Because you two could've cuddled and he'll be wearing your clothes. You can see his ass better that way cuz you're a bit on the scrawny side.)**

(Please, please, please shut up you pervert) Sasuke carried the wood to the living room and set them up for a fire. That done, he did a small fire ball jutsu. They both felt better after that, the place was already getting warm.

"Come on dobe, let's get you into a warm shower," Sasuke said seeing Naruto close his eyes and shivering, "Naruto."

"Huh, uh yeah." **Hot damn, did you **_**see**_** that ass.**

_Please fox, please be quiet. _Naruto could _feel _him self getting excited.

They walked up the stairs and went to the first door on the right and entered a bathroom. Unlike the other rooms, this one was pretty bright. White walls, see through shower curtain and white just about everything else. Sasuke opened a pantry and took out a big, white, fluffy towel. He moved around Naruto and their hands grazed and Sasuke shivered himself. He went to start the shower, putting his hand in the water to make sure it a warm enough temperature was reached.

**He wants you, I can tell** Naruto heard a very rare seriousness in Kyubi's voice.

_Really, I don't like it when you mess with me like that._

**What makes you think-**

_Remember a few months ago when you told me Sakura like liked me. I just kissed her and she put me in the hospital for a week._

**Ah yes. That was hilarious. But seriously, the kid likes you. A lot.**

Naruto looked at Sasuke as his hand was in the water, just concentrating on getting the temperature just right. He followed a drop of water that went down Sasuke arm and into his shirt. _What should I do?_

**Well you are not the bitch in this relationship, I'll tell you that right now. I mean if you allow that to happen...**

_Fox..._

**I will find some way...**

_Fox..._

**Somehow I will come out and kick your little, fu-**

_FOX!!_

**What?**

_I. Get. It. Now shut the fuck up._

"Naruto," Sasuke said getting the other boys' attention, "you need to get undressed and I need to treat your wound." Naruto looked right into Sasuke's eyes and started getting undressed. Sasuke saw, in Naruto's deep blue eyes, some thing was different. An unlike look was in Naruto's eyes. Something he has seen many times in other's eyes but something else was in Naruto's eyes but he daren't try to guess. The possibility was, simply, impossible. As much as Sasuke wanted it (I'm just a fish).

**(What do you mean kitten?)**

(I'm below the below. Do you remember when Naruto, Sakura, and I did the bell test and Kakashi told us that those who betray their friends-)

**(Kitten, please don't judge yourself like this, you did many good things)**

(Are scum.)

**(Scum is worse than fish, kitten)**

(Scum can float to the top and be lifted out of the water but a fish has to stay under, forever watching the birds fly)

Naruto saw the sadness in Sasuke's eyes and was confused but stepped into the water. He gasped as the water hit the gash on his leg.

Damn, I keep forgetting that even though you heal em', the wounds I get still hurt like hell

**Well, just think of it as pressure. You're good with pressure, hehe**

_Yeah, well that pressure just hurt like hell._

"Let me get the first aid kit. Sit down," Sasuke went to look under the sink and found a white metal box. He set the box on the toilet seat and adjusted the shower head so the water was hitting Naruto's upper body. He bent down to treat Naruto's wound but what caught Sasuke's eye was Naruto's proud erection. Naruto noticed him looking at him and looked down. He blushed like a tomato and tried to cover up**(you hungry kitten?)**.

Sasuke stopped him and tried to calm him, "Don't worry Naruto, it's just a biological reaction to stress." He moved Naruto's leg back down and started to bandage it up. His hands were shaking. Naruto noticed this so when Sasuke finished Naruto grabbed

Sasuke's hand and brought it to his lips. Sasuke watched as his breath was beginning to get harsh. Naruto then pulled Sasuke in the shower with him and kissed him. When Sasuke gasped, Naruto took that opportunity to shove his tongue in the other's warm, wet cavern.

Sasuke, to say the least, was surprised. However, he was enjoying this very much. Naruto smiled as Sasuke started to respond. Sasuke was straddling Naruto's waist, careful of his wound, with his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto's hands were inside Sasuke's shirt and in one swift motion it was off. The kiss was broken for a second but that was enough. Sasuke went in to continue the kiss but Naruto stopped him, looking at his chest and stomach.

"Sa-sasuke, where did you get all of those?" Naruto ran his hands over the evil looking scars on Sasuke's body. Said boy started backing up and grabbed his shirt but before he could put it on, Naruto grabbed it and through near the door. Naruto pushed Sasuke until they were kneeling in front of each other.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and yelled, "Answer me!"

A/N: Ok now will you review. Please. This is the second chapter and I promise there will be more soon. Reviewslove kk :)


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I would like to say thank you to kuzon234ray and RamenProductions for being my very first reviewers. Thanks guys!!

Well you know the drill; Naruto doesn't belong to me. Never has never will but Sasuke does belong to Naruto :)

Oh, I came up with a name for Sasuke's demon, I just wish it was more original but can anyone guess at what the demon is. If not then I will tell you next chapter. -heart-

How The Fish Got His Wings

**Fuck, Naruto. You are definitely not helping the situation. **Naruto growled at that comment but didn't relent

(Oh God, he saw them. He saw them and now he's gonna hate me.) Sasuke put his head down so his chin pressed against his chest and he felt tears breaching his now squeezed shut eyes.

**(It's okay kitten. Just tell him. I'm sure he won't hate you.)**

(Fine I'll tell him, Sasha, but I won't like it)

Sasuke turned his head to hide his face but mostly his tears, "Or-orochimaru."

"What?" Naruto knows he shouldn't be surprised but, nonetheless, he is. He knows how evil that man is and knows how he used Sasuke's need for revenge as an excuse to join him.

"Yeah, um, I... I didn't learn his forbidden jutsu's as fast as he wanted and his patience for those kind of things are kinda short-tempered."

"But how did he get the wounds here, he doesn't look like the kind of man to us whips."

"H-He has a blue s-sword that he kind of just th-throws up. While w-w-we are training it's floating b-behind me, or on the side, or u-unless I'm l-learning a big jutsu, it's right in f-front of me," Sasuke said between sobs. (P-please stop Naruto. Some memories...I just can't do it. Just stop.)

Naruto traced on particular scar that went across Sasuke's stomach, "What about this one. It looks like he cut right into you." Sasuke froze and it seemed his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Oh, th-that one. W-well K-Kabuto did that one but don't worry about it Naruto. I... I had...um...a-appendicitis," (Please let him be the same idiot and believe it.)

"Oh, okay. I still hate that guy though."

"Yeah, me too, dobe." Naruto moved his right hand to Sasuke's chin and tipped his face up so they were looking at each other in the eye. Next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto's lips were on his again. He moaned into his mouth and opened up for Naruto again.

Sasuke felt himself getting hard, a foreign feeling to him. Naruto slid his hands down Sasuke's chest to his pants. He pulled at his pants and boxers at the same time, without breaking the kiss, until they were off. The moment felt so right to Sasuke that he completly forgot about the scars beneath his waist.

Naruto laid Sasuke, down on his back, again never breaking the kiss but instead deepening it. Naruto put one of his hands on the tub floor to keep him from falling on top of his new lover and the other was roaming Sasuke's torso. Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hand all over his back, occasionally scratching with exceptionally long nails. The other was on the back of Naruto's neck, as if he was keeping him down, as if to keep the searing kiss going on as long as it could so Sasuke would never wake up.

The kiss was finally broken for air and Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's dark and seemingly endless eyes and just stared, as if lost, mesmerizing. Sasuke squirmed and couldn't take the intense look anymore, so he turned away, a blush gracing his pale face. Naruto came back to reality and leaned in to kiss a now very exposed neck. He kissed some places and nipped at other until he came to a spot where Sasuke gasped, right above his collarbone. Naruto bit and sucked at it hungrily and every sound that came out of Sasuke's mouth only added to Naruto's desire and enthusiasm. By the time Naruto was done with that spot, he was groaning very loudly. Suddenly, Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke with him.

"Hm?"

"Shh; let me love you," Naruto said in a husky voice. Sasuke nodded and started breathing harder. Naruto pushed him against the shower wall and Naruto's hands were roaming over Sasuke's body. Starting at the neck, over his shoulders and down his chest. They stopped at his abs and went to his lower back and continued downward.

Down.

Down. Until they reached a perfectly sculpted ass. Sasuke groaned, "Naru...to-" he was cut off, yet again, by Naruto's lips. It was a very heated and this time both fought for dominance. Sasuke let Naruto win eventually. Their bodies pressed up against one another's and both groaned loudly when their lengths were rubbed together.

"Naruto...I need...I...I want," Sasuke tried to talk between kisses and moans but found it was difficult to do anything between the pleasure and joy. **(So kitten, do you like him)**.

(Sasha, I think I love!)

**(Aww)**

(Shut it. I'm trying to enjoy this) Sasuke was now smiling into the kisses and that got Naruto confused because as far as he was concerned, Sasuke smirked not smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" If it were possible, he smiled even wider.

"Oh nothing. I just realized-,"Sasuke paused, would it scare him away? (Oh the hell with it), "irealizediloveyou."

Naruto smiled, "a little slower please." **You're being an asshole. **

_I know, I know. _"I said I love you," Sasuke put his head down again to cover his red face. Naruto, again, put his hand on his chin and tilted his face up. He put a small kiss on those soft delectable lips.

**Naruto, I only want to say this once so you had better listen.**

_Okay, I'm listening._

**HE IS THE BITCH. YOU WILL NEVER EVER UKE!! You got that?**

_That was two times but whatever._

**Now can you please get on with it because I live my sex life through you and yours is pretty much nonexistent.**

_Stop talking about my sex life._

**I mean, if it wasn't for your new proclaimed uke then it would have been like a pixy.**

_What do you mean?_

**There are no such things as pixy's so your sex life would have been something that just never would have been and most likely never will be.**

_You should write books on inspiration. _"Don't worry teme, I love you, too." They just stayed, wrapped in each other's arms, exchanging soft kisses every once in a while. At least until they water turned cold, giving them the boot. Sasuke moved out of Naruto's arms to turn the now very offensive water off. They climbed out and Sasuke went to the pantry to get himself a towel.

Naruto dried off very fast, for he had a small but wicked plan in his mind. Something that would surely embarrass and piss off the Uchiha.

Just as Sasuke was drying his back, Naruto came up behind him and scooped him up, towel and all, "Naruto, put me down," was all he could hear as he exited the bathroom.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a voice that wasn't to be argued with. Sasuke shutted up.

"Where is your bedroom?"Naruto asked in an all too innocent voice versus the demanding one just a second ago.

"Ugh," Sasuke pointed down the hall to the open door. He walked in carrying Sasuke still bridle style. Naruto turned on the light and took in the room and the bed. The walls were dark blue and the sheets and pillows on the bed were black silk and the comforter was thick and soft and made just for comfort.

Sasuke saw Naruto confusion at Sasuke's dark room so he said, "The dark colors are good for hangovers." That made Naruto chuckle.

"Remind me to come over here if I ever get drunk then." They both smiled. Naruto took Sasuke's towel away and set him gently on the bed. But before joining him, he saw scars all over Sasuke's thighs. Inside and out. They looked like wire strings had been tied and dug into his flesh.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and memories started flashing through his mind and ruining whatever chance at having a good night. He grabbed the comforter and tried to cover up but Naruto snatched that away too. He flipped him over and saw scars that looked like they were done with nails on his waist.

"He did this too?! He...he-" Naruto couldn't finish. He looked away in disgust at what lengths that man would go to, to sink even lower.

(Sasha, he...he knows. What am I going to do?)

**(Just tell him the truth kitten. He won't hate you. I can tell he has a deep love for you. He is just sad.)** Sasuke lifted himself up and sat on his knees, his back to Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, he did," Sasuke turned around suddenly and said in a desperate voice, "but I'm fine," Naruto gave him a disbelieving look, " Really!"

"Sasuke, tell me everything that happened." **Your gonna make him talk about it.**

_I hear that's good for the person._

**Well sure but you just want more reasons to hate who's already dead. It's useless. **

"I will, but on one condition." **(Sasuke?)**

"Name it," he blurted out, unknowing what would be the condition.

"Fuck me."

A/N: Well I stayed up all night last night writing a rough draft of this and wrote it all today. What do you think? Tell me what you think the demon is. If you're close...I'll... give you a cookie. And not my little sisters burnt ones she made yesterday, I promise!! Reviews is luv!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well blueberry (I mention this one because she or he is the first to get it right) and for those of you who guessed right, Sasuke's demon is a cat!!! all will be explained, just not in this chapter.

In this chapter, however, there is YAOI I know, finally, but it is only the 4th chapter so please be happy.

Disclaimer: Naruto...yadda yadda...not mine. Whatever, fine...keep him.;_;

**Oh, I also decided that whenever Kyubi is talking period, HIS talking will always be in bold, no matter what so people don't get confused with him and Naruto, I guess cuz I, myself was getting a little confused with the talking and everything. So yeah. On with the chappie.**

How The Fish Got His Wings

**Orochimaru went to far with that one.**

_I kinda wish he were still alive just so I could kill myself. _Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, not knowing what he was trying to find.

**(Sasu-kitten, please calm down and try to think rationally.)**

Sasuke scoffed internally(I am calm, is it so wrong that I want him)

**(To...how did you put...ah, fuck, you. Well, given the circumstances, a little.)**

(Sasha, every night, everyday I can feel him, I can hear him. I know he's dead but he is still all over me. It's like a disease, I can still feel him inside me just spreading and spreading. If I don't do something, feel something else, I'll kill myself.) Sasuke let some tears escape his eyes again and looked away from Naruto.

**(One can only wonder why you haven't already.)**

(The only reason I won't is because you'll die too. I'm gonna find a way to get you out, then I will.)

**(How about you just let Naruto ravish you to unconsciousness?) **

(I'm partial to that plan more.)

"Sasuke, was it just Orochimaru or were there anyone else?" **You just want more people to kill, not that I mind.**

_That isn't true. _"Y-yeah, but only K-Kabuto,"Sasuke said brokenly, "Naruto, can we please not talk about this anymore, please?" Sasuke moved his head so his bangs were covering his face and his red, puffy eyes. He sat back and hugged his legs into his chest and started sobbing. Naruto saw his shoulders shake. He sat on the bed softly and pulled Sasuke, very tenderly, into a hug. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and every tear that was held in, broke through and streamed out of his eyes.

Naruto sat there in shock. _This isn't the same Sasuke I knew when we were kids. He used to be so strong._

**Something isn't right.**

_What do you mean?_

**Sasuke didn't even trust Orochimaru, so something worse must have come of the rape.**

_Like what?_

**I don't know kid but now is not the time to be asking such questions. Let him get some sleep. **Naruto moved himself and Sasuke until they were under the covers, lying in each others arms and legs tangled. Naruto soon felt Sasuke's body stop trembling, relaxed and finally fall asleep. Unfortunately for Naruto, sleep couldn't find him until several hours later.

___________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself in an empty bed with the light shining through his room, "Damn Naruto, opening my curtains before he leaves-" Sasuke felt his insides freeze over_. _(Maybe he left because of what he found out or maybe last night was just a dream) He sat up quickly and saw his naked state and the towel on the floor. (No, it wasn't a dream. He did leave, huh?)

**(I don't know kitten but maybe you should follow your nose. I have a pretty good idea at what could've happened to the other kitten) **

(What?) Sasuke sniffed the air and the most incredible scent filled his nostrils.(That cannot be him.) He hopped off the bed and went to his dresser and pulled out grey pants and blue shirt. Dressed, Sasuke ran downstairs and entered the kitchen silently. He saw Naruto over the stove with a orange big shirt and light pants on. Sasuke took in the scent again and smelled french toast. Just then, Sasuke's stomach decided to make itself known.

Naruto smiled and turned around, "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hi," Sasuke said in a small voice. His throat and head hurt from the crying the other night but he decided to toughen it out. He walked over to Naruto and saw what he was making. His mouth started watering when he saw the great sight and all the smell hit him at once; sausages, bacon, eggs, a fruit salad, and two big stacks of pancakes and french toast.

"Don't you think you've made enough?" (Who the hell does he think he's making this for?)

"Ha, yooooouuuuuu are way too skinny. You need to eat more," Naruto replied, smirking at the scowl Sasuke through**(I totally agree with him. I have been telling you this for years.)**, "besides, if we don't eat all of it, then we can give it to Choji, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

(Shut up Sasha) "Yeah," Sasuke looked around the kitchen, apparently looking for something that he felt he desperately needed that would get him through another long day, "Where's my pick-me-up?"

Naruto laughed out loud, "You need to drink a more heartier beverage this morning so we can go back to sleep."

"What the hell, you can you stupid lazy bum." (Didn't realize how early it still is.)

"Fine, I'll make you your coffee. Just make me one promise." **Naruto, you'll regret it.**

"Oh my gosh, anything,"Sasuke replied, not realizing that he just made the same mistake Naruto did the last night. Naruto's smile was gone from his face and was replaced with a mixture of anger and sadness. Sasuke then regretted saying anything, regretted getting up, regretted last night, regretted coming back at all.

"Promise me..." Naruto faltered a moment **You want him to eat first. That way he relaxes some. **

_Good idea._

**Then we will learn a little more about those scars. Especially the one across his abdomen, that one has been bothering me.**

_I hope Kabuto is still alive so I can tear him apart._

**Hehe, such violent thoughts. **Naruto's face went soft again and he had a sad smile on and said, "Promise me that you'll eat at least half the stuff I made. I can't eat all of it cause I am getting fat."

Sasuke, glad Naruto didn't go in that direction, said with a small smile of his own, "As if you could get fat but fine, I will eat as much as I can."

"Hey, I wanna see some buttons popping," Naruto said with a small chuckle.

Sasuke looked down at his shirt and then looked back up at Naruto with an apologetic smile, "sorry, no buttons." Naruto just smiled although he felt like crying.

While Naruto made the coffee, Sasuke set the table. Soon they were sitting at the table and Sasuke let confusion show on his face, "What's up?" Naruto asked as his noticed his companions puzzlement.

"Where did you get the food and clothes, Naruto?"

"Oh, I just ran home and grabbed a few things and then decided to go to the store cuz you have nothing but fuckin' tomatoes and I wanted to make us breakfast." Naruto had the grace to blush at the comment he just made. **Doesn't the breakfast thing come AFTER you have sex.**

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up you stupid fucking fox. _"Naruto, why didn't you wake me?" Sasuke asked, feeling just about as useless as a broken wrench, "I could have gone to the store."

"I know but I felt you needed the sleep," Naruto said hesitantly, "are you o-okay."

"I'm fine." They started eating but the easiness of the morning was suddenly taken over by a more awkward and tense air. Sasuke felt as though he was suffocating, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto, this is delicious. I didn't know you could cook," he said, trying to spark a conversation but Naruto was lost in his own thoughts to notice. (Maybe I should just leave for good) **(Uuuuhhh, sure.) **

(You're...agreeing with me?)

**(Yeah, because it worked so well last time.)**

(Shut-up)

**(He is probably just trying to think of away to approach you about last night.)**

(All the more reason to leave)

**(No it isn't, it means that he cares deeply for you and...well...he's grown up.)** Sasuke sighed.

(I know) He pushed his plate away and put his elbows on the table. He felt new tears leaving his eyes and buried his face in his hands. New tear stains were made on that pale face.

**(Kitten, you need him.)** Sasuke knew the truth of this and part of him hated himself for this weakness but part of him was relieved that it was Naruto because wasn't it him who always made him feel 'good enough', like maybe, one day, maybe he could grow wings or at least pop his head out of the water to get a clearer look at the sky, giving him a dream.

Sasuke's whole body was shaking now and every time he tried to stop, more sobs just came. **Ask him about them.**

_You remember what he said last night, right?_

**Yeah, yeah and, actually, you should just fuck him first.**

_I always thought he was stronger than this. _Naruto lowered his head in defeat.

**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.**

_What?_

**That scar, I really wanna know.**

_Why? What does it matter? It probably happened along with all the other ones that were made._

**You fool. Did you not even look at? It was PERFECT. **

_W-what do you mean?_

**Ask him about it but I doubt you'll get an answer right away. **"Listen, Sasuke-" Naruto stopped as soon as he saw Sasuke crying again. **You ever cry like that, I'll fucking kill you. **

_Yeah, yeah, keep talking. _"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Concern written all over his face, Naruto reached up at Sasuke's face and drew his hands away from his face.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's and started to roughly wipe his face clear of his tears but his eyes were still puffy and his face were still red.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just-"

"That scar across you abdomen, what happened?"

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, "What-?"

"Don't say 'what scar' because we both know!" _I'm starting to get frustrated._

(He's a dead last loser. He isn't supposed to remember that. Why does he think it's significant?) "I'm...I-I'm sorry Naruto."

"For what?" Naruto snapped. He was getting beyond frustrated. _Why isn't he giving me any answers?_

"For coming back!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "What, I want you here." Sasuke shook his head violently and got up from the table and ran up to his room. Naruto got up but before he could run up to Sasuke, Kyubi stopped him. **Listen kid, you are doing a pretty shitty job at trying to calm him down.**

_Well, tell me what to do!_

**Fuck him already.**

_I can't, it wouldn't be right._

**Fine, I'll do it.**

_What, hell no._

**I've been alive for a long time, ok. I've been around people in these situation-**

_You probably caused them._

**And I know that they like to feel something else. They want to feel as if they still exist. I don't really understand it all but it's kind of the same reason that some people cut themselves but I doubt Sasuke wants to add more scars so that's why he throws himself into his training and mission after mission. Just to forget. Do you understand?**

_Kind of._

**Good, now please, let me help him with this. I have had sooooo much more experience than you.**

_Awwww, you want to help him, too?_

**I would actually like to do this for more selfish reasons. You see, I can't actually remember the last time I've had sex.**

_Fine, but promise me you won't hurt him, please._

**I can't guarantee that he'll be able to walk later but I won't (intentionally) hurt him. I promise. **Naruto then felt himself being pulled back into his mind where he could see what is happening but the movement of his body was beyond his control. Naru-Kyubi walked up the stairs and in no time, was in Sasuke's room. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face as he eyed him dressed and with a backpack on. Before Sasuke could blink Naruto was behind him and ripped the bag off his back.

"**Where do you think you're going?" **Kyubi asked.

Sasuke turned around and eyed Naruto angrily, "Leaving! Why do you-" he was interrupted with Naruto's lips on his. Kyubi made sure that Sasuke wouldn't even _think_ about fighting back, the kiss was so demanding and rough but hot altogether. Kyubi was holding onto Sasuke's shirt, pulling him closer. Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to pull away.

Finally, they broke for air. Well in Sasuke's case because Kyubi suddenly attacked Sasuke's neck. He bit and suckled at his Adams apple and went to the right, right above Sasuke's collar bone and started devouring at a spot that made Sasuke gasp loudly. Kyubi found the love bit that Naruto gave Sasuke the night before and started adding color to it within seconds

"Unn, Naru...to!" Sasuke couldn't stop his loud moans as the pleasure coursed through his body and he couldn't calm his harsh breathing. Naruto's face, Sasuke saw, held a smirk on it but his eyes were filled with untamed lust. Kyubi moved back up to Sasuke's lips. This time Sasuke responded but let Kyubi know that he would let him be the dominate one by letting Naruto's lounge enter that wet, warm cavern. Kyubi made an approving groan. Kyubi started moving them towards the bed. Sasuke could feel Naruto's growing length in his thigh and he moaned into Naruto's mouth, just remembering the size of it the other night. Kyubi also smiled as he felt Sasuke start to harden.

He broke the kiss long enough to rip off his and Sasuke's shirts, then he went back to assaulting Sasuke's bruised and abused mouth with his tongue. They walked until the back of Sasuke's legs his the foot of the bed. Kyubi detached himself from Sasuke and pushed him on the bed. Sasuke crawled backwards until his head hit the pillows and then stared expectantly at Naruto. Kyubi took that as a hint and crawled on the bed towards Sasuke, almost predator like, until his legs were on either side of Sasuke's thighs and his hands mirroring his legs by Sasuke's head.

He gave Sasuke a quick hard kiss and moved to his jaw. He kissed and nibbled at it as he worked his way up to Sasuke's ear. He traced it with his tongue and then blew in the wet shell, "Ahh, Naruto!" Sasuke, by this point, was moaning uncontrollably. He bucked his hips against Naruto's and grabbed Naruto's waist and started grinding their still clothed lengths together, needing the friction badly.

"**Impatient aren't we?"** Kyubi said, pushing Sasuke's hips down with one hand and holding them down and whispered, **"All in good time, love." **Sasuke just whimpered. Kyubi then started to kiss and nibble down Sasuke's neck and collar bone and went back to his Adams apple and bit down hard enough to draw a little blood. He then wiped it away and the moan he received from Sasuke was enough to harden him even more, if it were possible. Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck and buried his small, pale hands into his blondes blonde hair and started groaning as Kyubi turned into a vampire and started to suck at the new wound on the Adams apple.

Kyubi then kissed his way down to his chest until he got to Sasuke's left nipple. He licked and nibbled at it until it was hard. Then he bit it hard and sucked at it. Sasuke moaned even louder at the sweet contact and tried to arch his back but found he couldn't because of Naruto's hand still on his waist. Never in his life had he felt so good, so wanted.

Kyubi bit down even harder this time and Sasuke started repeating over and over, "Na-naru-to, don't stop, pl..please!" Kyubi finally gave it a quick kiss as he moved onto the other, more abandoned, nipple. Kyubi couldn't help but smile at the reactions he was getting from the other boy.

Once finished, he abandoned the now very red and very wet nipples and started kissing his way lower until he came to Sasuke's belly button. He licked around it then dipped his tongue into it, drawing another loud moan from Sasuke, "Fu...uck Naruto!" Kyubi then moved his hands to Sasuke's pants and undid the button and zipper. Kyubi moved back up to kiss Sasuke on the lips as his hands were on the waist bands of the pants and boxers Sasuke was wearing. Kyubi broke the kiss and moved back to take the clothing off, lifting Sasuke's ass in the air to do so.

Once they were off, Sasuke began to feel self-conscious and put his thighs together. Kyubi did not like this at all, **"It's alright, just relax." **He told Sasuke as he started massaging his thighs and for the first time since they started, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and did not see the same blue eyes that he loved so much. Instead he saw the red eyes of the fox. He did not really understand since most of his blood was elsewhere but did not really care at the moment because he did start to relax.

Kyubi sensed that Sasuke started to relax and started to nudge his thighs open wider, every scar that he passed, he ignored for Sasuke's sake and didn't even try to think about them. That was until he came to the ones on Sasuke's thighs. They go all the way around, as if it were wires that held him so tight, they dug into his flesh. Kyubi stared at the scars as images flashed through his mind: Sasuke held down by chains and him spread apart with wires against a wall while Orochimaru took him, a pleased smile on his face at the thought at breaking such a young boy, such a pure soul.

Kyubi was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Naruto's hair being pulled. He looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him with eyes that were so full of trust and love, "Na..Naruto. You okay?" Kyubi gulped and leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the lips again. He then moved down to Sasuke's thighs and pulled them apart to sit in between them. He kissed the inside of Sasuke's thigh. He kissed down and down until he couldn't kiss anymore with out kissing Sasuke's now very erect cock. He then gave the same attention to his other thigh until he came to Sasuke's length again.

**I'll give him this, but I'll make him come at least three times today, well, this morning.**

_Think you're that good._

**Shut up, I kinda forgot you even existed. **Kyubi grabbed the base of Sasuke's length and licked the very tip of it. He took the head into his mouth when he heard Sasuke gasp loudly. Kyubi started to suck at it, taking more in a little at a time until he swallowed Sasuke's cock completely. He felt his hair being tugged at.

"N...Naru...Na...to. Plea...se. Don't st...stop!" Every nerve was on fire and Sasuke felt so close to the edge. Had Kyubi not held his waist down he would have been choking. Sasuke tried so hard to move as Kyubi started sucking harder and harder, sometimes taking some into his mouth and sometimes taking the whole thing in his mouth. He removed his mouth completely and licked Sasuke's length up and down, stopping occasionally to lick up the precum that gathered at the slit on the very pink head.

Kyubi heard Sasuke's panting and moans getting more desperate now. He didn't have to read his mind to know that Sasuke would want release soon and quickly. So he let go of Sasuke's waist and cupped his wet and plump sack, taking his whole length in his mouth again and sucking hard, moving his other hand up and down. Sasuke's mind was reeling. All these sensations at once was just to much for him, he felt a burning and tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach as if something wanted to just break loose. Not a second later, that something did and Kyubi swallowed it all as he heard the most arousing scream he had ever heard.

When that was said and done, Kyubi let Sasuke's spent length fall out of his mouth and climbed back up to give Sasuke another kiss, letting his tongue search the already known territory of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tasted something different on Naruto's tongue and kissed deeper wanting to know and understand what it was, until finally giving up. Kyubi broke away and gave Sasuke a big grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked but Kyubi didn't answer right away. He was to busy taking in Sasuke's flushed face with hair sticking to it because of the sweat and him still panting, trying to catch his breath.

"**Oh, nothing. It's just-" **he got real close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, **"it's my turn." **Sasuke's length twitched at the seductive voice Kyubi used and noticed that he had been turned onto his stomach. Kyubi lifted him onto his knees and him being 6'3, making him taller than Sasuke by half a foot, he could easily lean over him, kissing his neck as Sasuke's head went down.

Kyubi stuck three fingers by Sasuke's mouth, **"Suck,"** he told him. Sasuke took the digits in his mouth and did as he was told. While he was busy salivicating(a/n: made up word) Naruto's fingers, Kyubi was busy getting Sasuke ready a different way. He moved Sasuke's legs farther apart and spread those ass cheeks he loved so much to get a better view at Sasuke's puckered and pink entrance. He lick at it once to get Sasuke ready for what he was about to fell and then pushed his tongue inside that tight hole.

Sasuke moaned around Naruto's fingers. The fingers that were already dripping with saliva but he kept sucking as Naruto's tongue danced around inside him. Kyubi let the tongue slide in and out of that hole, until he pulled out all the way as he watched saliva drip out. He removed his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth and sat up on his knees straight. He entered one digit slowly.

Having a finger inside of him, stretching him slowly was a completely different universe to Sasuke. He was already hard from the tongue dance Kyubi gave him but this. Sasuke started moaning loader as Kyubi started to move the finger in an out until he entered a second one. Sasuke gasped as Kyubi stared to move his fingers in a scissor like motion. Kyubi moved his fingers in as far as they would go until he hit the cluster of nerves he was looking for that made Sasuke cry out.

"Naruto!!" He then started to move backwards, towards the fingers to get more and more of that wonderful feeling, "Nar...Naruto, MORE!!" Kyubi obliged by adding another finger, stretching them as far as they would go. Sasuke hissed in pain but then groaned as that sweet spot was stroked again. Kyubi felt Sasuke was ready so he withdrew his fingers.

His patience had reached an end when he took off his own pants and boxers. He used his own saliva to coaxed his aching and ignored cock, **"Are you ready, SasUKE?" **Sasuke groaned at the seductiveness and nodded. He couldn't hold himself up any more so he leaned his arms down and spread his legs wider apart, giving Kyubi such a perfect view of everything. His patience and self control thrown out the window, he leaned forward, grabbed Sasuke's waist and slammed home.

"Ahhh!!!" Sasuke screamed out in pain and Kyubi actually started panicking for a second, thinking that everything he worked for had been thrown out the window along with his self control. He didn't move.

"**Sasuke, are you alright?"** He asked and Sasuke heard the concern in his voice so he nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a sec, kay." Kyubi nodded and started rubbing circles on his back to calm him down again. Years of abstinence and self control were not two things that went together well but he would take as long as Sasuke wanted, not wanting to ruin the moment. Knowing that Sasuke will eventually tell him to move so he could continue to fuck him through the bed and into the ground. And he was right.

"Nar...Naruto, move." And move he did. Slowly at first, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly until Sasuke got fed up with the pace so he pushed himself up abruptly and slammed hard onto Naruto's cock. They both groaned.

"**Could've said somethin'." **Kyubi grabbed Sasuke's hips again and slammed into him hard, hitting that miracle spot again and again. Sasuke cried out every time and felt that same feeling in his stomach again. Kyubi heard Sasuke make those same arousing sounds as he did the first time he came, so he reached around and grabbed his fully erect and leaking length and started fisting it to the thrusts.

Sasuke was crying out Naruto's name and making those lovely moaning noises that Kyubi just loved to hear until finally he screamed louder than the last time, spilling his seed all over Naruto's hand. Kyubi stopped pounding into his and flipped him over onto his back. He didn't give Sasuke time to rest when he slammed back into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's hips, making Kyubi go in farther. He was already starting to harden again. Kyubi leaned forward and started attacking Sasuke's neck again while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and started clawing at his back. Once again, he was already close to the edge, as was Kyubi.

"Naruto, I'm...I'm gonna...do it again...Naru...Naruto!!" Kyubi reached between them and grabbed Sasuke's length again and pumped it once...twice...a third time until they both came together, Kyubi groaning and Sasuke screaming Naruto's name.

Kyubi collapsed on top of Sasuke and they both just stayed there a moment, breathing hard and deep. Finally Kyubi pulled out of Sasuke and both groaned at the sudden loss.

**Kit, do you...wanna come out now?**

_Y-yes. I cannot believe I didn't want to do that!!! _Naruto heard Kyubi laugh but felt himself in his own body again and was able to get a real close look at Sasuke. Sasuke's hair was sticking to his flushed face, his pretty red mouth parted, taking in deep breaths and Naruto's eyes went down lower and lower. Sasuke's chest was covered in his own semen, Naruto sat up and saw, between Sasuke's still parted legs, his own come dripping out of Sasuke's hole. All in all, to Naruto, Sasuke had never looked more beautiful.

Sasuke saw Naruto looking him over and he blushed, "Wh-what are you staring at me for?"

"Sasuke, you are so, unbelievably beautiful. And you know what?" Sasuke shook his head, blushing even more, "I love you so much. Please, don't ever think of leaving me again, okay?"

Sasuke sat up, "O-okay." With that Naruto leaned forward and gave Sasuke a small kiss and moved off the bed and grabbed Sasuke's towel that was by the door from last night. He cleaned himself off and climbed back on the bed.

"Lie down," he told Sasuke. Sasuke obeyed and watched as Naruto started to clean off his own body. Their eyes met and Sasuke had never seen that look in someone's for him before. Naruto said that he loved him, right? Well, Sasuke was actually starting to believe it. That look in Naruto's eyes told him that he was worth something and that he wasn't lying when he said he was beautiful, but not in an insulting way. God only knows how much he told it that way. He actually started to let himself feel those feeling he swore he would never feel. He would allow himself this one comfort.

When Naruto finished, he threw the towel on the floor and moved himself and Sasuke under the covers, spooning Sasuke's back against his chest. He kissed Sasuke's neck, "Good night, Sasu-love."

Sasuke smiled at the endearment, "Night, Naruto. I love you." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. But Naruto's eyes were wide and then softened.

"I love you, too." He, too, closed his eyes, then added as an after thought, "told you we go back to bed."

A/N: sooooo how was my first lemon or lime or whatever its called. Ya first time. It probably sucked but if you have any tips, I would love to hear them :) But seriously, how was it. I made someone a promise that I would update sooner but every time I would start writing the love scenes I would take a huge break. I was blushing through the whole thing, it was insane. But I finally finish, YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are AWESOME!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoooooo!!!!! Chapter 5 I have to admit I never ever thought I would actually get this far but I have a few reviewers who seem adamant about seeing this fic through so I will too!!!

Warnings: In the beginning you have to be very patient okay. Many things will be explained in this chapter okay? Thank you. Oh ya, MPREG it is finally mentioned.

Disclaimer: STOP TORTURING ME!!!! I ALREADY KNOW NARUTO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!!

Okay, I'm fine. Really, on with the fic :)

How The Fish Got His Wings

Night time came and the Land of Fire was quietly sleeping. Nakanow River remained still and the blossoming flowers were saying goodnight to the world until morning again. The brilliant moon shined brightly this night, brighter than any other night and shown through curtains that were opened just that morning. Shining on the two sleeping lovers, as if protecting them. That is until Sasuke opened his dark eyes suddenly.

He felt arms around him and feared for a moment until he remembered the comfort these arms provided. He turned towards Naruto and pushed him so he was laying all the way on the pillow. Sasuke then sat up and looked at Naruto, a clear view provided generously by the moon light. Naruto was smiling and Sasuke chuckled at the content sighs that kept escaping Naruto. He put his hand on Naruto's cheek and stroked it lovingly. As he was doing that, something in his peripheral vision made him turn his eyes towards the skies. Before him, he was witnessing something very few got to see; a star was being born.

Sasuke scrunched his eye brows together in confusement (Nature sure is a funny thing, eh Sasha?)

**(The funniest. Oh, Sasu-kitten?)**

(Yes?)

**(That moon, sure does look beautiful tonight, doesn't it? How its all big and blue and...full?)**

(Yeah, it sure is.) Sasuke smiled as he looked at the moon. And the longer he looked at it, the more his smile faded as if remembering something. (Sasha, isn't there something about the moon-)

**(Go throw-up and we'll talk about it.) **Sasuke stopped stroking Naruto's cheek at this.

(What are you-OH GOD) Sasuke dashed out of bed and barely made it to the toilet in time to empty his stomach in the porcelain bowl.(Sasha, full moon. Why didn't you tell me?)

Sasha sighed **(Like I'm supposed to keep track of every full moon? Besides you needed this. You should have seen yourself just a second ago, you looked head over heels for him. I have never seen you so happy in all your life.)**

(But still, this throwing up, it doesn't mean anything, right?) Sasuke stood up and rinsed his mouth out in the sink and decided that brushing his teeth wasn't such a bad idea either. While doing that, Sasha was searching through his body, trying to tell if there was any sign of anything abnormal and low and behold; she did. It only took a few seconds because she went right to his abdomen.

**(Oh dear.) **She said, right as Sasuke started gargling. He stopped.

(W...what?) He asked, squeezing his eyes shut. It can't be, after only one time?

**(I am sensing one...no two...are already growing inside you.)**

(But that's imposs-)

**(Kitten, you know it isn't.) **

(But-) "Sasuke, what are you doing up?" Sasuke turned around quickly, seeing Naruto naked as the day he was born still.

"Noth...nothing," he said quickly. Naruto looked disbelieving. He switched on the bathroom light and sniffed the air.

**Smells like vomit.**

_Why was he vomiting? Were you that bad?_

**Shut-up, this is serious and why did you turn on the light, I don't like those scars?**

"Sasuke, did you throw-up?" Naruto questioned. The trust in his eyes made Sasuke look away. **(Are you gonna tell him?)**

(Not yet. I will wait a few days and if looks like that I actually am, then I will but not before. I don't want to scare him.)

**(Fine, whatever.) **"Y-yeah, but I'm totally fine. I guess I just got a weird stomach virus or something b...but its not contagious or anything." Sasuke laughed a little and unconsciously rubbed his stomach, right were the long scar was. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

**Don't say anything, just take him back to bed.**

_Right. _"Hey, why don't we go back to sleep, huh?" Naruto said with that famous silly grin of his.

"Okay," Sasuke answered, thankful that Naruto didn't press him to much. He followed Naruto out the bathroom, turning off the light and still rubbing his stomach as different kinds of thoughts and feelings flowed into his like a water fall. (Maybe it would be okay...maybe not. What if something happens this time like last time...what if it's better? What if he hates me...what if he's okay with it? Will he still want me...love me?) Sasuke had never been so close to crying, yet holding them back.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked. He sensed something was wrong but couldn't see his lovers tear-filled eyes.

"H...hai, just tired still."

"Well lets get back in bed then." When they both were under the covers, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and pulled him close, naked chests pressed firmly together and legs tangled. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and put his head on Naruto's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Sasuke's heart swelled.

"I love you too, Naruto." Naruto smiled and pretended to fall asleep until he was sure Sasuke was asleep. _Kay fox, what's up?_

**I... I think he's pregnant. **Kyubi sounded surprised.

_What? You are so not funny. Guys can't get pregnant and last I checked, Sasuke was a guy._

**There is a really older jutsu, older than me, call Mannlichen Schwan Jutsu. It's derived from the German language mannlichen schwangerschaft meaning male pregnancy. They wanted to see if they could actually make a male pregnant. All experiments failed.**

_So the Uchiha clan found out about it and decided to use Sasuke as an experiment! That's just wrong._

**Calm down, maybe Sasuke agreed to it. **

_He had to have been younger than seven years old and even a seven year old shouldn't make decisions like that, and what do you mean 'all experiments failed'? _

The Kyubi paused a moment, thinking if he should tell Naruto or not and thought better of himself. Naruto deserves to know. **Every time a person was able to get pregnant, they and the baby DIED.**

A/N: One of my shortest chapter I know but this just means that another chapter will be out by at least Friday. That is a promise!!! -does the good guy pose- of course, if you review, it will be out by tomorrow or later tonight!!!!! So please please please review. It just got exciting!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, woot!!! Chapter 6 hell yeah!! I was in a totally good mood when I wrote this chapter, I don't know why, it scared me!!! Anywho, quick note, everybody else's thought will look like this: _this will be the font so...yeah! _Disclaimer:

(')(')  
(0.0)  
(").(") Look a bunny rabbit. IT'S MINE!!! but naruto isn't.

Warnings: MPREG, HJ

How The Fish Got His Wings

_Die_. _If Sasuke is pregnant, he'll die? _Naruto looked down at Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face and held him tighter. _I finally have him. What will I do? What can I do?_

**I'm sorry Naruto. I just don't see how he will be able to survive if any of the other ones didn't. That scar across his abdomen must of been when they put the female organs in. Sick if you really think about it. **

_No no nononononononoonono. Why did this have to happen to Sasuke? Why him?_

**Another thing, he would have to have been at least seven, if not older. It's amazing he even survived the surgery.** Naruto was trying to keep back the sobs now. He didn't want to wake Sasuke. Tears flowed easily down the side of his face. His chest hitched softly but not enough to wake Sasuke.

_How long, if he is pregnant, does he have until the baby is born? Nine months, right? _Naruto was hoping that maybe Sasuke had a chance, especially with Tsunade-baa-chan.

**No, this jutsu cuts his time in half. So about four months, five would be pushing it. He would show pretty quickly and know if he was pregnant right away. That was why he threw up. Morning sickness already.**

_Why? How? I don't understand how that could happen. _He was becoming more confused but even more scared that this might actually be a reality. That Sasuke could be pregnant with his child and that they might actually die.

**Most likely, there will be books on it. Tomorrow we will go find them, ok. We will see if there is a way so reverse this or if there is a way to save him, alright.**

_Yeah._

**The best thing to do is keep this between us. He probably doesn't know that he will die if he sees this pregnancy through. We don't want him getting scared. Let him come to you. **

_Okay, okay I got it. No mentioning anything._ Naruto held him tight until dawn. He didn't get a wink of sleep. He couldn't, not with everything on his mind.

When Sasuke started opening his eyes, Naruto closed his quickly. Sasuke wasn't fooled, he could hear Naruto's heart beating above the norm for sleeping. He let it slide though. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook it.

"Naruto, wake-" BANG BANG BANG

"Sasuke-kun, hey Sasuke. Wake up!!" He could hear Sakura's voice from outside. He got out of Naruto's arms and sat up shaking Naruto's shoulder harder.

"Naruto, I know you're awake now open your eyes," Naruto did so. He also put on his big happy grin trying to cover the pain in his heart. He pulled Sasuke down so they were face to face on one pillow. They were a mere inch apart, their breaths were mingling.

"Good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked, moving closer without even kissing, if that was possible. Sasuke nodded, his face flushing.

"Na...Naruto, S...Sakura is at the door." He was breathing harsher now. Naruto eyed his now parted mouth, taking in more oxygen.

"Hmmm...leave her there," and with that said, Naruto leaned in and kissed square on the lips, tongue snaking in that sweet mouth that had a flavor all its own. Naruto smiled as Sasuke responded. He felt his tongue being sucked on and practically swallowed. He moved up until his body was covering Sasuke's, their lengths rubbing against one another. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's shoulder's again and Naruto had a knee between Sasuke's legs and his hands on Sasuke's waist. When the kiss started to slow, Naruto leaned down and deepened the kiss, rubbing his knee gently against Sasuke's hardening length. Sasuke's moaning started then.

"Mmmm...ngh...mmm...mmm...MMM!!!" Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's length and started softly pumping it. While doing that, with his other hand he grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and placed it on his own aching cock.

(This was in me yesterday.) Sasuke's eyes widened at the size. (I'm surprised I didn't break in half, fuck.) He wrapped his slender fingers around Naruto and started going at the pace his blondie was going.

They broke away for air and Naruto heard those noises that he decided he loved so much coming from Sasuke's mouth. Those thoughts made him want to cry. The thought of crying made him squeeze harder on Sasuke's length and go faster, while attaching himself to Sasuke's neck, just in case he did cry. Sasuke, on the other hand, tried to keep up but Naruto was giving him double the pleasure. He kept crying out every time he tried to sit up to kiss Naruto's neck.

"Ah...ahh...Na...Naru...to!!! I'm gonna... it's happen...nging...ahhhh!!!!" Sasuke screamed loudly as he came, hand tightening around Naruto' cock. Before Sasuke came, Naruto detached himself from Sasuke and watched him. His head thrown back, eyes shut tight, cheeks red and wet. His mouth was open wide as he screamed and Naruto couldn't believe he could find so many things that made Sasuke look absolutely beautiful. That, there, was enough to make him come and he did. As he did, he bit down on Sasuke's shoulder and groaned loudly.

As they came out of their reverie, Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulder and sat up, sitting in between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke opened his eyes and they stared. Suddenly, they heard the front door open and foot steps running up the stairs. Naruto's eyes seemed to ask: should we tell her.

"We don't have to," Sasuke said, looking at their come stained chests. Naruto looked down at himself and then at Sasuke and chuckled.

"I think it's a bad idea if we keep this a secret. She will find out one way or another and if she finds out a really bad way, she won't trust us," Naruto said. **Not the entire truth is it?**

_If we have to lie, then we see less of each other and I want to spend every waking moment with him. _"I agree, lay back down. I have an idea." Naruto looked confused but laid on his side. Sasuke sat up, throwing everything that covered their naked bodies off and pushed Naruto on his back. He straddled Naruto's waist and put his hands on the pillow, by Naruto's head.

He leaned down and gave Naruto a slow kiss and came back up to look him in dead in the eyes, "Naruto, I love you. With all my heart. And you know something, deep down, I think I always have." Naruto looked dumbstruck.

"I...I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto answered slowly. _Why is acting like this, we have to find Sakura to tell her._

**Fuck, you're dense.** "That's good," Sasuke leaned down again and latched on to Naruto's neck. (About time I had a go at Naruto's beautiful, bronze neck.) He began running his hands up and down Naruto's sides and his chest. He went down again until a hand found Naruto's **(ALREADY)** half hard length. Sasuke stopped abusing Naruto's neck and sat up, looking at Naruto's cock then at Naruto's face.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I've never had a problem with that. Just gimme a few minutes rest and I'm good to go." His face started reddening. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I bet you made a few girls happy, right?" This made Naruto's smile disappear.

"Sasuke, I've never...you...you're my first." (Then how the hell does he know so much?)

**(Maybe the fox is giving him a few pointers.)**

(At any rate, I can safely say that he is my first consensual partner.) Sasuke, again, wrapped his fingers Naruto's stiff length and leaned down to kiss him again, hearing a small gasp from their audience. He knew Sakura had been there since they said 'I love you' to each other.

He started pumping Naruto as he was earlier. This time, it was Naruto who was doing all the moaning. Sasuke felt himself getting harder at the noises the blond was making and his body started moving up and down with every pump he gave Naruto. It came to the point where they couldn't breath so, reluctantly, they broke apart. Sasuke gave Naruto a few small kisses and sat up. He sat on his knees positioned himself then sat down quickly. Naruto looked up in time to see his cock impale Sasuke's wonderfully tight ass.

"Fuck, Sasuke...so tight!" Naruto was panting hard Sasuke had little time to hear the labored breathing from the doorway as he started to move. At first he just rolled his hips around but even he was getting frustrated with the slow pace he set himself at. Still, it was nice to see Naruto squirm. As confused as to why Sasuke was doing this anyway, he grabbed the other boys' hips and pushed him up and slammed him down, hitting Sasuke's sweet spot dead on. They both cried out and Sasuke heard a body hit the ground.

Sasuke smirked and started moving up and down on his own now, going faster and faster. With every thrust, he could feel himself getting to that particular point that just felt so good. As if he was gonna die but in a good way. It didn't make sense to him but what did in this world these days, in a world where people could seal demons in babies and males could get pregnant.

"Ah...ahh...ah...ahhhhh...Na...Naruto!!!" A cry, for every thrust. Sasuke's thighs were now aching. Naruto decided to take pity on him and grabbed Sasuke's waist again and moved both Sasuke and his own hips accordingly to every protrusion. When he felt Sasuke was close again, he grabbed his neglected length and started pumping it with the rhythm he set.

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

"Mmmnghmmm!" Together they came, again. **If he wasn't pregnant before, he is now.**

_Shit._

**(If you weren't pregnant before, you are now.)**

(Fuck) Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, the other boy's now flaccid cock still in him.

"What...brought that on?" Naruto asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Look by the...door." Naruto turned his head and saw Sakura's unconscious body, blood coming out of her nose.

"Oh, that was your plan,"Sasuke nodded his head against Naruto's chest with a content smile on his face, "ya could've said something!"

"Awwww, but where's the fun in that?" Sasuke moved up to remove Naruto out of him, gave him a quick kiss and moved off the bed, "now, I am gonna carry her downstairs and onto the couch and have a shower. I feel kind of, well, gross." As Sasuke moved to pick her up, Naruto started panicking.

_I don't think he should pick her up, it will put a strain on him_! "Uh, Sasuke let me do that. You just go take your shower okay," Naruto said as he hopped out of bed. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously but nodded and headed for the bathroom. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the towel from last night and wiped his chest as clean as he was gonna get it for now and put his pants and shirt back on. He went over to Sakura and her mouth was open in a perverted grin and blood was still coming out of her nose.

"What a pervert." He picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs. He laid her on the couch and went to the kitchen to get her a small hand towel and a glass of water.

**I wonder when he'll start showing?**

_Me too._

**He won't be able to hide this. Since he has so few months, he has to tell the Tsunade-bitch right away.**

_Don't call her that. She'll be able to help. Maybe Sakura too._

**I loved the bitches way of making sure that he was ours. I now know why he's called a genius.**

_Yeah. But we might not have him for long, will we?_

There was a long pause. **No, I guess not. It won't matter what kind of healer she is, she won't be able to help him. Not him, but maybe, just maybe your kits might survive. **Naruto felt a sob tear through him. He put his left hand over his eyes while his right held on to the glass, almost cracking it. His shoulders shook frighteningly, especially for someone who is viewed as a hero in a place where he was once hated so dreadfully.

"Naruto?" He looked over to see Sakura standing in the door way, eyes wide.

"Sa...Sakura, um...this is for you," he held out the glass of water.

"You look like you need it more. Drink it," he did so, "So, tell me, what was little display upstairs about?" She put her hands on her hips, looking serious.

"I don't know. I suggested that we didn't keep...what we had...a secret and said...in so few words...lets fuck. I guess that's where you came in. I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Naruto looked down, looking sheepish.

"Psh, I'm not," Sakura mumbled.

"I knew you were a pervert," Naruto chuckled a little but it was small and sad. He felt more tears leave his eyes so wiped at them with his arm.

"Naruto, what's-"

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Sasuke ran in the room, dressed in a big shirt and his uniform black pants, "What happened? Sakura, why'd you make him cry?"

"Me?! I was just about ask him how YOU made him cry!" Sakura defended. Sasuke held Naruto's face in his hand and pressed their foreheads together.

"Naruto," he whispered, "what is it?" Naruto's left hand found Sasuke's right to hold on tight to and his right hand found the bottom of Sasuke's shirt. He looked Sasuke in the eye and started lifting up. Sasuke gasped.

(Does he...know?)

**(I'm thinking...um...YES!) **

(Shit...shit...shit!!! He probably hates me.) Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. (And what's worse, I can't deny it. I'm already starting to show.) He dropped his hands to his sides and allowed Naruto to push up the shirt to see the tiniest of curves. If Sasuke didn't have near perfect abs, no one would have been able to tell that he was showing already.

Sakura grew tired of just standing there and being an audience, "What is going on here?" She followed Naruto's eyes and shuddered at all the scars but saw what Naruto saw, "Have you gained weight Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, I'm pregnant."

"Funny, now what we need to do is a few laps around Konaha. And we'll do it with Lee so there is no slacking. But in any case, the Hokage wants to see you Sasuke, you should come to Naruto. After you shower that is." She started heading out of the kitchen.

"Sakura, he isn't being funny. He's really pregnant," Naruto said as he dropped to his knees, dropping Sasuke's shirt in the process. Sasuke walked backwards until he his the wall by the doorway and slid all the way down.

(I was right, he does hate me. He'll probably fell obligated, as if he has to take care of them.)

**(Stop making assumptions. That is unbecoming of a Leaf Shinobi.) **Sasuke buried his head in his knees and started following Naruto's suit and sobbed openly.

"No way," Sakura dropped to her knees and looked at both of her teammates with much curiosity,_I have to be strong for them, for both of them! _"Both of you, get up now!" she yelled. They looked up and stared at her as if she grew another head, "We are going to the hokage and explaining the situation to her. Got it?" They nodded and stood.

"I...I should take a shower first," Naruto said, getting a nod of approval from Sakura. As he passed by, he stopped at Sasuke, gently grabbing his face and kissing him softly, "We'll figure this out, together. Okay?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he nodded. Naruto smiled softly and kissed him again, then disappeared up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun, come and sit down," Sakura said from the living room, holding her nose at that display of affection. Sasuke came and sat down across from Sakura, "So when did this happen?"

"Last night," he answered quietly, looking at his knees.

"Sasuke, that...that isn't possible. Even though you're a man, it would take months for it to start showing like-"

"Have you ever heard of the Mannlichen Schwan Jutsu?" He interrupted. Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together.

"No, is it new?" _Maybe it was one that Orochimaru made. _

"No. Actually it is very old, several thousand years old. It was thought up of in Germany. If performed right, the male body could have female organs. But this only works on a particular night."

"What? What night?"

"Cliche' but a full moon. The jutsu has to be performed on a full moon so the jutsu could be carried out on the full moon. Guess what last night was?" He saw Sakura's eyes widen, "That's right, a full moon. I wasn't paying attention, and well...as you can see...last nights actions led to this," he pointed towards his stomach.

"Wow, but that doesn't explain how you could show so fast." Sasuke frowned. (I don't know how to explain to her that the reason why the birth rate is faster than a normal pregnancy would be. How would I tell her that the reason is because of you. Normal cats are pregnant up to about two months where as humans are pregnant up to nine. Because of the birthing process and because our bodies are almost one, my own pregnancy is cut down significantly but also enough time to have the babies grow, albeit at a fast pace.)

**(You're right, that would confusing. My head is already spinning.)**

(Ha) "I don't know Sakura, this jutsu was performed on me at a very young age and everyone in my clan, save two people, died before I could be informed about this. And the two who were still alive didn't seem like they wanted to sit and chat about my body and the vast wonders of it."

"Right," Sakura turned her head slightly to see Naruto coming down the stairs.

"Alright, time to see the old hag!" He said. They all put their shoes on and headed out the door. On the way, Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's and smiled at him. Sasuke quickly put his bangs over his face to hide a creeping blush but smiled all the same.

**(I told you Sasu-kitten. Never ever ever make assumptions.)**

(For once, I'm glad you're right.)

A/N: okay so, I'm sorry this came in later than I said it would but I just had a shitty couple of days. I'm sorry. I will update as soon as I can. Not gonna put a date because I don't want to disappoint ya'll again!!!!! Hope you liked at least!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I thrive on them!!!

It's how I get through my day!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wew I am sorry for the delay, I have been so busy with school you would not believe. Just did a project with three group members and guess who did all the work? You guessed it, yours truly. But we got an A+ woo hoooooooo!!!!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- no Naruto isn't mine...**

**How the Fish Got His Wings**

As the trio walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office, all three of them got this sinking feeling that Sasuke was gonna be sent on a mission and how tough it was gonna be to explain the situation to fifty-odd lady. Climbing up the stairs was a dreadful experience, as if they were walking to their own execution. They drug their feet slowly up each step, all three unconsciously looking down at Sasuke's stomach. When they finally reached the top, the three heard a familiar call.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura. Wait up!" Kiba called, waving them down. Shino and Shikamaru was with him and Akamaru following.

"You going to the hokage's about this next mission, too?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What mission?" He asked.

"What, you haven't heard? The anbu think they might have found two Akatsuki members on the border of the Land of Tea," Kiba said.

"The hokage wanted you and...Sasuke...going especially," Shino spoke up. He turned his eyes on Sasuke and even though Sasuke couldn't see them, he knew Shino's eyes burned with that same anger everyone else had for him. Sasuke turned his eyes towards the sky, staring at it, taking his mind elsewhere.

Sasuke was used to this kind of reaction whenever he went anywhere, but it didn't make the sadness go away. So whenever someone talked about him in front of him or he passed villagers, to ignore them, he looked to the past. He saw him and his brother playing hide n' seek or just walking through town and talking. But this time, it wasn't the past he looked to, it was the future. The future with Naruto, and his unborn twins. He vaguely wondered how everyone would react and just decided that he didn't care, as long as Naruto was there.

As Sasuke was coming out of his reverie he was in the hokage's office behind ten ninja, minus Naruto and Sakura, that he recognized. Naruto decided to push his way to the front and Sakura went to stand by Lee. He also noticed, with an embarrassed blush, that he was the only one not dressed in the correct uniform used to perform his shinobi tasks. As they entered, all eyes were on him and his casual outfit.

(Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, as if I couldn't make them hate me more, I come in looking like this. I should have known to where the whole uniform.)

**(Sasu-kitten, I think that would have been a very unwise decision.)**

(Why?) He asked his demon friend as he avoided the angry eyes of almost everyone in the room.

**(Because every minute, those kittens are growing inside you, do you not feel it?)**

(No, I do, I do. It's just that...I hate that I can't do ANYTHING right in their eyes.)

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, nice of you three to finally show up," Tsunade said, sarcasms dripping in every word, "and Sasuke, nice uniform. Were you planning on relaxing for the day? Why aren't you dressed properly? You had better have a good reason!"

"Uh...well...you see-" Sasuke stuttered, trying to find a good excuse but it was very hard seeing as he was about to have an anxiety attack with everybody looking at him. His eyes reverted to everyone else's. His heart started pounding in his chest, as if it wanted to be free of its confinement. His hands started to numb and his breathing started to labor.

(Damnit, Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me?! So I didn't put my uniform on, what's the big deal?! And why can't I find a excuse? For obvious reasons, I can't tell them that pregnant, and I can't just go home put it on, and go through with the mission. The stress would kill them!!)

**(Your stress right now will kill them! You're having a panic attack, calm down!) **Sasha said in an urgent voice.

"I...can't," he said out loud. His eyes were squeezed shut so hard it hurt with sweat pouring down his face. (Naruto, where...are you?) And as if he was summoned by mere thoughts alone, Naruto was by his side, pulling him out the door. Sakura following.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! Get back in-" Tsunade was interrupted by the door slamming.

When the three were in the hall, they slid Sasuke down so he was sitting against the wall. Sakura concentrated her chakra to her hands and put them on Sasuke's temples, relieving him of his anxiety.

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you okay? Talk to me!" Naruto shouted frantically. He knelt in front of Sasuke and cupped his pale face in his hands. He moved Sasuke's face so he was looking directly at Naruto. Sasuke's cheeks were still flushed, with his hair sticking to his face because of the perspiration. He was still breathing heavily but the pounding in his heart started to slow down.

"Naruto, move out of the way!" Sakura shouted pushing him aside, "Sasuke-kun, look at me," he did, "what happened? Why did you suddenly have a panic attack like that?" Naruto gave her an incredulous look.

"Why, why?! Did you see how everyone was looking at him? And just because he didn't have his vest on, damn it! They make me so fuckin' angry," Naruto said sitting on his knees at Sasuke's side. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and held Sasuke to himself. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's and closed his eyes, trying to stay as calm as possible. Sasuke closed his eyes and grabbed onto Naruto's arms and squeezed.

Sakura sat back on her heels and thought about Naruto's words. _As a matter of fact, he's right. And not just about today either, it's all the time._She looked at Sasuke and saw the his breathing was returning to normal. _That's good at least,_ She looked at them both now, and sighed. _There is more to this story than meets the eye, I'll just have to wait for a good time to ask._

Just then, everyone stormed out of the room and walked right passed the three without even a pause. Sasuke tensed and stayed as still as possible. He relaxed a little as they all disappeared from view but then jumped as Tsunade walked out and said in a loud, booming voice, "GET IN HERE!"

The trio stood up as Tsunade stalked back into her office. Sasuke's head was down and Naruto and Sakura could just look at each other. Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and the three walked in the office and up to her desk. Sakura and Naruto tensed at the stare they were getting from their hokage. She sat hunched over, her chin rested on her intertwined hands that looked like they were gonna break off if she squeezed any harder.

**If looks could kill, hehe.**

_Shut it._ "Does anyone want to tell me what that little display was about?" Tsunade said in a dangerously quiet voice that sounded stressed with contained anger.

(I can't say it)

**Go ahead kit, say it.**

_Who's gonna tell her?_

**(It's okay kitten, it will be fine. Just say it.)**

_Oh the hell with it. _"Sasuke is pregnant with twins," Sakura bit her bottom lip and Sasuke tensed, waiting for a reaction. Tsunade's eyes widened and her jaw hung open in disbelief.

"Who's-"

"Mine." He said it in such a firm and confident voice that had pride etched in every syllable, that Sasuke had to look up Naruto and give him a smile, even though Naruto didn't see it.

"Are you lying? Please tell me you're lying," she said in an even quieter voice with a hint of desperation in it. All three heard it too and looked at her confused.

"Lady Tsunade? Do you know anything about how this could have happened? Because if you do-" Sakura was interrupted by Tsunade's scornful laugh.

"Yeah, I know how this could have happened," her eyes turned dark as she stood up and looked out the window that always been at her back. She kept a strong grip on her chair as her shoulders shook with anger.

The three Chunins saw this and didn't dare to speak, afraid of the wrath that was sure to come if they did. Naruto felt Sasuke's shoulders start to shake as well, but for a different reason. He dropped his arm off of Sasuke's shoulders and grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Sasuke felt this small pressure and squeezed back, hard. With eyes cast down, he took a deep breath and then...

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry. I know I should have-" he jumped and stopped short as he heard a crash and a window breaking. When he looked up, Tsunade's chair was missing from the room and she had her back towards them still with her clenched fists at her side. He closed his mouth and looked back down and Naruto saw this and that made him angry.

"Listen grandma, this isn't Sasuke's fault so don't get mad at-"

"I am not angry at _him_, it's me I'm angry at." Naruto shut up and Sasuke looked up, shocked. Sakura was now very confused.

"Lady Tsunade, why are you angry at yourself? You couldn't have possibly been responsible for..." she pointed at Sasuke's stomach, "this." Tsunade turned around and they saw the saddest expression on her face that they had ever seen before.

"You're wrong. I have everything to do with it," she paused and saw that they were looking at her expectantly with a bit of shock in their eyes, "you see, I am the one who performed the jutsu on him."

**Okay, I want to apologize for this chapter coming out sooooo freakin' late. I have had many personal problems at home and with school but since I am now on break I can write a bit more. I know that I made you guys wait so long but please review. For a while, while I was working on this chapter, barely anyone really reviewed so I want to thank those of you who has reviewed because without you, I was just gonna give up!! I love you!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me forever to update but I started a class that is a much more fast paced one and haven't had time to do much of anything, much less think. I was just able to read some of the reviews that were left for me and I now feel bad for making you wait so long. And now, without further ado:

**Disclaimer: **Haha you thought the chapter was gonna start. -sigh- not mine, not mine.

Oh ya, someone said that Sasuke was kinda really ooc and I meant for him to be that way. I am sorry if you do not like it but that is how I pictured him in this story anyway. I really hope you would still read it though.

Warning: There will be a flash back in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like, I just wanted to tell her story like that. One more thing, there might be a few OC's but they will not last long, they are only here because the regular characters from the story are either busy or they called off sick. Sorry again. I know I voiced my own dislike of OC's but that is only when they are the MAIN characters in stories. It's just a pet peeve.

How the Fish Got His Wings

Not a word, not a whisper, not even a breath could be heard after the statement. Frozen in time, the same thoughts and questions flowed through each of the three, young shinobi's minds; _How? Why?_

(Wh-who gave these kind of orders?) Out of these thoughts and thoughts, only this one came to Sasuke's mind. He knows that only she could have done but never really thought that she would do it. How many years has it been since anyone has seen her in the village?

_Why would she do such a thing?_ The logical part in Sakura's mind said it was for money or some other unscrupulous thing. She wanted to believe that it was for a more moral reason but she just could not think of any.

No thoughts came to Naruto's mind. He didn't know what to think. **Well, what do you think cuz I'm buyin' it.**

_Wh-what do you mean? Could grandma-Tsunade really have done something like this to Sasuke. I mean, guys aren't made to have babies. How could she have done this? _Naruto then concentrated only on breathing and talking to Kyubi. He kept his eyes closed and shut out all the noises around him, not that there was a whole lot anyway. He knows that he is easily angered and he doesn't want to start shouting. Another thing he has learned over the years is that shouting doesn't do anything but make a fragile situation even worse, breakable even.

**All you need to do is ask her to explain the situation. There are six things you can learn if only you could ask the right questions.**

_Then, o wise one, what is the first question?_

**Well, what do you want to know?**

_I want to know why-_

**There you go. With the why will come who and when. If you're carful you can spot them.**

_Alright. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. _"Grandma-Tsunade," they air grew still as everyone tensed, "why did you...um...perform _that_ jutsu on Sasuke?" This statement startled Sasuke.

(Why does he sound like he knows about the Jutsu? I didn't tell him and Sakura just found out about it.) Tsunade and Sakura looked just as surprised but for a different reason. Naruto sounded calm and his voice had a command in, demanding answers.

**(The nine-tails. Kyubi is over a thousand, he must have heard of it before now and told Naruto of it.) **"Why do you think Naruto?" Tsunade asked, sounding sad and tired.

"Tell us the whole story, Hokage-sama. Please, I need to know," Sasuke said, in a voice that lied about how anxious he really was.

Tsunade looked at her shinobi and sighed, wishing she hadn't thrown her chair out the window. She walked to the left of her desk, reaching the wall and sitting down, her legs crossed. The three followed, only to sit in front of her.

"Alright, where to begin?" she says to herself.

"How about 'I was in a gambling hall,'" Naruto said, making Tsunade wince at the sarcasm in his voice.

"No, Shizune and I were in our hotel. It was near midnight, eighteen years ago. It was before you were born Sasuke, about three months before. I was surprised to find an Uchiha at my door, banging for almost an hour. I suppose he thought it'd be rude to just barge in.

__________________________________________________________________

_Tsunade and Shizune were walking to their hotel from a gambling hall. It was small town a few days from the village called Chiisai. It was near the middle of the night and the air was absolutely still. No clouds in the sky and yet there were no stars out that night and the moon was all black. _

"_Well Lady Tsunade, I think we should call it a night, huh? We spent all day traveling and then at the gambling hall. I'm beat," remarked Tsunade's companion, Shizune. Tsunade looked over at Shizune and noticed that her old apprentice was also looking at the sky. _So she's noticed too. Something is right about this night.

"_Alright. Let's get back to our hotel. We leave in the morning," she says, quickening her pace. Shizune kept up the pace and looked as if she wanted to disagree, until she felt a presence. Neither reacted to it since it didn't offer a threatening aura. They just wanted to get to their hotel faster. Neither wanted to deal with the person._

_Once back in their rooms, they felt that person outside their door. They were ready to attack when he or she simply knocked._

"_Who ever it is," whispered Tsunade, "will go away if we don't answer the door." And with that said, she laid on her bed and tried falling asleep._

"_Lady Tsunade, I know you're tired but maybe if we just deal with the person, whoever it is will go away. They don't seem to be letting up," Shizune tried to reason._

"_Ignore them." But Shizune was right, the person outside the room certainly wasn't giving the door any mercy and after about an hour of banging, Tsunade had had enough. _

_She threw off her blanket, stalked over to the door, opened it quickly and, loud enough for the whole building to hear, yelled, "WHAT?!?!" _

_The man standing before her was a few inches shorter, with eyes as black as night and his hair long and just as black. He wore a Konaha headband and a Chunin vest with the Uchiha insignia on his shirt. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was an Uchiha. Those eyes are all the same in that clan._ Tsunade thought sarcastically._

"_Lady Tsunade, my name is Ryu. I come on behalf of Fugaku-sama, head of the Uchiha clan with an urgent message," he paused for a moment, "this will only take a short amount of time, I promise._" _She then eyed the briefcase with curiosity. _

"_You have ten minutes." She let him in. The three sat around the coffee table; Tsunade and Shizune on one side, Ryu on the other. When they were all situated, Ryu put the briefcase on the table, opened it, and turned it around facing the two females. _

"_What is the meaning of this? What is it that he wants?" demanded Tsunade._ _Shizune gasped at the sight of all that money. She had never seen so much. _The Uchiha's can't be this rich, can they?

"_It is of the upmost importance for the Uchiha clan and none of what I say can go past this room," Tsunade and Shizune nodded as Ryu closed the briefcase and set it on the floor, "Mikoto Uchiha is the daughter of the infamous Grandmother Cat and her unborn son will no doubt inherit the ancient creature she was told to protect until a certain time came . The only problem is, he is a boy."_

"_So," said Tsunade, getting impatient with Ryu's way of beating around the bush._

"_So, the only way her ability can be passed on again is through a female," he knew he caught their attention at that, "the mother and the child need to share a soul, if only for a little while, so the mother can pass on the creature into his or her soul."_

"_This ancient creature you speak of, it's a cat right, named Sakunashaeu," said Shizune, "I've read about her quite a few years back. She has some power that can only be used in the desperate of times. Is it really time for her to be passed on to a new heir. Mikoto is still young."_

"_Mikoto will be unable to bear anymore children after her son is born. It is a miracle in itself that she was able to get pregnant at all, never mind having two children," Ryu said, wanting to shout at them for not admiring the strength in the wife of his clan's leader chose._

"_So what do you need me for? It must be something with all that money carried around. Is the child sick, do you need me to make sure he is alive and healthy when he is born? Isn't there other-"_

"_My lady, forgive me but you are getting ahead of yourself," Ryu calmly interrupted, "you see, the reason Fugaku-sama sent me to find is, there is a jutsu that he needs your help with. There can be no one else because he believes that no one else knows the human body better than you," he paused, letting his hosts soak in what he has said. _

_Shizune looked confused but a bit suspicious. Tsunade looked suspicions through and through, as if she knew what jutsu Fugaku wanted to use on Mikoto and their unborn infant._

"_It is called Mannlichen Schwan Jutsu_. _It can turn a males reproductive organs into-"_

"_A females reproductive organs, I know," Tsunade interrupted sharply, "I've studied it before. All experiments failed, right? What could that man be thinking, trying it on his unborn son and right when he...he..." her throat tightened as she looked at him._

"_You are correct. When a child is in the womb, there is a time period when their reproductive organs are being made. He is four months and a day old, just about at the stage where his organs are being made and we need you there when they are. Since he was born on a full moon, we feel the jutsu will be stronger then. You know when the infants cells begin to divide up and start taking shape, well, we need you, on a full moon, to use that jutsu on him. The jutsu allows, for one night only, the male body able to get pregnant. Every day and night when the moon is not full, he will be a normal boy," Ryu pausing, again to let the two think about what he has said._

"_It would probably be much easier to do this with an infant than with a grown person, like many have tried," Tsunade said to herself. Shizune looked up, startled._

"_Lady Tsunade, you can't possibly think about going through with this! What if the child dies? It'd be like he was just another failed experiment!!" she shouted._

"_Shut-up Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, trying to think about all her options. _If I do this and it's a success, well, we can get a lot of money and I'll be able to gamble for the rest of my life,_ she thought happily but then grew serious, _but if it should fail, I would have another life resting on my shoulders. Why does everything always have to be so difficult?

"_Lady Tsunade, only Orochimaru would sink this low, to perform experiments on infants!!" Shizune shouted, standing up._

"_Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded. Shizune walked to the door and put her shoes on._

"_I am going for a walk, I will come back in half an hour. I know for sure that it will be decided by then," she then gave Tsunade as sad look, "please don't do this Lady Tsunade, think about the child, even if it's a success. He won't really have a choice in much of anything in his life, especially who he gets to be with." And with that, she opened the door and shut it softly behind her._

_Silence filled the room as the only two looked at the door in amazement and knew the truth of her words._

"_What does the mother say?" asked Tsunade._

"_She...She...ah...consents to this procedure," he answered, looking at the floor._

"_There's more to this?"_

"_She doesn't know how dangerous this is, Fugaku-sama stumbled upon this jutsu by chance and studied for months about every aspect of it. That's why he decided to do it when the child is still in the womb," he answered looking up at her, "what do you say, Lady Tsunade?" She looked at him and he had his answer._

___________________________________________________________________

_One month later she was all set up to do the jutsu _for the very first time. _Well, the first time on a human. Needless to say, she was panicking. _What if something goes wrong and he dies, or she dies, or they both die?

"_Lady Tsunade," said Fugaku, "it is almost time. The moon is just about overhead." Tsunade nodded and followed him into the hospital room. Tsunade found it almost funny that the only thing really needed, other than her vast knowledge of the body and her complete control of her chakra, was an ultra sound, to find where the child was._

"_Hello Mikoto, how are you?" Tsunade asked the pregnant woman. She saw that Fugaku went over to her side and held her hand. _

"_Well, you know, pregnant. And kind of happy." she looked up at her husband with the most trust filled eyes Tsunade had ever imagined, especially with this kind of situation. _He told her less than what Ryu told me. I _should _stop this but, I am in this just as much as they are now. I will not screw up!

"_That's good. Now, lets get started," she said as someone gave her the signal of when to start. _

_When she found the baby, he was so small and so, in her opinion, breakable. She closed her eyes, put her hands on Mikoto's exposed belly and, hands glowing with chakra, started to chant over and over, "Ach helfen Götter mir, dieses Baby in Ein von Ihres geschätzt zu drehen. Helfen Sie ihm zu helfen, zu schützen, was ihres durch Drehen ihn von seinem in ihren ist." Soon, she felt the infants reproductive system change until it felt familiar pull. She opened her eyes and saw that the jutsu had worked. He had female reproductive organs. _Now all I have to do is hold this until the full moon passes, which should be...about...now._ She let go and he went back to normal._

_She looked around the room and saw smiles on everyone's. She checked Mikoto's vitals and everything was fine. She had the biggest smile and Tsunade couldn't help but smile too._

_______________________________________________________

When she stopped talking, she her three most talented shinobi. She knew that there still laid confusion but most of all, she saw anger. Especially in Sasuke's eyes.

"Why was I not told?! I had the right to know, even if I was to young to understand-"

"Sasuke, calm down alright. There was a complication during the pregnancy," Tsunade trying to interject.

"What, another complication, the fact that I wasn't born a girl wasn't enough?" he yelled, standing up now. This was seriously pissing Tsunade off.

"I was supposed to perform the jutsu on you four more times but I only got to the second time because you were born early." Sasuke paused.

"What, how early?"

"You were born at seven months, we thought we failed because your body didn't recognize when to change just yet. We didn't say anything because we didn't think that it worked," she sighed heavily, " I'm sorry Sasuke."

He was about to retort when a wave of nausea hit him. Tsunade saw this and reached for her trash can and he emptied his stomach of all Naruto's breakfast he worked so hard on.

"Sasuke! Are you alr- no stupid question. Um, how's the babies feel?" Sakura just looked at Naruto as if he finally lost it.

When Sasuke finished, he answered, "They are fine, just morning sickness, remember."

"Sakura, Naruto. I need you two to catch up to everyone in the Land of Tea. They will explain the situation and everything you need to know," she turned to Sasuke, " you need to stay here for obvious reasons," she turned her head towards the other two and shouted, "MOVE OUT!" But before Naruto went, he reached for Sasuke and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I love you," he said.

"I know, dobe," and when he saw what Naruto was trying to do, he moved his head to the side, "baka, I just threw up." Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Does it look like I care?" And with that, Naruto and Sakura left, with Sakura pinching her nose of coarse.

"There are some things you should also be informed about, Sasuke. Things that might happen during the delivery," Tsunade said when she was sure the two were out of ear shot.

"What's that, hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke, only mildly interested, too busy thinking about his blond.

"During the operation, there is a more than likely chance that you or your children will die."

* * *

Ahhhh! Gomenasai!! You all must hate me. I am so sorry it took me forever. School and home and yeeesh. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, if any of you were wandering how to pronounce Sasha's full name it's: _Sakunashaeu_: Sa-koo-na-shay-you.

That little chant tsunade was saying was German, it translates:

Oh gods help me to turn this baby into one of your esteemed. Help him help protect what is yours by turning his hims into hers.

Yeah, pretty much dead tired and I thought that since the jutsu itself was German, then so should the chant. R&R please please please.


	9. AN

Hey everyone, listen I know that it has been forever since I have last updated and don't freak out, this is not one of those A/N that says this story will be discontinued.

Just a few things I want to say:

1. I would like to warn you all who actually watches Naruto and watches the Shippuden that there will be some MAJOR spoilers.

2. If you have been keeping up with the manga then there will be some very critical changes. Its just something that I thought of that I thought was pretty cool.

3. On a different note- those of you who have been reviewing; God love you. Those of you who have been subscribing to my story; Thank you so much. But I am getting a little scared that people who read this story don't like it and that there are just so few of you who do. And I am glad that this story is entertaining to some of you but I am doing this for a reason. I, one day, hope to be a writer so those of you, again, who have been leaving me feedback like sayuri20 and Aiden86, thank you. You two gave me some feedback I can work on though I doubt I will be using another language again other than English and Japanese.

Once again, I love you all but please leave a review. My future career depends on it. I will be updating within the week. SEE YA!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, I know I said I would update within the week last week but shit happens and life kicks you in the ass. My brother is going to Afghanistan tomorrow, my grandma is in the hospital and my cousin Joseph is going to Afghanistan also but next week. So I've been dealing with that this past week. Not only that but since the last time I updated another chapter, I have been falling out of love with my story. I stopped liking it for some reason and when I started my Math90 class, I just starting righting it again. I had everything I wanted done last week, I just had to write it. One problem though, it would have been so redundant, you all would have killed me had I not killed myself if I had posted it.

**Disclaimer: do not own naruto and without further ado:**

**How the Fish Got His Wings**

Sasuke sighed. He figured there would be problems but he wasn't sure if he wanted to face them just yet. Another thing he knew, if he didn't face them straight on, him and his unborn children would lose their lives.

"What are the chances of my children's survival?" he asked turning towards the window, his back to her.

Tsunadestood up then and walked to her desk. She made her hands into fists and leaned against them on the table. The air became still and ominous. The words were in her mind, better to be thought than said. Better to lie. Better to give hope than destroy any aspect of the dream of having a family again. But this, she just couldn't do.

"Their chances of survival are, at best," she sighed sadly, "one in ten." This time the silence was terrible. Tsunade was hoping that Sasukewould turn around, looking angry and shouting at her that she was lying. She was hoping that he would burst into tears, she was hoping that he would just stop standing there doing nothing. She was hoping that he would say he would never forgive her if something happened. If he wanted to hit her, she would let him. If he wanted to kill her, she would let him. She would do anything to make the guilt in her heart go away.

"One...in ten," Sasukesoftly repeated. Just as he was about to give up hope for one of his children, he remembered something, "Wait a minute," he said urgently, turning towards her, "when Oro-O-Orochi...maru gaveme the curse mark, everybody, even him, said that I only had a one in ten chance to live and I did. I survived through sheer will power."

As happy as she was to see him with some spark of hope, she had to crush it. "No Sasuke. You didn't survive with just will power. It was your hatred and your relentless will for revenge that kept you alive."

"Yeah, but-"

"No Sasuke. When they are just new born, the have no emotions. Not like we do. Not like you did," every second she spent arguing with him, she just felt worse and worse. She didn't think the pain would be this bad. She didn't think that this would be her punishment. The punishment of watching him suffer for her greed. Shizune was right, she had sunken as low as Orochimaru.

Again, the silence was daunting. Sasukefelt, in his heart, he wasn't going to be here in four to fivemonths from now. And one of his children with him. It was a choice he was making at this moment, which child would live. And he chose. He only wished he could be here to see him, or her, grow up, become a ninja if chosen and be happy. A lone tear escaped. If he was to remain a fish, then he would become a Salmon. They would beat themselves bloody to get upstream to make sure there is a future generation and Sasukewould do the same. Except this time, his bird can't save him.

As Naruto and Sakura were leaving the hokage's office, he left with a smile on his face. For Sasuke. But as they walked on, his mind began to wonder and at the same time, he thought of nothing. Everything was just to painful.

The mission. Yes, think about that. Naruto and Sakura cut across the graveyard to head towards the gate. It was faster than the usual way. As they walked, Naruto saw something that caught his eye. He saw a man standing over a grave.

Curious thing about this man, he was wearing a funeral suit, black like it's supposed to be. But his hair, bright yellow and spiky. His shoulders were shaking badly and any passerby could hear the sobs wracking through this tough body.

Naruto changed his pace towards this man. As he walked closer, he saw the words on the plaque "Our loved one. We will keep you in our hearts." He was now directly behind this man. He wasn't much taller. Actually, one could say they were at the same height.

For a while, Naruto just stood their, not blinking, not thinking, except for the sensation of having fallen in a dream. He was supposed to be going on a mission, wasn't he? What happened?

"Naruto?" He heard a distance voice calling his name but he couldn't stand to care. He had to know who this man was and who had died. He started lifting his hand and there was only three sensations he could take in; the cool breezed of the wind, which helped to add to the goosebumps on his neck; he could only hear the harsh breathing of this man in front of him, and his tears falling on the plaque; and he could only see the man before him.

As soon as his hand made contact with the man's shoulder, he felt one on his. He turned to find himself looking at himself. The other him had that same almost glazed over look with as much curiosity and despair as he felt.

Naruto's eyes widened. No longer feeling the shoulder beneath his hand, he turned to find that the man was gone. Instead, he was standing over the grave, with his tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to regain control over his breathing. But the thing that made all this worse was that the name he saw on the plaque, was Sasuke's.

"Naruto?" No. "Naruto!" no No NO!

Naruto found himself being turned around roughly by the shoulders. Instead of seeing his worried face again, he saw Sakura's. He couldn't stop staring and could find the energy to say anything. Finally deciding on an action, he turned back around and found that the plaque he had been staring at had the name of Kira Hummas.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You looked like you were stuck inside some sort of Genjutsu and you started walking over here," she said, shakily. She was afraid for her friend, especially since the whole time he was saying to himself "My beloved."

"I saw... his grave. It was here...he was...dead," Naruto said, in a voice that was finally breaking. This was the thing that made her afraid.

"Naruto, be reasonable. You're scared, and your mind is playing tricks on you," Sakura told him, trying to convince herself more than him.

Why, though? He wanted Sasukeand his children...their children...to live. Then it hit him. If Tsunadeis able to help and save them, he is going to be a father. And, hopefully, a husband. For the first time since last night, he felt hopeful.

"You're right Sakura-chan. Gomen," he said with a smile, his left hand behind his head, scratching. This gave Sakura some relief but she knew it wouldn't last long. Naruto's premonition had her worried and in most cases, especially with people so close, they came true. And if it does, it will break Naruto in such away, he will never recover.

**Okay, so this is a little short, but I'll have you know that chapter 10 is underway as we... I... speak. Forgive the lateness please and trust me, for those of you who absolutely ADORE plot twists, just wait till you see what's comin' up next.**

**As always, R&R pretty pretty please. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Whoohoo got it up!! It's a miracle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Narutoverse.

How The Fish Got His Wings

Shikamaru waited patiently at the entrance to the leaf village. As he waited, he took another drag of the cigarette between his lips, a habit he picked up after his beloved sensei's death. He can't count how many times he's been reprimanded by his two teammates, Ino and Choji. It was just something they would have to learn to deal with.

As usual, he looked up and cloud gazed, kind of happy Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were taking forever getting to the gate. He was wondering if Sasuke should go on this mission at all. It's not that Sasuke couldn't deal with it physically, everyone knows how strong he is but mentally, what kind of stress would this mission put on his fragile stability?

Shikamaru felt two familiar chakras heading his way, so he idly lowered his eyes from the sky to look at them. He took his time to analyze their well-being. Sakura looked ready for anything in her usual pink outfit but there was worry in her eyes. Shikamaru felt a chill in the air when he guessed that her worry was towards Naruto. She often worried about him ever since _that_ day. Naruto though, he was a different story. He looked tall and strong, the wind was blowing his black and orange cloak behind him. It looked like a cliche picture but Naruto looked like a leader. And, he looked happy. Something still wasn't right though, if he is so happy, why is Sakura so worried?

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, could you do me a favor?" Sasuke asks, condemning himself and one of his children.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks but warily. He sounded as if this was his death wish.

"You need to pour all of your medical jutsu into saving the second child that comes out."

(The second, right?) Sasuke asked Sasha.

**(Right, he or she will be part of you the longest and that gives me time to seal myself inside the unborn child.) **Sasha answers, sounding very determined.

"W-why? The chances of even on child's survival is, as I said , 10 percent," Tsunade was now very confused. _Why does he think I can save at least one child?_

"You said that my father's messenger said that my mother had Sasha sealed inside her right?"

"Yes, but I doubt-"

"Well, that's one thing that went right during my birth," Sasuke interjected. Tsunade was stunned to say the least. This whole time, Sasuke has had a demon sealed inside him and told no one, "Sasha knew I would be my mother's last child so she made the quick decision to seal herself in me. This whole time, my mother thought that Sasha died that night. She hadn't spoke of her, ever. So when I first heard Sasha speak, in my head, I thought I was going crazy."

(Now for the hard part.) Sasuke thought.

**(Kitten, there's something wrong!)** Sasha said urgently, but a little weakly.

(What?) "So you want me to save the second child that comes out because it's that one that will have Sasha sealed inside him or her?" Tsunade clarified, slowly.

"Ye-y-yes," Sasuke stuttered, trying to catch the breath that was quickly leaving him.

"Sasuke, if it's a boy, do you want me to out _that_ jutsu on him?" She asked, hoping the answer is a no.

"N-no I don't. And if it's a boy, I-I h-have a na-name for hi-im already," Sasuke could feel bile rising so he reached for the trash can again. Tsunade was right behind him, rubbing his back in slow circles but what caught her eye was Sasuke throwing up blood, not food.

**(Kitten, something's happened, you may need to get pregnant again)** Sasha told him in a serious voice.

"Hi-his name is It-Ita-chi," Sasuke said before his head connected to something hard and cold.

* * *

"Shikamaru, why are you still here?" Naruto asked, not really caring.

"The hokage asked- no yelled at me to wait here for you so I can brief you on the mission," Shikamaru said, wincing at the memory of the very angry Lady Tsunade hollering at him, "anyways, where's Sasuke?"

The one thing Naruto and Sakura are so alike in is that they both forget to make excuses for certain things. They aren't really like their sensei Kakashi. So, needless to say, they forgot to come up with a perfectly reasonable excuse for Sasuke's absence. In that case, Sakura's brain went quickly to work.

"Oh, uh, well he was put on a special mission by the hokage. Yeah, she was pretty upset that he didn't come to her office ready to go," she said quickly.

"Yeah, its supposed to be something lame," Naruto finished, feeling pretty good about himself.

"Alright, whatever. Here's the mission: there have been reports about Akatsuki members in the outer regions of the land of Tea. We have to go there, do a little recon, then, if our mission confirms it, we take em out. Any questions?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a little uncomfortable because Sasuke wasn't here. His sharingan could sure be handy in a tight spot.

"Do they know who they might be?" Naruto asked, kind of glad Sasuke wasn't here. He didn't need the stress.

"No but someone said something about a big blue guy and someone shorter than him with black hair. My guess, one of them is Kisame Hoshigake," Shikamaru stated.

"Then, no doubt about it, the shorter one is Itachi," Sakura said, really glad Sasuke wasn't here. That wasn't something he needed to deal with right now.

"How, I thought he was dead. Sasuke killed him!" Naruto said, frantically. Shikamaru just looked at him.

"Well, it looks like someone lied," he said flatly.

**Oh yeah! Kinda short I know but I didn't have much time. I have soooooo much homework to do. Sorry. **

**I'd love reviews still though, tell me you still love me. Oh yeah, the next chapter will be soooooooooooooooooo much better than this one, that is a promise of a lifetime!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Oh yeah oh yeah. 11th chapter oh yeah!!!

Disclaimer: no no no I don't own. Would like to but don't.

How the Fish Got His Wings

Naruto and Sakura stayed silent after Shikamaru's 'accusation.' The sun had never been hotter that day, yet neither of them had ever been more colder. And to think for an actual second that Sasuke might have lied about killing his older brother, the slayer of his whole clan, was an inconceivable thought. Shikamaru grew tired of the silence that befell his two comrades.

"Well? Why are you just standing staring at me? Don't you think it's just a little bit possible? I mean, who would willingly kill their older siblings? Maybe Sasuke got cold feet or something," Shikamaru said and then giving them time to think about it.

Naruto's head was pounding. Some of his happiness draining from him. Itachi was gonna be an uncle. What if he found out that Sasuke was having more heirs, and two of them at that? What if he decides that he wants to kill them too? What if- Naruto then heard Sakura's voice, with a hint of disbelief in it.

"We don't even know if it is Itachi in the first place. We don't even know it's the Akatsuki," she tried to rationalize, making Naruto feel a little better. And if it was Itachi, he would bring an end to him today. He wasn't gonna let him hurt Sasuke anymore and this time, this promise would be kept.

"But there is a very high possibility that it could be. Shino is identifying the two as we spea-"

"Alright, lets get going! The others are waiting for us right?" Naruto said, in his confident voice that usually makes people feel better. But as Sakura grew more worried, so did Shikamaru. Naruto leaped into a tree and started off at an incredible speed. Shikamaru and Sakura quickly followed. Naruto didn't even seem to care if we was going the right way or not, or, so it seemed.

All the sudden, he just stopped, "Hey Shikamaru, where do we meet the others?" Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, the rendevous point is about twenty miles ahead. You're going in the right direction," Shikamaru said, now fighting to keep the smile on his face. Didn't want Naruto to worry about more things than he already is.

As Naruto nodded his head and jumped right back into the forest, Shikamaru turned to Sakura, " So, what's the real story?" Shikamaru asked as they made their way through the thick trees but at a slower pace than Naruto.

Sakura's insides froze and she put on a fake smile while thinking, _Of course he had to pick up on me lying. Naruto, that idiot, didn't help much either. Especially how everyone saw him with Sasuke outside the Hokage's office._ "W-what do you mean? That's the truth." As she continued to lie, her resolve was slipping. Lying has never been one of the strong traits she inherited.

They hit a tree and leap together.

"Listen, it doesn't matter to me, I just want to know why I am one man short. And one of the best, I might add," Shikamaru stated calmly, although calm wasn't exactly what he'd call himself right now. _Man this is worse than I thought. She is going at a length to make sure I don't find out. What happened to him?_

They hit another tree.

Sakura took her time deliberating her answer. As they flew through the forest, she allowed herself to feel the cooling breeze on her face and it helped calm her down. A little. She could barely see Naruto up ahead but knew that what she was about to say, Naruto would whole heartedly agree with her. It just wasn't time.

"Shikamaru, I don't want to lie but there are just some things you can't know about right now," she said to him. He noticed the sadness that crept into her voice.

"Fine, fine. But saying that he got in trouble to the others is not such a good idea. They'll give him a hard time about it. Especially because we _might_ be going up against his brother," he said to her. He was now worried because Naruto was so far up there and just might be his idiot self and tell everyone the 'news'.

"You're right. Nobody's really forgiven him-"

"And why should they, after all he's done?" Shikamaru interjected. He was suddenly feeling hot.

"Tell me, Shikamaru, what has he done?" Sakura asked, her voice now heating up.

"He joined up with Orochimaru!" He couldn't believe this. She was sticking up for him when she knew the answer.

"Okay but what has he done to endanger our lives and the village?" She asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"Well-"

"Exactly."

"He was gonna give his body to Orochimaru and help make him the most powerful ninja in the world."

"Sasuke said that from the very beginning that he hadn't planned on giving his body to Orochimaru. Over the course of three years, he has been waiting for his chance to attack and he took it and prevailed," Sakura said, matter of factly.

"If he had failed-"

"If is the seed that never grows. Remember that. Now we must catch up with Naruto. No doubt he has already told everyone," Sakura said, ending the conversation.

The hit another tree.

* * *

The first thing that happened when they arrived at camp was the ominous silence in the air. Then a loud voice filled it and it didn't belong to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, where is Sasuke really? The idiot said that he had another mission," Kiba said in a disbelieving tone. But his face soon fell when he saw the look in Sakura's eyes.

"That is true. Unless you feel you can't handle this mission without him, I suggest you keep quiet," she said, raising a fist threateningly. He back off and ran into his big white dog, Akamaru.

"So what's the status?" Shikamaru asked Shino. Hoping beyond hopes that it is someone else, anyone else. He was no idiot, he knew that only a Sharingan could match a Sharingan.

"My bugs confirmed it. It is Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha..." Shino said in his monotonous voice, "strange though. The way I heard it, Sasuke killed Itachi."

"Well apparently he didn't do a very good job at it," Choji chipped in. He didn't really have an opinion of Sasuke other than betrayal. They were never friends and never would be at this rate.

"Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Let's take them down and then tell Sasuke that we did what he was unable to," Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"That's enough Kiba," Shikamaru said, knowing that their teammates bad mouthing Sasuke was just killing Sakura, " now, we need a game plan. Shino, where is this place that they are staying at?"

"They are just East of here, maybe five miles. It's a small house, more like a cabin," Shino answered.

"Alright, now Naruto," Shikamaru said, looking around for Naruto's face, or even that bright mop of yellow hair. Neither were to be seen.

"He's headed towards the house," Shino informed them.

"Oh great, he's gonna get himself killed." Every head turned towards Sakura.

"Why do you say that," Kiba asked, "he took on Pein, maybe he can handle this." But Sakura just grew more and more anxious.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and just stared at the ceiling. It was a very familiar ceiling. He couldn't place where but he knew it came with a certain emotion. One like, _oh man, I hate it here. _Oh yes, the hospital ceiling. Now he could remember. Not how he came to be here but why he was here. He vomited up at least a gallon of blood. Could be an exaggeration but it seemed like it.

(Sasha, are you there?) Sasuke asked. For some reason a little worried.

**(Where else would I be kitten?) **She answered softly. Sasuke could hear the relief in her voice.

(What happened?)

**(What do you remember?) **She asked him, now very serious.

(I remember throwing up a large amount of blood and you saying that I..may need to get...pregnant...again...) Silence is all they both heard. A dreadful silence, on one end at least. (Sasha, did I...lose them?) Praying silently to any entity that would hear him. He may die but he wanted to at least leave a legacy he could be proud of.

**(Kitten, something happened on the night you got pregnant with twins.)** She said slowly, she herself not even knowing how this could have happened. Or why.

(What is it Sasha, I need to know-)

"Sasuke, good. You're awake," Lady Tsunade came in, doing her best to smile.

"Lady hokage, what happened? Why did I throw up blood like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that's why I am here. I took the liberty of doing an ultrasound and it turns out that you..are carrying...triplets. The blood you threw up wasn't really...your blood. It was theirs," she said, trying to make herself believe that story as well. It was something that just didn't happen, ever.

(Sasha, what is going on.) He asked his demon companion while staring in shock at Lady Tsunade.

**(It's what I am trying to tell you. While you were out of commission, I took a look around your body and then the babies bodies and souls, now normally, I wouldn't be able to go into an other persons soul like you can with Naruto and the Kyubi because I don't have the Sharingan like you do but I did look in their souls and what I found was nothing I have ever seen before.)** She said in a hurried and somewhat excited voice.

(What, what is it.) He said, the tension in his voice rising.

**(Somehow, two of your children has a demon kitsune and the last one has a demon kitten sealed inside of them. The blood was from the sealing jutsu that I unconsciously helped out with.) **Sasha finished. That silence was back. How in the hell did Sasuke get a demon kitten and two demon kitsune's in his _three_ children?

A/N: ok so I know that it has been forever and ever and ever but I had major writers block and a whole ton of sheeite has been happening in my home that has made me unavailable to all of you loyal readers. I still love you and I will not go back on my promise.

As always R&R


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 woot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you all know that.

How The Fish Got His Wings

A big meadowy field full of tall sunflowers that seem to have come from the sun itself. Three apple trees, two peach trees and a big garden full of lush vegetables that range from all types of green, leafy foods to tomatoes and peppers. The cucumbers and zucchini were thick and ripe.

All of this surrounded a cabin like house. There was red curtains on the windows and just below the windows was a porch that went all around the house. On the left side of the front door was a wooden bench. It wasn't professionally done but it looked stable. On the other side of the door was a wooden table with four wooden chairs surrounding it. They looked as if they are used quite often, when the sun is as warm as it is today.

Surrounding the house and the field full of sunflowers came the thick green forest. And in the forest, waiting for any movements from within the house, was Naruto. Now, had he been a few years younger and a few months dumber, he would have just ran in, jutsu ablazing. But, this scenery just wasn't sitting right with him. How could two members of the akatsuki live in a beautiful and peaceful place such as this?

_Maybe Shino's bugs were wrong?_ Naruto thought, knowing that this just didn't do. If information that Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha were alive and not here, they had a lot more worrying to do.

**Yeah, maybe.** Came the reply from a very distracted Kyubi. This didn't leave Naruto's attention.

_Hey, what's up?_ Naruto asked. Having Kyubi distracted on something other than finding people he gets to kill was not usually a good sign.

**Something's happened. You need to get back to our mates. NOW! **He said, not even noticing the _our mates_ part of his little tirade.

_Yeah, I guess your ri- Wait a second, who is that?_ Naruto looked towards the house and saw a small girl with long curly red hair come running out of the house. She looked to be about three or four years old with deep blue eyes. She had a frilly navy blue shirt with a white short sleeved shirt. She ran towards the tree with the ripe red apples and climbed the tree to grab three of them and jumped down perfectly, curls bouncing, and ran back in the house, hands firmly grasping the bright red fruit.

_That confirms it. This is the wrong house. _Naruto turned to go back up to the others to deliver the...news. He wasn't sure if he could catagorize this a good news or not but either way, there wasn't going to be a fight today.

With his back turned, he took a look at the house for one last picture of perfect, when something-no someone- caught his eye. Someone familiar. Someone he absolutely loathed. Itachi. But another something stopped him from funning through the fields in a wild rage, destroying the man who had made Sasuke's life a living hell. As his face came into view, the look he had said something about the way he felt about the little girls that just ran back into the house.

_Who is she to him? Not his daughter, she looks nothing like him. _Naruto started to ramble on in his brain.

**Kid, we need to get back to your mate, something-**

_Adopted from a war torn country? Not like him. _He kept going, completely ignoring the demon in him.

**Naruto, listen to me. Something has happened to-**

_What? Why is she here? What does he want with her?_

**NARUTO!!!**

_What, Kyubi? _Naruto said, irritated.

**Something has happened with Sasuke, something big. We need to get back to Konaha.**

_But, Itachi-_

**Can wait. Who do you care about more; you or your mate?**

_What kind of question is that?! Of course Sasuke!_

**The rest of your band of idiots can handle the rest, stop obsessing.**

_But what if they can't handle it. If anything happened to them, I would never forgive myself._

**And would you forgive yourself if Sasuke died and you weren't there! **Naruto paled at that.

_Is he that bad? What has happened? _He asked slowly, looking over at the house that lie one of his greatest enemies.

**I don't know. That's what I am trying to tell you. It's driving me crazy because I fell this insatiable need to get back there. There are things I need to find out about his demon, Sasha. I think I may know where she comes from.**

_Where and why is it important? _Naruto asked, sitting on a branch, his back and head resting against the tree.

**You see, we know of the world your frogs and toads and snakes and slugs come from, right: Myoboku-zan. Then there is my world, the world of the tailed demons. Some of us escaped and has lived without a host for a long time and some of us didn't get so lucky.**

_Your one of the ones who didn't get lucky?_

**No, I was living peacefully by myself for a long time, until seventeen years ago. **That gave Naruto a start.

_What made you attack the village that day? My father told me that there was someone in an orange mask pulling the strings but I never really understood. _Naruto told Kyubi while staring out at the house, watching Itachi pull out a table cloth and putting it over the table. He was wearing black sleeper pants with a blue shirt. He was barefoot and looked completely at ease with himself and where he is at and who he is with. But Naruto has yet to see Kisame.

**The guy in the orange mask is Madara Uchiha.**

_You mentioned that once to Sasuke, remember? He said he didn't know who that was. Why didn't he know?_

**I'm not surprised Sasuke doesn't know, he is one of the founding fathers of the leaf village. His eyes had me under his complete control and he tried to extract his revenge on the entire village, including the Uchiha's. **Kyubi paused a moment to collect his thoughts. **Sasha, I believe comes from an entire different world. Us tailed demons practically thrive on violence and war and were bred for it but the kind of demon Sasha is, would be the complete opposite. They thrived on peace and life. They protected life while we took it away. Do you realize the irony in all this?**

_In what? _Naruto asked as he saw the little girl run out of the house his three plates. Followed by her was Itachi with a big bowl of steamed rice and followed by him was, finally, Kisame with a plate of Yakizakana.

**The fact that I am sealed in you and Sasha is sealed in Sasuke and that you two are mated and that I am now mated with-**

"Naruto!" He turned around at the sound of his named being called by a very annoyed voice. He saw the rest of the rookies and Guy's team heading towards him.

"You baka," Sakura all but shouted, "don't run off like that. You could get yourself killed."

"You guys need to be quiet," Naruto said calmly, still trying to sink in all the information given to him. He turned back to the house and saw no one.

"Yes, this is the house they are at. How do I know? My bugs are never wrong," Shino said in that weird and very scary voice of his.

"Yes, this is the house, but they are probably gone now because you guys were so loud," Naruto told them, sighing.

_Wait a sec, your mated with who? _

"Kiba, can you get a scent?" Naruto heard Shikamaru asked. He looked over at Kiba and saw him concentrating but knowing Itachi, he was probably far away and hid anything that had a scent.

"Wait...wait...I think...I got-" Kiba started but then was interrupted by a huge explosion. The blast from the house was so big, the eleven ninja started moving quickly back towards the forest. The fire was so hot and so big, some of them were worried that the entire forest was going to go up in flames.

It stopped suddenly. They turned around and it was as if they were standing where the forest started, back at the little house the three were living in.

"I, um, I lost what ever scent there was," Kiba said a little sheepishly, "but damn do they know how to be efficient when covering up their tracks huh?" He gave a nervous laugh. They all turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto, why didn't you attack or do anything for that matter?" Neji asked.

"Because, I got sidetracked," Naruto said, now feeling completely drained.

"With what?" Shino asked, a little skeptic.

"First of all, they had a little girl with her, about two or three years old," he answered.

"And?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned towards her.

"Something has happened with Sasuke. Something has either gotten worse or better but either way, we need to get back to him," Naruto said, only looking at Sakura since she is the only one who would understand.

"All right, I need to know the truth now," Shikamaru said, "what the hell is up with Sasuke?"

"And don't give us that 'he has another mission bullshit' cuz were not buying it," Kiba said. Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"It's your decision, Naruto," was the only thing she said. Everyone stayed silent as they stared expectantly at Naruto, needing something to take their minds of the missing nins that managed to elude them once again.

**A/N: sorry it took so damn long, my computer is busted and I have to use my desktop computer and that is not a good thing cuz everyone else in my house hogs it all damn day.**

**Anyway R&R I lub you!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 hiYA XD

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of telling people Naruto doesn't belong to me so this actually might be the last chapter I write...NOT!!!! I wouldn't do that to you guys. I love you too much.

How The Fish Got His Wings

A wave of panic tore through Naruto as suspicious eyes seemed to break over him. His only comfort, as small as it may be, was coming from Sakura. Her eyes gave the impression that she thought-no, knew- that he would say the right thing. Problem was, he didn't really know what the 'right' words were.

_Ok, my old and perversely wise fox, any ideas? _Naruto asked, trying not to make it look like he is about to go into cardiac arrest.

**Tell them the truth. **Came Kyubi's answer. It was a simple solution but would it solve their problems, or add to it?

_Are you sure? I mean, that's crossed my mind almost every time I saw them after...well...you know. I want to, don't get me wrong but would Sasuke be okay with it? _Naruto asked, uncertainly.

**Let me ask you a question; while you were growing up, your were completely alone and no one wanted anything to do with you, right?**

_Um...yeah. _Naruto answered, not really knowing where this was leading.

**So, how did it feel when Iruka bought you that first bowl of ramen at Ichiraku where everybody could see? **Kyubi asked patiently.

_Oh, I felt like I could die! I mean, someone accepted me and instead of turning me away like the monster everybody, even myself, thought I was, he got to know me and is like a father to me._ Naruto answered happily.

**Don't you think Sasuke would feel the same? **Kyubi said. Naruto let the surprise show on his face. The others looked at him as if he had finally taken steps to the loony bin. But then they realized that he just might be talking to the demon fox in him. They watched as the surprise slid off his face and a new expression took its place. He looked as if he had finally found clarity for something that has been keeping his mind elsewhere. They knew it was about Sasuke. Something was going on between him and that traitor. They were gonna drag the truth out of Naruto whether he liked it or not.

"Hey guys," Naruto said, getting there undivided attention, "the truth is, a few days ago, Sasuke and I have been in a relationship and something...has happened. Most people would call it wonderful but honestly, I don't know how wonderful it could be if the worst should happen." They looked at him in stunned awe. Relationship? Something happened? What?

"Elaborate 'relationship' for us, would ya Naruto?" asked Choji, breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

Naruto smiled at them, almost beaming and said, "Relationship as in, I hope to one day marry him and be the father of his children." More stunned awe. More uncomfortable silence.

"So he'll have sex with some girl, she'll get pregnant and when she has the babies, and he will just take them?" Kiba asked, shocked out of his mind. Even animals had better morals than that.

"Naruto," Neji spoke up, "that is so wrong-"

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Lee shouted.

"-how could you agree to be the father of children whom Sasuke is taking away from the mother?" Neji said, "And I don't even car if you're gay but Sasuke?"

"Talk about the lowest of the low," Shino said. Naruto gave him a burning glare.

"He is my boyfriend, so no more talking bad about him and when I say I want to be the father of his children, I mean that the babies will have 23 chromosomes from each of us. No girl is involved in the process. Maybe grandma Tsunade but that is it," he yelled and then he heard a cough and amended his statement, "and Sakura, too." Sakura smiled at that.

"And how is this going to happen without a girl involved, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, skeptically.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and opened his mouth to answer but someone beat him to the punch.

"Look, Sasuke's fuckin' pregnant alright," Sakura said, impatiently, "anymore stupid questions?" She looked around and felt how Naruto felt as he saw the faces of awe greeting you: exasperated. She looked over everyone again, daring to ask anything else, and saw a raised hand.

"Yes, Ino?" She asked her long time rival.

"Just one question, how is Sasuke pregnant? Last time I checked any medical archive, there was no case or jutsu that can get a man pregnant," she said, more curious than anything which made Sakura happy. As she was about to answer, Tenten gave her own theory.

"Well, he was with Orochimaru for three years. Maybe they did experiments on him to make him able to produce children?" She said. This started up a conversation between everyone but Naruto and Sakura.

"And maybe Orochimaru tried to test this little experiment out himself if ya know what I mean," Kiba said, giving a little laugh.

"Kiba, I doubt-" Ino started but was interrupted .

"But because of his age," Shino said, "they might have found Orochimaru impotent."

"Shino-"

"Most likely, Kabuto had to see if it worked, he probably did most of the work anyways, since he's a med nin," Choji said.

"Cho-"

"Hell, if that didn't work, Orochimaru probably-" someone started to say but didn't get to finish.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Naruto, looking very angry. They all did as they were told, not wanting to make him more upset, he looked scary. His face and eyes were red and he was breathing heavily. They even saw some of Kyubi's chakra secrete out of him, surrounding him as if he was ready to attack.

**How FUCKING dare they!!**

"What the hell is the matter with all of you? Huh?" Sakura shouted at them, "Sasuke made one fucking mistake and you can't even find it in your hearts to forgive him. And what's worse, your making fun of him?! Saying how FUNNY it would be if he was raped by Orochi-fucking-maru and his little fucking henchmen!" Sakura turned away from them, disgusted. Now she was breathing harshly.

"Sakura," Ino said, in a voice that was full of apology, "I'm sorry and I know that I'm not the medic nin you or Lady Tsunade are but," she looked at everyone, then at Naruto, "I would like to help. With Sasuke's pregnancy and all." Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Sakura?" lee said slowly.

"Yes, Lee?" She answered tersely.

"I was wondering. What everyone here said doesn't make much sense. Why would Orochimaru want Sasuke to have children when he was the next vessel? So maybe you know how it is possible?" He asked cautiously.

"It was a jutsu performed on him before he was born. The rest, well, you'll just have to ask him," she answered, knowing he didn't say anything bad about Sasuke. Although, he did believe Kiba when he said that Sasuke would take the babies away from a random girl he would screw.

Everyone was silent and stood there for a while, not really wanting to move but know that they would have to get back to the village soon.

"All right everyone," Shikamaru said, "we need to report to the Hokage. This is big news; Itachi and Kisame is alive and they have a person with them. This isn't really good news because we do not know who she is or what they want with her, ok. Lets get going." Everyone nodded and took off towards the village.

As soon as they were far enough away, three figures stepped out from the burnt trees.

"Otousan, chichi, what were they sayin' 'bout oji-chan," asked the little girl.

"I don't know Suki, but I will find out," Itachi said to the little girl. He turned to Kisame, "take her and go to Grandmother cat. I will meet up with you guys a little later." Kisame nodded. He placed a blue hand on the smaller mans cheek, bent down and kissed his lips.

"Don't be to long. I may have to come back here and lay waste to the village to get you back," Kisame said in all seriousness.

"Yeah right. You just want an excuse to kill people, you psycho," Itachi said, smiling. They heard Suki laugh. Itachi looked down at her, then picked her up. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, then handed her to Kisame. "Be careful and get there quickly. People know we are alive now. I'm going to give Sasuke a visit, to see if what they said is true. If it is," he sighed, "I will curse our parents to a life in hell."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just getting fat," Kisame suggested.

"What's wrong with him being pr-preg-pregnt?" Suki asked, struggling over the big word.

"Don't worry about it sweeting. I will see you both in a few days, ok?" he said to them, giving them both a last kiss.

He jumped to the next tree and saw Kisame running through the ruble, to the other side of the forest with their 'daughter' until they were out of site. Now he had one of the biggest missions he ever had: getting Sasuke to forgive him. That's if he ever could. In fact, Itachi doubted Sasuke could forgive anyone in this life time. He, himself, wanted to kill every single one of those little shit-head ninja that was talking bad about his otouto. He wanted to make them pay but knowing Sasuke, if he and the blond idiot were really together, it would hurt him if he hurt his lovers friends. Damn.

He shook his head, he didn't have time to be worried about these things yet. He just needed to get into the village and not be noticed. Won't be to hard seeing how he was captain of anbu at age 13. Sneaking was his middle name. He started off into the forest, making sure to keep his distance from the little kids playing ninja that the Hokage calls her best. The first thing he needed to do was to get to the village elders, then talk to the Hokage. Or maybe see Sasuke first. He would have no choice but to sit still and listen. If he is pregnant then he can't move around to much, the pain would be terrible.

Itachi stopped, his heart clenching. If he is pregnant, there is no chance for survival. He will die, the baby will die and he would...no don't think like that. They were wrong. They had to be. His baby brother is fine. Just gotta make sure not to provoke him. Sasuke has gotten stronger and he didn't want to go back to Suki and Kisame hurt. And he definitely didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He kept going.

He wasn't naive enough to think everything would work out the way he wanted them too but there was nothing wrong with hoping.

**A/N: I think this is the first time I have ever had a chapter out this fast. Well, here's to you guys keeping me going. **

**R&R.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright, I swear I have a good excuse. My baby was down for the count and I super depressed. My great aunt died a few weeks ago so please forgive my tardiness. Oh yeah, I know I promised no more flashbacks but my muse demanded it. I'm sorry. It's at least cute, ok. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto...Sasuke does.**

**How The Fish Got His Wings**

While the Konaha nin were traveling back to their village at top speed, Itachi made sure he traveled slower and out of their range of sight and smell. As luck would have it, they were distracted enough by the news Naruto had given them. It let Itachi relax enough to worry about Sasuke's reaction to seeing him. It had been about four years and he remembered the last time he saw his little brother. Itachi made him relive that old hell. Itachi put his baby brother through tsukuyomi, the worst of the Genjutsu had. That thought made Itachi's chest hurt. He stopped on a branch, the wind and leaves flying in the direction of the village. _What am I even doing? He's not going to forgive me. I should just turn around and return to the people who I know love me. Kisame and Suki._

Just thinking about his small family lightened his heart. But the only thing stopping him was the fact that he may never see his little otouto again. At least, not in this life. He, himself studied the jutsu his damn father made that med nin hokage put on Sasuke. Not even when he was born. There was no way he could survive. It didn't matter if she was the best, she isn't going to be able to save him.

_Unless...the babies are no longer in him._

He stood on the tree, looking longingly at the direction his hubby took their daughter. He smiled and looked down at the small silver ring on his left ring finger. He faced Konaha again, and jumped.

* * *

The Konaha nin were traveling back to their village at top speed but Naruto was going faster than top speed. Kyubi said something was wrong with Sasuke and he needed to get to him as fast as possible. The vision he had earlier that day played through his mind. Seeing Sasuke's name on the tomb stone and another, smaller tombstone beside his.

No.

Three tombstones besides his. Why would Naruto's vision give him three tombstones, Sasuke is carrying twins. That thought gave him hope. If his vision could mess up like that then maybe the whole thing could be screwed up. Maybe.

_Hey, fox?_ Naruto called, disturbing the demon from his thoughts.

**What is it? **He said, sounding irritated.

_Is, is Sasuke gonna die? _

**Stop sounding like there is absolutely no hope left! **Kyubi shouted. This startled Naruto, not knowing that it wasn't Sasuke he was really worried for.

_Kyu-Kyubi? I didn't know Sasuke meant that much to you. This is a sad day for both of us then, huh? _

**Kit, I've got a confession. And before I say it, I want you to know that I didn't know that it was going to happen, alright?** He said, worriedly. Then wondered why he felt worried, it wasn't like Naruto could actually do anything to him. Except not let him have sex with Sasuke again. Or, more importantly...

_What, what did you do? _Naruto asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

Kyubi only said three words. **I am mated.**

* * *

(How the hell could this have happened? It's impossible.) Sasuke said. He was feeling drained from all the new information just being thrown at him from every conceivable and inconceivable direction. He sat up and rested against the head board of the hospitals bed, waiting for an answer.

**(Well love, it seems that I am mated.) **Sasha's voice was smiling. In a way, she was happy. But in more ways, she was a little worried.

(Please be a bit more specific on the whole 'I'm mated', could you? How did that happen? When did that happen?) Sasuke had an idea of when but he needed to hear it from her.

**(I...I am not one hundred percent sure but I think it was when you and Naruto did **_**it **_**for the first time. I just don't know how. Sorry kitten.)** Sasuke sighed. With all the complications, it was just making him want to scream.**(Kitten, this is somewhat good news.) **

(How? How is any of this good news?)

Tsunade looked at him worriedly, "Sasuke, do you know what has happened? Are you able to talk to Sasha like Naruto can talk to Kyubi?" Sasuke nodded at that, "What did she say?"

"Well," Sasuke started, "apparently the three children already have demons sealed inside them. Two of them have a foxes and one has a cat. And, even more interestingly, Sasha is mated to Nartuto-"

**(No, not Naruto you idiot!)** Sasha hissed. Tsunade looked about ready to faint.

"I'm sorry, not Naruto. My bad, I guess," he said lamely. He was getting pissed.(Then who the hell are you mated to?)

_

* * *

_

Oh my gosh! You're mated to Sa-Sasuke, aren't you?!

Naruto is now beyond pissed. Sasuke was his and no one else's. As he tensed up, every time a took a leap off the trees, their branches broke off, leaving the rest of his companions worried...and the ones right behind Naruto had to find a path towards the leaf village that didn't have broken branches. They had to leap too somehow.

**You know what, first off; you **_**let **_**me fuck him, ok. And second off; NO I AM NOT MATED WITH YOUR FUCKING...WELL...MATE!!! GOT IT!!! **Needless to say, Kyubi was now pissed. The ignorance of that brat.

_Well, who are you mated with then?_ Naruto asked, not only pissed but thoroughly confused.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto turned to see Hinata a little behind him, doing her best to keep up to his speed. He narrowed his eyes and was about to just speed up again and then remembered that she didn't say anything bad or make fun of Sasuke. He didn't even know what her opinion about everything that has happened is and for some reason, he wanted to know. So he slowed down a bit to her pace and answered.

"Yeah...I guess I'm fine," he said slowly but Hinata picked up on the worry in his voice.

"Naruto, I'd like to think that in all our years of friendship, you would know me better than lie to me," she said tersely and he turned to her surprised and then again remembered that she has long since changed following the Pein incident with the village and him attacking it.

"Were friends Naruto and I know that Sasuke isn't the only thing on your mind, so please, tell me what's wrong," Hinata said as calmly as she could. She was still a bit sad that she confessed her love to him and almost died in the process and he still chooses a guy. And Sasuke nonetheless. _I always assumed that theirs was a brotherly love and I might have actually still stood a chance. Of course not._

"It's just something the fox has been telling me. Or rather, keeps putting off telling me," Naruto said, not really wanting to say much more. Not when he doesn't have everything put together.

"What's he say-" she started but as the village came into view, Naruto picked up his speed, leaving a very disgruntled Hinata behind.

He jump and hit the ground and started running towards the hokage's office. **No, go to the hospital, he's in there.**

_How do you know where he is? _Naruto said but started running off towards the hospital now, passing Sai on the way.

**My mate is with him. **Kyubi was now very worried because he knew it wasn't Sasuke but he had a feeling that in order to see his mate as often as possible, he would need to see Sasuke too.

"Naruto! Come back here," Shikamaru shouted, heading in the direction of the hokage's office, "we need to repor-"

"Shikamaru," Hinata spoke up, "let him go. He said that Kyubi was saying things that was making him worry and I have a feeling that it was about Sasuke."

* * *

Itachi was watching Naruto run to his little brother who was lying in the hospital, looking as if he was trying to figure out all of life's mysteries. Itachi had been at the hospital for a moment, taking a good look at his brother and seeing how much he had grown. He had his hand on his abdomen, rubbing it as if he was already lulling the things inside of him that were gonna ultimately be his doom. As far as Itachi was concerned, they were monsters. As were his parents, along with the greedy bitch hokage. Didn't they know that this was gonna happen? Itachi clenched his fist and moved quickly through the village to his and Sasuke's childhood home.

_Of course they knew this was going to happen. It's what they wanted to happen. They didn't care that they were condemning one of the only truly good souls on this earth._ Sasuke has made mistakes but he has payed for them.

Itachi got to their home and something was off. He ran and opened the door, expecting a mountain of dust to hit him but everything in the house was clean and more importantly, it looks lived in. Itachi, still in shock, stepped inside. He took his shoes off at the door and looked around. He went to the kitchen to see if there was food; not to eat but to be sure that someone lives here and it doesn't just get cleaned everyday. When he got there, he saw dishes in the sink, plates on the table of food from a while ago, three days at the most, Itachi guessed. There was a half empty glass of water on the counter that had tiny cracks in them. _Looks like someone got a little angry. But who and...why?_ He opened the refrigerator and noticed that there were an excessive amount of...tomatoes. _Yup, that proves it. Sasuke still lives here._ He closed the fridge and looked towards the stairs. _I wonder if he still sleeps in his old bedroom._ He trekked up the stairs slowly until he hit the top. When he did, he suddenly rushed over and opened up Sasuke's old bedroom door. It was different. He went in and saw that the dresser was where his bed used to be, by the window. In fact there was no bed in that room. He went over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer. It was empty, as were the rest of them. He went over to the closet and opened those doors. There were six big boxes on top of a shelf that their father made. Itachi took them down, one by one. The first three held Sasuke's old clothes from when he was a baby up until he was thirteen, before he left to get training by Orochimaru. That was something Itachi blamed himself for. He felt he pushed Sasuke in that direction when he kept telling him he was weak.

Itachi sighed. The next two boxes were Sasuke's old toys. Blocks he used to play with, fake shuriken and kunai, even some stuffed animals. He smiled a bit. Sasuke didn't have many cares then. Itachi had wished on many different occasions that there was a different way to settle the rift between the Uchiha clan and the village. That the elders and Danzo decided that wiping his entire clan out was the only option and it had to be Itachi. When Itachi did think of those kinds of things, he remembered Kisame and Suki. He couldn't trade them for anything. The only thing he couldn't sacrifice for Sasuke, as much as he loved him.

Itachi felt like crying when he got to the last box. Old family photos. The first thing that caught his eye though was Sasuke's old headband. The one Naruto put a slash through the Leaf symbol. He pulled that out and set it aside. He sat down by the box and started to pull out anything his hand would reach. The first one was a family portrait. The only ones smiling were Sasuke and their mother. Itachi and his father looked like they'd rather be somewhere else. _I guess were two of a kind. Shit, I hope I didn't turn out like him. We never really knew what he was thinking so I don't know if there was any real love in his heart, for either of us._ Itachi pulled out another picture. This one was with Itachi and Sasuke only. They were soaking wet and most of the clothes and skin were covered in mud but they were smiling like a couple of loons even though Itachi looked like he wanted to go to sleep on the spot. Itachi remembered this day very well.

"_Itachi!!!!" yelled the four year old Sasuke from the back door, "It's. RAI-NING. You promised!" Itachi was up in his room changing. The ten year old had just gotten back from a very long mission and was tired. He put some sleeper pants on and a shirt. Right before he could put his head on his pillow, he was tackled to the ground by his annoying little brother._

"_Sasuke please not today. I just got back from a long mission and I'm tired," he said, letting the fatigue drip into his voice as he stood up. Sasuke looked up at him and just looked at him. Itachi felt that Sasuke was studying him, as if to tell if he was telling the truth or not. It was long moments before Sasuke put on a puppy dog face and said in resignation._

"_Ok, I can see that. Good night, 'Tachi," and with that, he left the room and closed his door. Itachi sat down on his bed, put his elbows on his knees and put his face on his hands and just sighed. _

"_Sleep," he said to himself, " I need sleep. Sasuke will be fine. He knows the next time it rains we will." _But when?_ The next time it rains, he could very well be on a mission and miss out. Itachi got up and opened the door. He went downstairs and walked around to the back door to find Sasuke on the porch where they always sit and talk. He was sticking his hand out to catch some of the rain in his hand. His arm wasn't long enough to stay still and catch the rain so Itachi, with a burst of adrenaline, ran, scooped Sasuke up in his arms and dove for the mud. Sasuke squealed in delight. _

"_I thought you said you were tired!" he shouted while picking up a big mud ball and chucking it at his older brother while receiving one on the forehead._

_Itachi laughed, "I made a promise, didn't I. Now what kind of older brother would I be if I didn't keep my promises." Itachi had never seen a bigger smile on Sasuke's face. There was nothing but trust in those eyes. That made Itachi smile, which made Sasuke smile even more. Soon they started to laugh. As they laughed, they threw mud at each other. Soon the mud throwing turned into play wrestling where they would take turns shoving each others faces in the ground. It wasn't long before they heard their mothers voice from the porch._

"_What are you two doing?" she said incredulously, "Itachi, you are ten and...a... chunin..." she trailed off as she looked at her two sons. They both sat on the ground looking at her, smiling together. She turned and walked back into the house. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Sasuke threw the first mud ball again. _

_After ten minutes of throwing mud and wrestling, Mikoto Uchiha came back out with a camera. They looked at her, big smiles on their faces, and she took the picture. She set the camera down and walked out to her sons and smiled at them. Then she did something she hardly ever did, with Itachi anyways. She pulled both of them in her arms and squeezed._

"_I love you both very much," she whispered to them, "I don't want either of you to forget it, ok."_

"_Yes mother,"they both replied. The three went into the house to wash up for dinner._

Itachi set that picture aside. It seems that when he lost himself to nostalgia, he really began to cry. _Those were the good old days, I guess. I suppose that I will just have to keep reminding myself that I was ordered to kill the _entire_ clan, including her._ He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regain his composure. It just wouldn't do to cry like that. Itachi couldn't remember the last time he did cry. No wait, he did. On _that_ night. So what did it matter if he cried now? No one was here to judge him. He was alone for the moment, he can do what he needs to.

So he did, for the next few hours, he let out all his anguish.

**

* * *

**

(I don't know...exactly.)

Sasha said, knowing how Sasuke would react. The kid can be very predictable at times. But she was worried because she had an idea at who she was mated with and that part scared her. It was inconceivable. So, she did her best not to think about it.

(You don't know who you're mated to.) Sasuke repeated back to her in an emotionless voice. He didn't know what to think anymore. (Wait a second! It should be obvious.) He said to her in an astounding way.

**(What? How?)**

(My two of my three children are going to have _KITSUNE_ in them. As in baby _FOXES!) _Sasha froze at this and Sasuke let the surprise show on his face. Tsunade saw this.

"Sa-Sasuke? What happened? Who is she mated with?"she asked trying not to let the fact she was freaking out show. She was the hokage for goodness sake.

"I-we think it's the nine tails," he said slowly. Her mouth went agape.

"How is that possible?" she asked and suddenly wondered why she was asking that. She already knew he didn't know.

"I don't know, lady hokage," he said, "but I have a feeling somebody does." He narrowed his eyes as he saw the blond running towards the hospital.

(')(')  
(0.0)  
(").(")The bunny is back....heh heh. -sigh- I know shoot me now right, but I am truly sorry for making you guys wait two whole months. R&R pretty please.


	16. Chapter 15

Woot! Hey all. Here's the next chappie

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

How The Fish Got His Wings

Tsunade saw Sasuke look out the window. He looked mad. No. He looked like his whole soul competed in conflict that would ultimately shape most of their lives, for the better part of their years left on this earth.. Finding out that he that has conceived not two but three children can be one problem in its self but finding out that demons have been sealed inside them just goes beyond those thin lines. How Sasuke must be feeling. _I wonder if the demons being inside Sasuke is a good thing. Never in all my life have I ever heard of anything like this happening. It's probably the first time something like this has happened._She looked out the window to but underestimated the time it would take the being Sasuke looked at to get from that spot to right outside the door of the hospital room.

She saw Sasuke turn his head towards the door. She listened hard but for a few seconds she couldn't hear anything. Right before she could turn to Sasuke to ask what he expected to happen, she heard it. Sandals clapping against the hospital floors, hurrying towards a targeted designation. They stopped outside the room and Tsunade, too, looked at the door expectantly. She wondered if Sasuke had a fight planned. Good thing she stayed in the room, her medic jutsu would most likely be needed. What a day this turned out to be, and it has not even finished yet.

The door creaked slowly open and in came Naruto. Sasuke caught the look of relief on his face when he entered the room. Naruto, on the other hand, missed the menacing stare he should have been receiving from Sasuke. **(Let's be a little rational, alright kitten. He might not know what is going on either.)** Sasha told him, trying to be the better and more understanding part of his brain.

Naruto ran to Sasuke's side, took him into a warm and much needed embrace and whispered, "Thank God you're alright." Sasuke felt warm wetness on his shoulder so he felt he should let Naruto have a moment of peace before he inquired as to why he had demons sealed inside his children. He hugged him back for good measure but when they parted, Naruto attached his lips on Sasuke's, as if they had been days apart, instead of only a few hours. Sasuke put his hands on his Jacket, trying to push him off but Naruto wouldn't have it. He pushed at Sasuke until he was lying all the way down and then climbed on top of him. Naruto kissed him roughly, desperatly. His hands roamed over Sasuke's chest until he reached the bottom of his hospital shirt. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked at Sasuke's lips, begging for entrance; all the while, his left hand at Sasuke's right shoulder, holding him down and his right hand pushing the shirt up. He stopped halfway and his hand drifted over the tiniest bump of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's hot hand on his cool skin. Naruto took this to his advantage and thrust his tongue inside Sasuke's beautiful mouth. The dominance had already been claimed and both boys knew it. Soon, both started to move, up and down, up and down. Both getting more and more aroused, somehow thinking this shouldn't really be happening in a hospital. Naruto vaguely remembered seeing Tsunade in the room but didn't have time to care, which could be counted as a mistake because the next thing he knew, his head felt like it had a crack in it and his ass was on the floor against the hospital wall.

"Hello, I called your names about ten times," Naruto looked over to Tsunade who's face had turned bright red, "Don't you know to be more considerate, baka."

"Sorry Grandma, I just needed to see Sasuke," he said, rubbing the spot on his head that hurt the most. He stood up and turned to Sasuke. Naruto noticed something a little off with his lover. He took a step back to get a good look at Sasuke and saw something in his eyes that he didn't fully understand. He seemed to be a bit more than upset and this made Naruto worry even more than when he ran as fast as he could to get here. Sasuke sat up and breathed in deep, trying to take mastery of himself again. It took a few minutes but he regained his composure.

"Your back soon," Sasuke said indifferently. **(Aren't you wondering why? He also seems to be a smidgen out of breath, ne? Ah, nevermind... That was a bit wild. Heh.) **Sasha said.

**I heard that!!!...Oh fuck. **Kyubi shouted.

_Heard what?_ He sure as hell didn't hear anything, other than Sasuke being upset yet at the same time bored, almost.

**(Oh shit.) **Sasha said. "Sasuke, is everything alright. Kyubi said he thought something might be wrong but I don't know if he was worrying for nothing or not?" Naruto said, kind of ignoring Kyubi for the moment.

"I'm fi-" he sighed, "no I'm not fine. We just found out that I am pregnant with three children. Not just two." Sasuke looked down at his hands, figuring out what he would say next. How he would approach Naruto about the whole demons sealed inside their children, thing. Naruto, on the other hand, froze. He remembered his not-so-accurate vision and saw that it just happened to be frighteningly spot on. Naruto distantly remembered seeing four headstones. His three children and the love of his life. He walked towards the bed, sank to his knees and grabbed a hold of one of Sasuke's hands. Before he knew it, he started to sob harshly, as if Sasuke had already died.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and knew he couldn't do something like this. At least not intentionally. He started to understand that what happened might not have been one hundred percent Naruto's fault. He wondered briefly if he had a hand in it. He rubbed the hand that Naruto didn't have a hold of through his blond lovers hair.

"Naruto, it's going to be alright, I think," Sasuke said, trying to comfort Naruto. **(Kitten, something happened.)** Sasha said, freaking out.

(What happened?) Sasuke asked as Naruto head came up. "This is all my fault Sasuke. Grandma can't save you. And you'll die. You and our children. I thought for a moment that you might be ok then Kyubi said something was wrong then I come back and you have three kids instead of one and now Kyubi is freaking out-" Naruto ranted. **Kid shut the fuck up! Ask Sasuke if he has some sort of secret!! **

_Why would Sasuke have a secret? What are you thinking?_ Naruto asked as his heart rate increased. He didn't want Sasuke to have a secret that might affect the babies lives even more, if that were possible.

**(Um, hello?)** Sasha asked.

(Ya?) Sasuke answered. Thoroughly confused at her behavior. And saddened by Naruto's.

**(Hold on love, tell me if you can here me in fifteen seconds, ok) **She concentrated harder, for a different mind. She had become so used to reaching out for Sasuke's mind and no one else's that now it became difficult to reach another's. Sasha didn't even know who's mind she tried to reach, but then...

**(Hello? Can you here me?) **She asked, not knowing who she was asking. The fifteen seconds were up.

(I didn't hear anything.) Sasuke said. He was tired and he answered her after twenty seconds.

**Yes I can hear you. Who are you?** The Kyubi asked, a little disgruntled. The only people he has ever talked to in the last eighteen years just happened to be Naruto and Sauske.

**(My name is Sasha, you are the nine tails, Kyubi, right?)** Sasha said, freaking out right now. She was actually having a conversation with the infamous fox demon that nearly, under the influence of the Sharingan, destroyed the leaf village eighteen years ago.

**Yes...and...you're...Sasha...my mate. **Kyubi said slowly. He had a mate. He had mated. **But how. How is this poss- oh. **

**("Oh" What does oh mean? Sasuke is freaking out right now trying to figure out how he is having three children and on top of that, two of them is having demon foxes sealed inside them and one is having a kitten in them? So don't say "oh") **Sasha said, getting frustrated and also wondering how Naruto puts up with him.

(Sasha, what's going on?) Sasuke asked, not at all hearing their conversation. "Sasuke," Naruto said, getting his attention, "Kyubi wants me to ask if there was some kind of...secret you wanted to tell me?" Hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Yeah, there is," he said, (here it goes) "the three children in me...have demons sealed inside them." He let that information sink into Naruto's mind. He saw Naruto's eyes get big. He began again. "Yeah, two of them have fox demons and one has a kitten demon. Oh and remember Sasha, the demon cat the hokage was talking about? She is also...sealed inside me." He looked down and then back at Naruto, his face reddening.

"Kyubi and I figured that," Naruto said, "well, we just kind of guessed at it but he says that the kind of demon that she is, she preserves life, right? Can't she keep you guys alive?" Naruto said in a rush.

"I don't know anything about that," he said, his mind wondering, "the first time it happened...uh...never mind." He said, silently degrading himself for being careless. That part of his life should have been erased from his memory. The fact that he can still feel Orochimaru just about every time he has a chance to be alone should be bad enough, but some memories are just too painful to forget.

"Of course this is the first time this has happened, this is the first time you've ever been pregnant, right?" Naruto asks, hoping the answer would be the one he wants.

"D-don't be stupid. Of course this is the first time I've ever been pregnant," Sasuke said in a rush. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. (Good, I didn't blow my cover. He can never find out.)

"Never find out what?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke worriedly. Sasuke just froze. (Wha-what the hell. I didn't say that out loud.) He looked over to Naruto, who looked at him with wide eyes. (Sasha, you never told me what's going on.) Sasuke said to his demon, starting to really panic.

**(Hold a minute dear... Ok fox, what's going on?) **She said. Now, she has never been the type to be mean but someone precious to her has fallen in to the dark part of his mind again and she intends on bringing him back out, fully intact.

**Ok, so, when Naruto and Sasuke had sex for the first time...it wasn't really Naruto.** He said kind of sheepishly.

**(...WHAT!!! You practically raped him you sonofabitch!)**

**Hey, he asked for it, alri-**

**(From NARUTO you sick fuck)**

**What's it matter. It was Naruto's body, it was still Naruto and besides after that was all Naruto.**

**(That doesn't matter and what does matter is that now Sasuke is pregnant with...our...kittens.) **She finished slowly. She thought about this for a minute. Ever since she woke up inside Sasuke, she has never allowed herself to be selfish. But this time, she can be. Maybe Sasuke will let her be selfish and allow her kitten and kitlets to share his children's souls and bodies.

**Hey, I gotta question for you.**

**(Ye-yeah?)**

**It takes two to tango. There are two kits in Sasuke...and a kitten. Explain that.**

**(I-I guess I might have taken over for Sasuke too.)**

**HA and you were acting soo high and mighty about it too.**

**(It wasn't for pleasure reasons. You see, when Sasuke was back with Orochimaru, you know he was raped by him, right?)**

**Yes, I know about that.**

**(Well, after Sasuke's sixteenth year, I woke up and when that would happen, I would take over for Sasuke and force myself to pass out, for the both of us.)**

**You would do something like that, for another person? A human one at that?**

**(Yes, especially because I wasn't there for him when he really needed me. Anyway, it was only for a moment that I came out, he doesn't really remember it but that was all it took, I guess.)**

**Ha, and you were trying to pin it all on me. Hehe.**

**(Shut-up...Sasuke?) **Sasha called out.

(Ye-yeah?)

**(What is going on over there?) **She asked, completely oblivious to the current situation.

(Na-Naruto can hear my thoughts, I think.) He said worriedly. (And why didn't you know what was going on?)

**(I'm sorry kitten, I...was...a bit distracted. But test it. See if he can hear our conversation.)**

(Alright.) "Naruto, did you hear anything just now. Things I might have said without actually saying them out loud?" Sasuke said, hoping beyond hopes that he could be wrong.

"No, I didn't," Naruto said confused and wondering why Sasuke continued to evade his question. (Good...Sasha, he said he didn't hear anything.) "Why is that good?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you said you didn't hear anything?!"Sasuke said. Naruto's worriedness soared.

"All I heard was 'good' although you didn't move your mouth,"Naruto said. _What the hell is going on?!_

"That's what I want to know," Sasuke answered. Naruto, then, took his turn at being thoroughly surprised.

"I-I didn't say that out loud," Naruto said.

"So that mean-"Sasuke started.

"We can read each others thought?" Naruto finished. _Kyubi, what the hell?!_

**What the hell what? **He asked, not knowing of the predicament his host was in.

"Naruto, think rationally. People can't read each others thought," Sasuke said, trying and failing to think rationally at this point.

"Well," started Tsunade who had become nearly invisible throughout the whole five minutes of the mess, "Soul mates can. I've seen something like _that_ before. It's rare, but it does happen." The boys looked at her then back at each other.

Naruto concentrated, _Sa-Sasuke, can you hear me?_ And he knew Sasuke did since eyes eyes widened a fraction of an ince.

So Sasuke closed his eyes, too, concentrated and said (ye-yeah, can you hear me?) And he knew the answer when Naruto had on the biggest smile he had ever seen in all his years of knowing Naruto.

"Wh-what does this mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stood up and sat down on the bed at Sasuke's side.

"Well, silly, this means that we"kiss on the forehead "are" kiss on cheek "soul mates." Naruto kissed him on the lips. When they parted, they both shared a small smile.

Meanwhile, their demons listened in on their conversation. **(Does this mean that we, too, are...)**

**Soul mates? I do believe so.**

**(Well...shit. And the two little ones can't hear us at all?)**

**No, and it appears that when they are talking to each other, in their minds of course, we can't hear them.**

**(Right, right. Soul mate privacy and all that.) **Silence filled their minds as they paid their hosts their attention.

**I hope Sasuke will be alright. **Kyubi said.

**(For our kits and kitten or for Naruto?)** She asked him, truly curious.

**Everybody here, with more reasons than I could care to count.**

**A/N: okay, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Writers block and everything like that. And, something was stopping me from putting my story on here, it made me sad. Don't worry though cuz the next chapter is well under way. R&R :) **


	17. Chapter 16

Ok, so I have been in the process of moving and haven't really had the time, or energy, or...the internet...to do much of anything with this story but holy fuck have I been thinking and brainstorming about it and for those of you who think the worst is over, buckle up. Not gonna say anymore now but don't worry, it will come.

_**Read bottom, very important!!11**_

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei.

How the Fish Got His Wings

Itachi woke up on the floor of his little brothers old bedroom. He sat up and looked around, wondering how and why he came to be on the floor in the first place. As his mind searched through recent events, his hand brushed across the floor and ran into a picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it sadly. _Oh yeah, I was crying like a baby. Maybe I needed that. Better not look at anymore pictures._

He put the picture down and stood up. He felt a bit groggy from crying himself too sleep. He noticed the sun had gone down as he looked out the window. He turned towards the boxes and put everything where they had originally been...there...everything perfect. He walked out to the hall way and closed the door behind him. Itachi leaned against at let out the long breathe he wasn't even aware he was holding in. He looked up and, without thinking about it, his feet carried him to the room that was once upon an eleven years ago, his parents room. It was slightly open. This puzzled Itachi. _He...he actually sleeps in this room? Does it not remind him of...of them?_He walked at bit faster and threw open the door and what he saw amazed him. And made him a bit happy. _He redid it. Good._

"For a moment, I thought his heart and mind were still in the past," he said aloud,

completely sure that he was the only occupant in his old childhood home. He hair moved with some wind and he shivered, having leaving his old Akatsuki cloak behind it was hard to keep warm. _Sure is drafty in here? Where is that coming from, can't have Sasuke getting a cold._ Just as he was thinking those thoughts, two people walked in the front door.

"Alright Sasuke, remember what Baa-chan said, take it easy," said the Kyubi vessel. Itachi stopped his breathe in an instant and went into the Sasuke's new room. He put the door back to where it had been but the movement did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "Someone is here."

_**Earlier that day**_

Sasuke, still a bit dazed from finding out that he had found the other half of his soul,

wanted to not be in the hospital anymore.

"Tsunade-sama, I want to go home," he said to the medic-nin.

"I know you do but I'm still worried. We should keep you here, under surveillance, in case anything goes wrong. I want-"

"Tsunade-sama, do you know why I am always in perfect health?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the hokage.

"You're a good ninja who is knowledgeable?" she answered.

"Thank you but no. If Sasha even detects a cold coming on, she will warn me and

demand that I do something about before it can escalate. I don't really get it but she's protective of me and she will be doubly since I am carrying not only mine but her offspring as well," he told her.

"And if Sasha tells him and he doesn't want to do anything about it," Naruto spoke up, " Kyubi will find out and tell me and I will drag his pregnant ass down here myself." He finished with a smile. Finding out that Sasuke was his soul mate lightened his heart and what's more, Kyubi and Sasha are soul mate too. Maybe things will turn out ok...maybe.

"Fine but you _need_ to take it easy Sasuke,"Tsunade said, "I'm...I...I don't know what to say."

"Tsunade-sama, you have to know by now that it isn't in my nature to forgive so easily but for you...if this works out..I can," Sasuke told her with a small smile. She looked at him for a minute, studying him, seeking the truth and after a moment, she smiled back.

"Arigato, Sasuke," Tsunade said, quietly. Naruto just looked between the two feeling happier and decided to break the mood.

"Well as fun as this is, I think Sasuke wants to make like a tree and leave," he said with a big smile.

"Che...idiot. Yes, you can leave Sasuke, although, you might want to change first. I made sure to have your clothes washed," Tsunade said and pointed to the shelf to the left of the hospital bed, " they are in there."

Sasuke nodded. "Arigato, hokage-sama." With that, the hokage left the room. For a moment, Sasuke didn't move. He looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him. Both looked as worried as each other felt and both knew that in a few months they wouldn't have to worry anymore. Either something good will happen...or something bad. None of the four wanted to worry about it though, Naruto just wanted to get Sasuke back to his house to go to sleep. In his nice, comfy, bed.

Sasuke got out of bed and quickly got dressed. After about five minutes of fighting off Naruto, the boys walked out to the hallway (with Naruto sporting a shiner) and was greeted by the ten people, seven of which Naruto would rather not see. For a moment, Sasuke couldn't move but when he did, he looked at Naruto in confusion; who in turn looked confused himself.

Sakura ran in front of everyone and looked at Sasuke, "Hey, what did Lady Tsunade say? Is everything ok?" She looked very worried. Naruto had headed back in such a hurry.

"Ye-yeah. Just ya know...ahh...haha...a precautionary...or some-something like that," he said, stuttering around his lie which was too painfully obvious to everyone present.

"Okaaaay? But your fine now? How are the twins?" she asked and really regretted it because he looked at her incredulously.

"Sa-Sakura, whaaat are you talking...a...about?" he asked, looking at with pleading eyes, asking her to take back what she just said. It seems it was to late though, he looked at everyone and saw that they somehow knew beforehand. He looked at Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. When I stopped for a moment to talk to Kyubi, everyone demanded what was up and it was just question after question and I kinda got it into my mind that you wouldn't mind me saying,"Naruto said and looked at Sasuke apologetically, "I'm sorry if you really didn't want me to though."

Sasuke bit his lip and looked down. He turned and started walking the other direction and kept going until Naruto asked where he was going.

"Home," he replied softly, head still down.

"Sasuke,"Sakura spoke up, "there's no exit that way."

"I'll make one then," he said through gritted teeth. But then his hand was being pulled by another, bigger, hand and started in the other direction.

"Sasuke, how about we use the exits that the architects made for us to use instead? Huh?" Naruto asked him with a small smile. Sasuke looked at him and huffed in agreement. As they walked, they didn't stop for everyone to get out of their way so everyone backed up in a hurry. That is, until they ran into Ino who, curiously enough, ran and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Ino?" Sasuke sounded shocked. (Thought she might have hated me for going with Naruto. Then getting knocked up in the process.)

**(Yeah? Well she is probably like Sakura. This town is filled with pervs.) **Sasha said with a small laugh.

(Che. I guess.) He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and gave it a small squeeze.

"Sasuke, I know you have Sakura and Lady Tsunade but...but do you think...I...could...ya know..."Ino asked, her sentence trailing off as she started to let go of him. His arms dropped from her body and stared at her.

"You want to help me?" he asked, thoroughly perplexed. She smiled at him and nodded. He nodded back at her and stared moving towards the exit of the hospital.

"Naruto," a voice said from behind them. Naruto turned around and looked at Neji, who had him Byakugan activated and was staring at Sasuke's abdomen.

"Uh, Neji? What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see if...um...never mind," he said, giving up on any explanation, "It's just that, you have three of them. Naruto you didn't say he had three of them. How are they coming out?" He finished. Sasuke, for his part, looked embarrassed.

"A caesarian section," he answered, " and could you not do that. I'm kinda afraid you'll give them brain cancer or something with your fuckin' x-ray vision." There were a few snickers.

"It's not like radiation or whatever comes out," Neji said, defending his doujutsu.

"Then you've never seen drawn together," Sasuke said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm going home now." With that, he walked down the hall and didn't stop until he hit the doors of the hospital. When he put his hand on the door, a sharp pain coursed through him and it started from the space between his neck and shoulder on the left side. Where his curse mark is. Panic took over as the pain continued and got worse in the process. He put his hand over it, as if he did that the pain would subside. At just like that, as quickly as it came, the pain disappeared. He stood there for a moment, waiting for the shaking to stop and his breath to slow down. (Fuck, something else to worry about. I'd forgotten it was even there.)

**(Fox, tell Naruto to hurry up!)** Sasha said worriedly.

Naruto watched him walk away and when he was sure Sasuke was out of earshot, he asked who would be the one to tell Tsunade about the Itachi incident.

"Well Naruto," Shikamaru started, " I was kind of hoping you would. Seeing as you were the only one to actually see him and Kisame."

"Shikamaru, I would really just like to go back with Sasuke,"he said, looking tired, "it has been a really long day and I just want to get some sleep. And I am pretty damn sure Sasuke wants me to go with him-"

"So you can screw him,"Kiba says under his breathe with a smile.

"and...you have something to say Inuzuka?" Naruto growled.

"Actually I'm kind of jealous," he says. Naruto gives him a confused look.

"You have someone to go home to now," Naruto smiles, "I still have my mom and big sis," Naruto laughs and Kiba sighs, "fuck my life."

**Kit, hurry up. Sasha says Sasuke is feeling sick.**

"Listen, maybe I'll talk to grandma Tsunade later but I have to go now ok, Sasuke isn't feeling well,"Naruto says and turns and starts running in the direction he saw Sasuke go. When he caught up to him he saw Sasuke just standing at the door, a bit out of breath.

"Sasuke what's wrong," he asks coming up to Sasuke's side.

"What?" Sasuke popped his head up and looked at Naruto, "Nothing, lets go home."

"Right." And with that, they both walked out of the hospital and started making their way towards Sasuke's house. Their walk was spent mostly in silence but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand so they were content. After a while, Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Would you like to...um...moveinwithme?" he asked, his cheeks lighting up. Naruto froze. He stopped walking and faced Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"Do you want to move in with me. Like, live in my house?" Naruto didn't answer for a moment, so Sasuke said, " no, never mind. I'm sorry-"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, taking Sasuke's face into his hands, "I would love too." He then gave him a warm kiss. They ignored all the stares and walked back to the house without anymore delays.

"What do you want for dinner," Sasuke asked as they came upon the house.

"Ramen?"

"I have pasta."

"I want ramen."

"Pasta it is."

"Alright Sasuke, remember what Baa-chan said, take it easy," said the Kyubi vessel as they walked into the house. Sasuke froze, something wasn't right. Then he saw his bedroom door move and knew something was up.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "Someone is here."

_**A/N:**_** So here's what's up. Some fucked up things have been happening and I am truly sorry for not updating a bit faster. To tell you the truth, I even had to go back a few times to re-read a few chapters to make sure I wasn't being redundant. **

**Up top I told you I have been brainstorming and I came up with two possible scenarios. I am not going to tell what they are, lets just called them Alpha and Beta. You guys are going to choose which scenario is going to be played out. **

**The first one to have 10 votes will be the 'official' plot. And the second one, well if anyone is interested, I will make an alternative when this fic is finish, ok. **

**Recap: first to have ten votes gets in. Say yes for Alpha or say yes for Beta. Its up to you. Ok. I can't update until but they are pretty much written out already...in my mind. XD. So hurry and R&R kk. **


	18. Chapter 17

Ok so for the past few months I have been helping my best friend with her wedding, leaving me incapable to even spare my story a thought, which she told me to do in my own time, which I never had. She gets married next month but I finally got to sit down an beat this out of me. I am sorry but my duties as maid of honor demanded that I give my friend my full attention. But I didn't just make up this on the spot, during my classes I would right little notes to myself, making sure I had shit to put in. The only thing I didn't plan for was Kakashi and Guy and I'm surprised at how much I actually like it so here is the long awaited chapter 17...it's 17 right?

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Mishimoto-sensei.

How The Fish Got His Wings

Naruto looked at Sasuke in concern then closed his eyes and concentrated. _Whoever the person is, they are hiding their chakra well. _So Naruto tapped into the power of the demon sealed inside him and spread his chakra out a little at a time. He searched throughout the downstairs first and once he figured it had no beings, the upstairs came. The red chakra stretched out more, going under the cracks of doors, finding nothing. Finding nothing, until it came to Sasuke and Naruto's room. The chakra needn't go in because Naruto could feel the presence of one nin. Naruto opened his eyes and the chakra disappeared. "One, in your...er...our room," Naruto whispered, feeling unsure of the statement. After all, Sasuke only _just_ asked him to move in. Sasuke nodded and gave a small smirk. As he started for the stairs, Naruto grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back.

"Naruto," Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, "I can handle-"

"I'm sure you can but I don't want you too," Naruto said in a quick whisper.

"You can't tell me what-"

"Damn it Sasuke, you're pregnant. Tsunade said to take it easy and that person in our room...well he's strong. If you go in there and it turns into a full scale battle, you and the babies could get seriously hurt. You will stay here," Naruto said in a huff.

**(He has made some serious points. And in any case, you need to save your chakra. You will need it, kit.)**

(Who's side are you on? He's calling us weak!)

**(Right now, we are.)**

(What?!)

**(Well if you want the kittens to survive, you need to let Naruto do the fighting. You're tired, are you not?)**

(Well, yeah. But I _can_ fight.)

**(No one doubts that. You need to preserve your chakra. It is going to your unborn children.)**

(My chakra? How? Why?)

**(Later kitten. We will talk later.) **Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked at him and he looked at Naruto.

"Fine, you don't have to be an asshole about it. Just be careful. I'm...I'm counting on you too," Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, "they'll...want to know who the other parent is, right?" Sasuke looked down, red covering his cheeks.

Naruto smiled, "yeah, I suppose they will." He grabbed Sasuke's chin so he was facing upwards and gave him a hard kiss. He pulled back, gave Sasuke a smirk and jumped to the top of the stairs, landing flawlessly silent. He strode quietly to the door of their room, where Itachi was waiting. Naruto, seeing that the door was opened enough, placed his head at the opening and peered inside. As soon as Itachi saw his face, not wanting to but finding he had no choice, connected his fist with Naruto's nose. Naruto stumbled back, trying to regain his balance. But Itachi was faster. He threw open the door, swiftly walked over to Naruto and delivered a good kick to his chest, pushing him over the railing and into the living room. He landed on a long dark blue couch and rolled onto the dark pine coffee table about a foot and a half way from the sofa.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother was in his home. Their home. Their childhood home. He looked at Naruto, seeing him groan as he was getting up. Itachi jumped and landed a half a second walking distance from Sasuke. The brothers stared a moment, feeling strange that this was the first time in five years they have seen each other. But Itachi didn't have time for any reunions...and neither did Sasuke.

While Sasuke was still in his stupor, Itachi made the correct signs and created a Kage bushin to keep Naruto busy a while. With that taken care of, he went up to Sasuke and pushed him against the door frame, pinning his hands above his head. Sauke gasped and closed his eyes as his head came into contact withe the hard wood. His wrists started bruising from the tight grip of his brother's left hand. After a few moments, when nothing happened, he dared to crack open his eyes and saw that his brother was studying the wall next to Sasuke's head. Itachi put his free hand by his brother's and softly ran his hand over the wood. Sasuke, for a moment, wondered why but when Itachi knocked against it, he finally remembered. A kunai shot out at Itachi and he caught it before it could get within an inch of him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. (He isn't...) Itachi put the kunai at the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulled it down, ripping it open slowly. The only thing louder than the tearing of his shirt, they both heard the commotion Naruto and Itachi's clone was making in the background. When Itachi reached the top of Sasuke's abdomen, he pulled the kunai down quickly, ripping the shirt in half. He let go of Sasuke's wrists and dropped the kunai simultaneously and pulled open the shirt and what he saw shocked him to the core.

Scars of all shapes and sizes all over his chest and abdomen. And his abdomen, one long, perfect line all the way across. Almost like he has had...surgery? Itachi also saw what he came here to see. Doesn't mean he wanted to see it but he did. The curve that proved he was, in fact, pregnant. His chest hitched a little as he realized that he had, in fact, failed his little brother...again. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die. But he couldn't. He had another responsibility waiting for him to return.

As Itachi let himself get distracted with everything that bombarded his mind and heart, he failed to notice that Naruto had quite cleanly discarded his clone...leaving the rest of the downstairs in utter chaos. A few seconds after Itachi ripped open Sasuke's shirt, the clone itself, whom had Naruto pinned on the kitchen floor, turned to see the evidence of their clans' sin. The moment it did so, Naruto wrenched himself free, and gave the Itachi clone a good, hard punch making it disappear into a puff of smoke.

Naruto allowed himself a second of relief from fake Itachi's onslaught before remembering he had a beloved in an almost certain critical position. He jumped up and ran towards the two brothers, fists at the ready to do their job. And they did. Before Itachi had time to defend himself, Naruto hit the side of his head with a powerful right hook. He went flying to the floor, did a couple of backward somersaults and then came to a halt as his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the living room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, breathing heavily, "are you alright?" Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked at his brother who was recovering from the powerful punch Naruto threw him.

(Why is he here? And how does he know that I'm pregnant?) All that was heard in the room was heavy breathing. All that could be felt was how thick the air was in anger, the intoxicating feeling was choking Sasuke, making him hyperventilate without realizing it.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's face transitioned through different colors and expressions, all the while, never taking his eyes off his older brother. As if automatically, Sasuke lifted his head to make room in his airways to get oxygen in and out. When he started to wheeze, Naruto then realized that Sasuke was having another panic attack again and he just started to hyperventilate.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's upper arms and gave him a small shake and shouted his name. While his left hand stayed firmly on his arm, the other went up to cup his cheek and smoothly yet securely, moved his head so that they were face to face, only a few inches apart. Naruto said his name again, but this time in a whisper. Naruto noticed Sasuke calm down a little, his eyes still had a wild look but his breathing became less erratic.

"Sasuke, listen to me," Naruto said in a voice that was failing on calm, "everything is going to be fine. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you...or the babies." Sasuke seemed to relax a little more. His breathing softened as he closed his eyes. Naruto took this as a good sign and breathed a little in relief, only momentarily forgetting about his adversary across the room.

Sasuke still felt confused and was on the verge of throwing, be it from the pregnancy or from the oh-so-recently encounter with Itachi. Sasuke thought the latter. So he closed his eyes in the laughable attempt to compose himself. He loved Naruto with all his heart but his little speech did very little to sooth him. Naruto wouldn't be able to stop Itachi it he really wanted to kill Sasuke and the babies, and Sasuke himself wouldn't be able to help because of the pregnancy. Sasuke would never think of asking Sasha for chakra because she would never risk her own children...kittens...whatever. Although, Sasuke seriously doubted that killing him and his children was what brought him here.

He was half right. Itachi didn't come to their old home to kill Sasuke.

When Itachi heard Naruto promise to protect Sasuke _and_ the babies, he felt a new anger tear through him. He had to kill the babies because it is only a matter of time before they claim his baby brother's life and then die themselves. He was angry because he knew, he _knew, _that both boys, Naruto and Sasuke, had already created an attachment to the unborn babies...to _their_ unborn babi-

Wait a second...babies...babi_es..._as in, more than one. Itachi backtracked to Naruto's promise and felt sick himself.

"Sa-Sasuke?" The boys flashed their eyes towards Itachi. Naruto looked angry and Sasuke looked...surprised.

"What the fuck do you want, Itachi?" Naruto demanded.

"I wanted to-"

"In fact, what the hell are you doing here at all?" Naruto said, taking his hands off Sasuke and taking a step towards Itachi, his hands now at his sides in tight fists.

"I came here to find out what you and the medic nin said was true about my brother," he looked at Sasuke, "and I found out."

"Well I hope you know that you are now going to face the death penalty for what you've done, you piece of shit!"

"In another life, I would have accepted that fact," Itachi said quietly, "but I can't. I have other responsibilities now." The pictures of his daughter, Suki, and his husband, Kisame, flashed into his mind. It made him smile a little, which went unnoticed by Naruto but not by Sasuke.

"Yeah, well you used to have responsibilities here too, to your clan," Naruto said, shaking in anger, "but ya killed them off so you wouldn't have to deal with them, or to get stronger, or what other kind of bullshit thing you said to Sasuke. Isn't that right? So why don't you enlighten us with your real reason or do you have one?"

"Naruto, you talk way too much," Itachi said calmly, betraying none of his animosity towards the blond nin. As soon as the last word left his mouth, he had Naruto pinned right by where he had Sasuke pinned. Itachi held Naruto by the front of his orange jacket and the cloak over it. "You don't have the right to talk anymore." He pulled his hand back in a fist to punch Naruto but Sasuke caught his arm with both hands and pulled at Itachi. He was easily overpowered. Itachi pulled his arm back and pushed at Sasuke hard, sending him to the ground.

Naruto saw this and saw red, letting his anger fuel his strength. He kneed Itachi gut. While Itachi was doubled over, Naruto kicked him in the mouth sending him back into the living room. Itachi then pulled out a kunai and stood back up in a stance that was ready for the fight. For a moment they just look at each other, sweat trickling down their faces. Naruto's eyes red, blood coming from Itachi's mouth. Itachi threw the kunai at Naruto and started towards him quickly. Naruto dodged the kunai with barely enough time to dodge from the punch being launched at him but couldn't avoid the kick to his abdomen and he flew into the kitchen, landing on a chair and breaking it.

Sasuke had the good sense to get up and get the fuck out of the way, feeling completely useless. Itachi started for the kitchen but Naruto was already up and heading in the same vicinity where Itachi was. Naruto, again, land a good punch but the next one was dodged. Itachi jumped backwards and again, pulled out another kunai. Sasuke then came into view standing a few feet from Naruto.

"Tell me something Itachi!" Naruto shouted, "How come you haven't used your sharingan at all during our...little...encounter?" Itachi cringed internally. Just the question he _didn't_ want to hear.

"Like I'll tell you," he answer.

"Are you underestimating me?" Naruto asked angrily. Itachi just smirked. _It's not that I'm just not using it-_

Itachi put his free hand behind his back and into his pouch to pull out three needles, the kind Haku used on Naruto and Sasuke. _It's just that-_

He threw the kunai at Naruto, putting more space between him and Sasuke and then he threw the three needles at Sasuke, hoping that they were aimed at three eggs.

Sasuke quickly dodged them, "Nisan, I hope that wasn't your only plan. And I hope that you aren't actually considering killing my children." Sasuke just looked at him with those eyes. The same eyes he looked at him as children and it just killed him to think...to _know..._that what he was trying to do was take away Sasuke's family again. Their family again. He didn't want to but he had to.

"I have to. I have to protect you Sasuke. You...you are my otouto." That was all that was needed. He fell to his knees and before he could hit the ground all the way, Sasuke caught him in a warm embrace.

* * *

As Sasuke held Itachi in his arms on his knees, Naruto could only stare, dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on but he was gonna get some answers.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him with tired eyes so Naruto decided to take pity and say only, "What the hell?" He at least deserved that.

Sasuke sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He knew he would have to eventually explain everything to Naruto. He just didn't think he would have to so soon. Or that it would be this difficult, especially since Itachi did just attack him and Naruto.

**(Are you going to tell him, kitten?) **Sasha asked. Sasuke sighed again. He got a good grip on Itachi, then picked him up. Naruto lurched forward and came by Sasuke's side.

"Listen, as much as I hate the guy, if were gonna put him anywhere, at least let me do it," Naruto said, trying to take the unconscious man from Sasuke. He only turned around and set him gently on the couch.

(I don't have a choice. I don't want Naruto hating Itachi.) Sasuke was on his knees right beside Itachi with one hand on his forehead, stroking it lightly.

"Naruto, there are some things I have to tell you," Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto's, "some things he doesn't even know that I know." Naruto in turn only stared. There was one big thing that was missing from the Sasuke he knew. _Where is the anger and hatred that had been burned in his eyes...for his brother. Only for his brother. Now gone._

"You're right. I guess I do need to hear everything," Naruto said slowly, "tell me. Why did you lie and say that you killed him? Why are you now showing him love when he came in here trying to kill us? To kill the babies?" Naruto finished frantically. Too many secrets. Why can't anyone just stay straight with him?*

"I will tell but right after we clean this mess," Sasuke said, standing up. Naruto gave him a weird look, "I need to get my thoughts organized. I need to remember where it all started, ok? Please Naruto, just...trust me?" Sasuke place one hand on Naruto's chest, over his heart. Pained but he eventually gave in.

"Fine, we clean first," Naruto said tightly. He moved past Sasuke to examine the mess in the living room, then in the kitchen, "I will start in here. It's probably the worst," Naruto said dejectedly. Sasuke went to stand by Naruto and what he saw shocked him. Broken glass sprayed _everywhere._ A few broken chairs. Cupboard doors hanging off the hinges, some broke off, or broke in half. Blood and kunais. No more dishes drying on the counter because they, too, were destroyed.

"No more fighting inside for you," Sasuke said under his breath, "I'll go get you a broom." He walked to the side of the stair in the living room where a closet was held and he opened it up. Inside held dust pans, brooms and mops. Sasuke kind of wondered why his mother decided to have all of that in there. He knew some were needed but did they really have to have three brooms? He grabbed two and two dust pans and closed the door. He started walking back until a thought came to his mind. He looked at the brooms and completely doubted his father actually did any cleaning.

"Here ya go," Sasuke said. Naruto took it without a word and got started sweeping up the glass, his back towards Sasuke. Sasuke then felt a familiar sting in his eyes and had to bite back the urge to cry. Now wasn't the time.

**(Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the hormones.) **Sasha said, trying to comfort the boy. He choked a little laugh out but it didn't reach his eyes. He went into the living room and started to sweep up some of the debris from the fight, picking up kunai, shuriken and the senbon needles. Every now and again, he snuck a look at his older brother, unconscious on the couch. Explaining everything to Naruto was one thing, explaining to Itachi how he had come to know these things was on a whole different scale. Needless to say, Sasha and Naruto wouldn't be able to sooth his fears and nerves.

About an hour later, as the sun began to set, the two jonin got the downstairs clean and compiled a list of things that were broken and either needed repaired or replaced.

"So we need two new chairs and we have to get four cupboard doors. Only one survived," Naruto said, reading off the little list he made as cleaned, "there's a few broken dishes and we could get those replaced, too, if you want but it looks like you have enough." Sasuke waved it off. Dishes were not a priority.

"There is a big crack in the middle of the coffee table and another in wall where you punched Itachi," Sasuke said, adding to Naruto's list, "and one of the legs needs to be fixed."

"Same with the table. Two are barely holding," Naruto said, feeling nervous. And why shouldn't he. He has an rouge nin and the killer of an entire clan in his home, his soul mate who has lied and kept secrets for the past few years and they are just talking about furniture and what needs fixing and replaced.

"Alright," Naruto looked up at Sasuke who in turn kept his head down as he spoke, "I made you a deal. I'll tell you everything you need and want to know." He took a deep breath and right before he started talking, an unlikely visitor walked through the front door. Both boys turned around and stared at the visitor who started looking around precariously.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Kakashi had just returned from a week long mission with one of his least favorite people. Guy. He just wanted to get the mission done, nothing to extreme. An A mission protecting war lords getting to their village in the land of Rivers. But no, it had to be a competition which is why Kakashi is feeling a little bit more tired than he should.

"So Kakashi, how about a race to the hokage's office, Huh?" Guy said enthusiastically, with a smile that showed off his perfect teeth.

"Um, how about not, Guy. I'm perfectly fine with walking," Kakashi said tiredly. _Why on earth did I have to stuck going on a mission with him. I could have done it by myself and been less tired. Just what I get for letting him provoke me into one of his 'competitions.'_ As they passed the hospital on the way, Kakashi saw Sakura walking out, looking worried.

"Hello Sakura. How is my favorite former student today?" he said with a smile that was hidden behind his mask. Sakura looked up and gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine. How about you two? Did your mission go well?" She said, both men noticing the shaking in her voice, making them both serious. Although neither showed it. It was Guy that answered.

"HAHA. That mission couldn't have gone smoother. I probably would have liked it if there were more enemies so I could show off the inner beast of the leaf but we got those war lords to their country safe and sound. No problems whatsoever," he finished with an animated and a classic 'Guy' thumbs up. And a very big smile.

"Well that's good. So you're going to lady Tsunade then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we are. She is in her office, right?" Kakashi asked. His voice light but she wasn't stupid. No lying to them.

"No, she is in the hospital. She should be coming out any second but if you wanted to catch before, she is on the second floor talking to the nurses," Sakura said, her mind drifting to Sasuke and Naruto and wondering what they were doing right now.

"Why is she here. Is anyone hurt?" Kakashi asked, knowing that only someone who is in a life or death situation and only her medical skills could be used would actually bring her here, it must be serious. And by the look on Sakura's face, it was.

"I think you should talk to her about it. She might want you involved," Sakura said, as she started away, "after all," she said as an after thought, "Sasuke trusts you more than most I think." And with that she left.

"Wait, what happened to-" Kakashi started but then stopped when he knew he wasn't being listened too, "I miss the older days when they did as I said." He sighed and with Guy at his side, no longer smiling, they made their way to the hospital to give their report...and to find out just what the hell happened while they were away.

As they entered the hospital, they spotted the hokage walking down the hall with the head nurse at her side. Fear gripped Kakashi but he be damned if he showed it. He was worried about Sasuke. As much as he hates to admit it and as much as he'd like to be angry with the boy, he thought of him as a son and, just like Naruto, he forgave him the moment he showed up again in the village.

"Kakashi, Guy. Welcome back," Tsunade said to the jonin, "how was the mission?" The same shakiness Sakura had was now in Tsunade, except the hokage hid it better under her voice also full of authority.

"Completed one hundred percent," Kakashi said quickly, "now tell us. What happened with Sasuke? Is he all right? Is he in the hospital now?" Tsunade looked surprised.

"How did you-?"

"Sakura told us something was up with Sasuke. Not exactly in those words but that doesn't matter, what happened?" Kakashi said, taking a step forward. Guy placed a hand on his friends shoulder. For whatever reason, Kakashi calmed down a bit. Tsunade sighed and turned to move to one of the rooms that was empty.

"Come on, I will explain everything, just not out in the whole fuckin' open," she said entering one of the bigger rooms that was blessedly empty. Kakashi and Guy looked at each other, then back at the room. Guy entered first and found a chair to sit backwards on, ready to listen. Kakashi entered a few moments after that, closing the door behind him. He decided to lean the wall by the door, not finding the will power to just sit and listen.

"So what happened? When did Sasuke get hurt?" Guy said, deciding that now was as good as ever to break the silence and get down to it.

"He didn't get hurt, per se," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean 'per se?' Either he's hurt or he isn't," Kakashi said, getting irritated.

"He's pregnant." The men just looked at her. They would have called her on her bluff only the seriousness on her face told them otherwise.

"Im-impossible. Guys can't get-" Kakashi said slowly but stopped as Tsunade's face grew...sadder? Did she somehow look...guilty?

"Lady Tsunade?" She looked at Guy, "did you have anything to do with this?" He picked up on it, too, huh? She looked down and after a moment, she nodded.

"How?" Kakashi asked, "how was this done? It sounds borderline insane. If you didn't look so guilty and if Sakura didn't look more worried than she usually does I'd say end this joke."

"It happened two months before he was born," she said, "well really a few months before that when a messenger from Fugaku Uchiha found me and told me that he needed me to perform a jutsu on his unborn son."

"What jutsu? What kind of jutsu could allow a male to carry?" Guy asked.

"It is called Mannlichen Schwan Jutsu," she answered.

"Hmm, that language. It sounds German," Guy said, rubbing his chin, his thought process running over different possibilities as to why it was made in the first place.

"You have a good ear. It is German. It was made thousands of years ago by the Germans to create male pregnancies. Fugaku Uchiha found a book one day on it and asked me to perform the jutsu on Sasuke. After he reached four-five months I did. Until his seventh month, in which he was born. He was born two months early and since he was, nobody assumed that the jutsu even took. Myself included."

"But it did," Kakashi said darkly. He felt about the same way Itachi felt right about now.

"Yes, it did," she said. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Guy came up with an interesting question.

"Who is the father? I mean the 'other' father?" he asked. Kakashi looked at her too, really wanting to know the answer so he could murder the asshole who got his son...er...I mean his student pregnant. Tsunade just smiled.

"Well?!" Kakashi demanded. She looked straight into his eye and said...

"Naruto." Neither even breathed for a moment. Neither until a horrible thought came into Kakashi's mind.

"Did he, did Naruto, ra-"

"Don't be a fuckin' idiot," Tsunade shouted, "their in love."

"Well, excuse me. It's not like he gave a whole lot of consent to the things that's been happening to him," Kakashi said, "and the last time I checked, those two hated each other."

"I guess they have a love-hate relationship then because Naruto seemed pretty adamant on not leaving Sasuke's side," Tsunade said, feeling the weight of the day getting to her, "and regardless of Sasuke's physical state, he actually seems happier than he has since I first met him."

"Yeah but-"

"Kakashi, go to your student. He'd probably like to talk to you right now," Tsunade said, as she headed for the door, "after all, doesn't he trust you more than anyone?" With that, she left to fulfill her duties as hokage. The two just stood there as she disappeared.

Guy felt for Kakashi, he really did. He knew there was more to this than she said but bringing that up would probably make this worse than it already was. Kakashi then walked out the hospital room and Guy followed. Neither saying a word, Guy only being their incase his friend needed him. Soon they were out of the hospital and heading for Sasuke's. Before they got within five minutes of his student's house, Kakashi turned to Guy.

"I...I should probably do this alone," he said, "you know how much Sasuke's pride means to him." Guy just nodded. He understood. He now felt the sudden urge to go and find his own student. Just to see how he is and if he is alright.

"Well, Kakashi. This is where I leave you then," Guy said, trying to cheer him up with a smile, "Good luck and...I'm sure everything will turn out alright." Kakashi nodded and turned towards the direction of the house. Guy stayed a moment then took off to find his own student.

Kakashi came to the house feeling not one...not two...but three presents within. Two he's known implicitly. Another he hasn't felt for a few years. He came to the door and opened it he saw a big trash can with wood and glass inside, looking like chairs and whatever and dishes. _Did they get in a fight?_

"Sensei, what are you doing here," he heard Naruto ask. He turned towards where they were standing and before he answered and questions them himself, he saw a familiar face on the sofa.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Do you know?" Sasuke asked and before Kakashi could ask what he meant, he knew what Sasuke was asking. He nodded.

"Looks like I'll just tell the both of you then," Sasuke sat by the sofa, right where Itachi's head lay. Naruto sat against the wall that was dented in by Itachi and Kakashi leaned against the wall where Itachi held Sasuke.

"Where to begin?" Sasuke said to himself, "Right, two years ago, a person whom I've never really met before came to me and asked me a favor..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: sorry to end like that. Well it's been a few months so I really don't expect a whole lot of reviews cuz I probably ran everyone away. T_T I have honestly been busy though so, I'm sorry about that.**

**Next time though, we learn the secrets of Itachi, Kisame and their daughter. And we learn why Sasuke doesn't hate Itachi. Yaay**

**R&R please.**


	19. Chapter 18

Tee hee hee. Don't know what I'm laughing at but whatever.

**WARNINGS: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA. IF YOU DO NOT READ THE MANGA AND DON'T WATCH THE ORIGINAL JAPANESE DUBBED VERSION OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, THEN YOU ARE UP A $H!T CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me...yadda yadda yadda...Kishimoto-sensei...yadda yadda yadda. **

**How The Fish Got His Wings**

Kakashi and Naruto listened in stunned silence as Sasuke told his tale.

"A big, blue, fish guy named Kisame Hoshigake found me training a few years ago, when I was still with Orochimaru. This was actually a day before I turned sixteen, so I hadn't yet had a chance to actually talk to Sasha. He told me he knew of my intentions to kill Itachi and he...you are never gonna believe it...but he pleaded that I don't. He said that Itachi was ill and that his eyes were fading fast and that any fight would be doomed to kill him...

"Obviously I said that I didn't care and that Itachi deserved to die by my hand because of what he had done," Sasuke paused to look at the two. They were nodding their heads, their eyes serious.

"He said that he wasn't going to ask again and that if he did find out that I fought Itachi, he would find and kill me. I didn't really take this much as a threat because I didn't really care. Right before he left, he gave me a small syringe filled with a non-fatal poison. He said that if I did change my mind about how I felt about Itachi and if we did one day meet up, I was to inject him with it. I asked what it did and he said it will just make him unconscious..." Sasuke paused and rubbed his belly, trying to get his thoughts together.

"I asked him why he cared about Itachi so much and his answer surprised the hell out of me," he looked back and forth between Kakashi and Naruto, "he said 'Because I love him.' Who knew the 'bad guys' could feel that kind of emotion. But anyways, I took the syringe from him and with a nod, he left. I haven't seen him since." Sasuke paused so he could let the two soak in what was just said. To be frank, they were stunned into silence until Kakashi decided to speak up.

"So, Kisame Hoshigake was in love with your older brother?" he asked slowly. Right before Sasuke could answer, Naruto gave his two cents in.

"He still is," they looked at him, "our last mission was to scout an area in the Land of Tea. I saw Itachi, Kisame, and a little girl. I don't think it was their daughter because she looked nothing like either of them." Sasuke gasped in shock. Kakashi just looked at him.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he said, "but we should ask Itachi when he wakes up." Kakashi still felt uneasy but he put faith into his student, so he decided to stay and hear him out.

Sasuke felt confused and dumbfounded to hear that his big brother had a daughter. (They didn't, our parents didn't do _that_ jutsu on him...did they?)

**(No kitten, they didn't. I'm curious about the child myself.) **Sasuke sighed in relief. The other two looked at him but he didn't explain. Not yet.

"That night at midnight, when I turned sixteen, Sasha came into my head. At first I thought I had finally gone around the bend but she explained to me how she was once sealed inside my mother before I and that from now on she would protect me," he paused and took a breath, "naturally I didn't believe her seeing as I had gone mad but that night when...um...Oro-" he cleared his throat, "When Orochimaru did you-know-what like usual, she stepped in and took control of my body. Since we didn't really sync as we do now, she couldn't really fight him off so she made herself pass out. Every time after that she did to. One time she even went as far as trying to fight him but we still weren't that strong together yet so she just passes out. After that first night-"

"Wait a second," Kakashi demanded, standing up straight and taking a step with each question, "did 'you-know-what'? What is that? Why did she have to take over your body? And why pass out?" As he kept going Sasuke just got paler and paler. Soon he was towering over the boy.

"Sasuke, answer me!" Kakashi said deafeningly. That got Naruto mad, who also got up when Kakashi started his questionnaire. When he shouted, that's when Naruto came and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"That's enough Kakashi, just let Sasuke explain it," he said quietly. Kakashi shrugged out of Naruto's grip and went back to his wall. He wasn't happy and he already could kind of guess what Sasuke is going to say but that doesn't mean he wants to hear it. In a way though, he really does need to.

Naruto followed Kakashi's example and went back to his side of the room and sat down. He knew that Sasuke would need him by his side but he just couldn't be near Itachi, the man who had killed many of his fellow jinchuuriki's, some of whom he had made friends with. So as much as he loved Sasuke, he just couldn't do. He just couldn't see how he could forgive that man.

Sasuke sighed again. (After this, I'm gonna soak in hot bath.)

**(You are such an old man.)**

(Ancient.) "To answer your questions, Kakashi, Orochimaru...would...rape me...often," Sasuke stopped and took a cautious glance at Kakashi to see his reaction. He only stared at Sasuke, his eye never leaving his own. It made Sasuke nervous and he found himself wishing Naruto was beside him. The moment drug on and Sasuke started sweating and he was shaking a little. His throat became dry so swallowed some saliva, did no good. He started fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve as he continued to stare at Kakashi until he decided he couldn't take this silence anymore.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke eventually said. Kakashi, for his part, might as well have been in another country. When Sasuke voiced his fears, Kakashi's mind went blank. _I failed him. Just like I failed Obito, just like I failed Rin. I failed my own student._ When said student snapped him out of his reverie, he whispered, more to himself than to anyone, "I failed you."

Sasuke bit his lip before saying, "You didn't fail me Kakashi. If anything, I failed myself. I failed you and the village and...Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto started but his mate held up his hand.

"Let me finish my story okay." Both men nodded and soon, Sasuke once again had their undivided attention.

"So as I was saying, after that night, I gave her a chance to prove herself. I let her talk and all the things she said, I didn't know how not to believe her. After our encounter, Naruto, I learned that demons could be sealed inside people but I also learned that not all of them were like the ones you and Garra have...er...had. Soon after, her and I started training with each other, learning our strengths and weaknesses. Instead of her forcing me into the back of my mind so she could take control of my body, I was learning how to let her. I was trusting her, which was really important for the story she told me.

"See, when this kind of transfer of souls is done, when the infant inherits the demon from the mother, the demon and mother still have a connection. It's really so the mother can keep an eye on the child as he or she is growing. It's also to prepare the child for his or her sixteenth birthday. Well, when I was born, something totally fucked up happened. Sasha was still able to hear my mothers thoughts but my mom couldn't hear hers, which is why she assumed Sasha was dead. Lady Tsunade didn't tell you this but when I was born, there was just so much blood. Mostly mine for the sealing ritual, but some of the blood didn't come from either me nor my mother. Everybody assumed that her soul was lost. It wasn't something that had ever happened before-"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with you trusting her and with Itachi?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I was getting to that if you will let me." They glared at one another.

"Can we keep going?" Kakashi interjected. Sasuke shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. So one night, I'm just laying in my bed after a pretty tough time with Orochimaru when she finally asks me why I even put up with the guy. I tell her it's so I can get stronger. She says 'Well can't you just do that back at the village?' and I tell her that I can't. She asks why and I tell her that I just can't and that she should drop it. But I learned pretty quickly that she can be very persistent and she asks me one more time, why couldn't I just train back in the Leaf Village? I finally yell, in...my head...I guess, that if I had stayed, I would have formed strong emotional bonds with people and that would have distracted me from my goal. She asks me what my goal is and I tell her its to kill my brother," Sasuke sighed again as he recalled the memories. He didn't like it when they just intruded on his brain like this but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Sasha wasn't happy that day, he could feel it. He did feel it. Physically and mentally. The part of the story he had decided to leave out was right after he had told her his plan, she stopped talking to him.

He knew it wasn't going to be permanent but he didn't know how long the silent treatment was going to take and after two weeks, Sasuke actually got a little scared. Sasuke had gotten used to Sasha taking over his body and passing out for him but after a month, he realized that she just might not talk to him ever again, forever staying in seclusion and her only company was her mind. She did come back though. He had just gotten in a shower to wash off all the sweat and blood and Orochimaru's come. It was unusual to for Orochimaru to get so aroused when Sasuke was at his best training but that day, he had been in a good mood. A...playful mood. Orochimaru took Sasuke to a chamber he had created himself. When they entered the room, Sasuke noticed a few bad things about it. First, it smelled of a thousand rotting corpses. The smell crept up his nose, burning the inside of his nostrils. So he breathed through his mouth and started gagging as the smell became like shards of glass running down his throat. Soon he started breathing in harder and taking in more of the disgusting air. He tasted the moistness on his lips and on his tongue, swallowing it.

Not a minute after entering the room, Orochimaru noticed his protégée on the floor puking. Sasuke heard Orochimaru laugh but he didn't care, he just felt so horrible after that, he decided that laying in his own vomit might not be that bad of an idea, so he did. For about ten minutes he continued to lie there, getting used to the smell. It's probably why Orochimaru left him there for so long. He did hear the snake man doing something on the other side of the room but he just couldn't find the strength to share any of his concern on something that seemed so trivial. Sasuke now feels like an idiot for not even guessing what the man had in mind. He just focused on his vomit and about the fact that he could see carrots. Sasuke couldn't even remember the last time he had carrots, yet every time he threw up, there they were. Which is often by the way.

Some time later, Sasuke found the strength to get up, which he immediately regretted. He saw what Orochimaru was doing and it didn't look good. This time, Sasuke really took in the room. There was nothing in it but a few chains hanging down from the high ceiling. They were about ten feet or so in the air and attached to them were four metal strings type things. The kind you would find on a guitar. They were long and they looked thin and at the same time thick. Like they were meant to hold something heavy. Sasuke wanted to run when he saw the bottom of the strings. They were tied in a noose fashion and two of them were about four to five feet off the ground and the other two were a little higher than that. But it wasn't until he saw what was on the floor next to Orochimaru that Sasuke finally got why they were there. He turned to run because he knew that fighting him in his weakened state was a bad idea. In fact, when had Sasuke's body become this disoriented? But Orochimaru got him with his paralysis jutsu. Sasuke turned his head to see Orochimaru coming towards him with a big smirk on his face.

He lifted the boy up easily by his neck and set him against the wall. Sasuke couldn't move so he couldn't even try to stop Orochimaru undressing him. Once Sasuke was well and naked, manhood and scars showing and all, Orochimaru grabbed a hold of the stings and lowered them down. As they lowered, Sasuke noticed another chain right beside him going up. He didn't have time to ponder it because Orochimaru drug Sasuke in the middle of the four strings. He then reached inside his shirt and pulled out a good sized pouch. He laid it on the ground and opened it up and inside were four needles. Orochimaru chuckled his sinister chuckle again as he pulled out regular looking needle with white liquid inside. He then grabbed Sasuke's left arm and stabbed the needle in, all the way to the bone and drained the needle. Sasuke winced but he took it. He grabbed the identical one and repeated the action with Sasuke's right arm. Then came the bigger needles. Sasuke then started to panic a little bit more. Those needles were bigger and thicker. Orochimaru straightened Sasuke's left leg out and stabbed the needle all the way to femur. Sasuke cried out as Orochimaru drained the liquid inside the bone. He did the same with Sasuke's other leg and replaced the needles. He allowed Sasuke to fall back and cry as the pain subsided.

As Orochimaru carried the pouch to a table that seemed to have come out of no where he said, "That, Sasuke-kun, was for a certain area of your bones. You see, what I have planned, well I don't want them to snap in half do I? It was a type of calcium with chakra inside. It is to help keep that part of your arms and legs strong and firm for our little playing today, although, it will only last for a few hours." He finished with a smile that would haunt even ghosts in their sleep, as it did for Sasuke. The kid was still hurting so naturally, he didn't get what Orochimaru was saying and the man could see this. He came back to Sasuke and sat him up. One arm, right where the needle was, went through one little noose on the strings, the same with the other. Sasuke put his arms down and the nooses tightened a bit. Orochimaru went to the chain Sasuke looked at and put a nail through one of the holes, using that as a stopper. So the next time Sasuke put his arms down, the noose tightened considerably. He winced again, this time biting his lips. Orochimaru then put the other two on Sasuke's thighs, where the needles went in. Orochimaru had to lift up Sasuke's body to get his legs in so when he let gravity back in control, Sasuke was already bleeding from his arms and legs. Sasuke started counting his blessings when he felt his ass still on the ground but he felt that luck quickly run out when he watched Orochimaru go to the chain and pull out the nail holding it still. Sasuke was able to get a moment of relief before Orochimaru yanked on the chain and pulled about four and a half feet into the air. Sasuke cry was deafening. Blood soon started splattering on the floor. The rate wasn't to alarming but every now and again, Orochimaru put Sasuke down on the floor to get blood circulation.

For two straight hours, Orochimaru whipped, beat and raped Sasuke mercilessly, just until Sasuke stopped crying out. Orochimaru was happy that Sasuke had finally been broken the way he wanted but he liked it better when Sasuke cried out for mercy, begging for death. Only then was it truly fun. So when Orochimaru finally got bored, he left Sasuke there to just bleed and suffer. Orochimaru got that Sasuke wouldn't be up to training for a few day but it was worth it. An hour later, Kabuto came in and found Sasuke hanging from the wires, right where Orochimaru left him, except now he was completely unconscience. From his upper arms all the way to his finger tips where bright purple and bulging. The same went for his legs, from his toes all the way to his upper thighs. His body was covered in blood and he was, for the most part, black and blue with thin stripes of red where he was whipped. There were also dried come in and on Sasuke's ass and under his thighs. Kabuto came closer to Sasuke to examen the damage up close and he saw nail marks dug into Sasuke flesh on his waist, adding to the others that were already there.

Kabuto sighed in annoyance as he walked over the chain with the nail in it and pulled the nail out, letting Sasuke fall to the ground harshly. He pulled out a small scalpel and knelt by Sasuke, pulling one arm up. Sasuke decided to wake up at that moment and see Kabuto there, helping him. He didn't say a word, he just wanted the stings off of him so he could go and pass out again on his bed. Kabuto saw that the string had done what he predicted so he was glad that he had Sasuke drink the concoction he whipped up that morning. It was something that would strengthen Sasuke's artery veins. Kabuto had an idea of what Orochimaru had in mind when he was asked to make something to strengthen bones, even for a little while. Then he saw the metal strings and informed Orochimaru that the bones can be strong all they want but Sasuke could still die if the strings cut through his arteries and he bleeds to death. Orochimaru passed right by him but not with out giving him the death glare of the century. Kabuto thought Orochimaru was a very brilliant man but he had his times when his pigheadedness was just too much and he knew that Orochimaru wouldn't be happy if Sasuke died, so he came up with something withing the hour that would protect Sasuke's veins from breakage. It was only supposed to last a few hours and it did its job.

Even though, they were still dug very deep in Sasuke's skin. So Kabuto grabbed a hold of the string and tugged at it a little and with his other hand, he put the scalpel in the deep "cut" the string made and moved it around a bit. Sasuke didn't mind because his arms were good and numb. It took about 5 minutes but Kabuto finally found the string and applied enough chakra to the scalpel and cut the metal in half, allowing Kabuto to pull the string out. New blood started pouring out again so Kabuto got right to healing most of Sasuke's arm. When the bleeding stopped, he got to work with the other arm and then his legs. Even with the strings out though, Sasuke couldn't really move. The numbness was still there. Wanting to get the kid out of this horrid room, Kabuto pulled out another syringe and injected it into Sasuke's veins. Not two minutes after that, Sasuke was up and out of the room. He was naked, bloody and bruised but he didn't care, he just couldn't take being in that room anymore. Sasuke had an arm over Kabuto's shoulders and Kabuto held him by the waste as they walked towards the shower rooms. When they arrived, Kabuto healed the worst of the bruising but figured that Orochimaru would be pretty pissed if Sasuke was healed anymore. When he finished, he squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and left.

As he started up the shower, Sasha had finally spoken to him. **(So, how bad was it tonight?)**

(You really can't tell? Why don't you take over my body for a moment and you tell me.) So she did. When she pulled Sasuke out and took over his body, she shouted violently and doubled over in pain. She hit her knees and quickly retreated back into his soul, letting him come back out.

**(What did that man put you through?!) **

(You really couldn't tell how much I was being tortured?) Sasuke asked angrily.

**(When you live as long as I have, and had many different kinds of hosts, you sometimes have to learn to ignore them. I was wrong to do so I your case though. I'm sorry.)** Sasha said despairingly.

(It's fine. It's not like it's your job to protect me like that anyway-)

**(Oh but it is. I promised your mother I would protect you from all harm. I...I completely betrayed her and my duty. Please forgive me!)**

(Sasha, I-)

**(PLEASE!)**

(Yes Sasha, I forgive you. The blame is on my side too. I must have said something to upset you.)

**(Yes. You said you wanted to kill your brother.) **

(You're taking his side! He destroyed my whole clan!)

**(There are reasons...)**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" Naruto shouted. He looked at Kakashi who was holding Sasuke up. Naruto was shaking his arm and had been at it for about five minutes now. After Sasuke said that he told Sasha that he wanted to kill his brother, he held his head as if he had a really bad headache and then passed out.

"We should get Grandma-Tsunade," Naruto said, getting up and heading for the door. Kakashi just looked at and then back at Sasuke and then got an idea.

"Naruto wait, I have...a plan," the older man said as he turned Sasuke around and took off his right hand glove. Naruto turned to see what this planned entailed. He was shocked to find Kakashi back handing Sasuke across the face and shouting "WAKE UP," but that actually seemed to work. He woke up violently, eyes wide and wild. He was breathing heavily as he sat up and felt around on his body, making sure there were no bruises or whip lashes or anything else. As he did so, he felt strong arms wrap around him. Naruto's arms. Sasuke could always tell. He hugged back, needing to feel loved again. A few moments later, Kakashi unattached the boys and put a big glass of cold water in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at it for a moment, then downed it. When he looked up, he saw both of them staring at him expectantly.

"I'm alright now. I must have PTSD or something huh?" he said with a shaky laugh but his sensei and lover did not share the joke. Sasuke sighed...again...and held the cool glass in his hands.

"Are you okay to continue Sasuke," Kakashi asked, "because if not, you can take a little nap and we will continue this later." Taking a nap? The idea sounded superb to Sasuke but he needed to finish. He needed them to know the truth about Itachi.

"I'm fine. I want to finish," he said, looking at them both. This time, Kakashi sat a few feet away from the couch and Naruto sat right beside Sasuke, holding on to his hand, "Now, where was I?"

"You had just told Sasha that you wanted to kill Itachi." Naruto filled in.

"Right," Sasuke started, "after I told her that, she was shocked. She asked me why I would want to do such a thing. I told her it's because he had killed every single one of our clansmen. Our family. Our parents. She stayed silent for a few moments and then told me that there was something that I had finally needed to learn," he looked at them for a moment, "now I'm gonna need you guys to promise me that you will just sit and listen through the whole thing, no asking questions or nothing, got it?" They both nodded. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, giving him the support he needed at that point.

"Okay, so she told me that a few months after I was born, the Uchiha clan was moved to this side of the village. They were ordered by the higher ups to be segregated in this part of the village because of the Kyubi attack. The higher ups believed that the Uchiha clan was somehow involved with it because the power the sharingan possess. After Itachi left the village, I went down to our clans secret meeting place and found scrolls that held the truth behind our eyes. It is to be able to control beasts such as the fox demon. The higher ups new this and put the blame of the attack on us. After we moved here, my father started a rebellion, so to speak. Him and a bunch of our clans men would meet in their meeting place and there they planned for a coup d'etat. They wanted to start a civil war on the Senju clan that made up most of the village. Itachi joined the black ops as a spy on orders from our father but little did he know that Itachi was actually spying on the Uchiha clan for the hokage. So he was like a double agent," Sasuke saw the confusion on the two's faces, "Itachi is what you would call a pacifist. He hates war and violence. Itachi was ordered by Danzo and the other two advisers to annihilate the Uchiha clan. He didn't do it out of hatred but out of the love he had for our village. He was even supposed to kill me but he couldn't. Everything he did was to protect me." The silence itself was shocking. Neither man moved. They just couldn't believe it.

"N...no you're wrong," shouted Naruto, "Sasha's wrong! The old man would never allow that!"

"I didn't get the whole story from Sasha," Sasuke said, "One of my cousins that was visiting from Grandmother Cat followed Itachi around for her whole stay. She found out the truth so when I saw my grandmother again, they filled in what blanks Sasha couldn't. And they would never lie to me, not even to get me to change my mind about Itachi and killing him. After she told me that story, I rebelled. Just like you are now. But I put all the pieces together and I was finally able to break through Itachi's illusion he put on me that horrible night. I was finally able to see the lie he fed me. A few nights later, Orochimaru was pretty much on his death bed when I decided that it was time I took him out. And I did. I enjoyed it too. After I went straight to Grandmother Cat to get the rest of the story. I stayed there for a few days when I heard about this guy named Madara Uchiha from my cousin. Itachi found out...somehow...most likely from my cousins that I no longer had the wish to kill him so in his weakened state he tried to take the man on. Like an idiot. He almost died. Grandmother Cat was able to save him but he is now unable to use his sharingan, which is why he didn't use it in battle. I asked who this Madara guy was and they told me he was the founding father of the Uchiha clan. The reason he was still living is because after he reached mangekyou sharingan, he started going blind. So he took his younger brothers eyes. And that gave him invincibility and immortality. He was also the man behind the Kyubi attack eighteen years ago. It was all his fault that the Uchiha were segregated. He even helped Itachi wipe out the Uchiha clan.

"I got angry and before Itachi could reach grandma's place, I had left to find Madara. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I was going to kill him. And this is also where the rumor of how I killed Itachi was started. I found the man and told him that I knew who he was and that he and I were enemies. You can go ahead and call me a moron brat that was guided by his emotions or whatever but we battled and it was long and hard. He kept getting me but I couldn't get to him. It wasn't until I was back into a corner until I realized some of what Grandmother Cat told me about this man. I made the crazy assumption that his biggest weakness laid within his biggest power. The thing that gave him his power. His eyes. So I use all my strength and was able to nock his stupid orange mask out of the way and plucked out his right eye. I was surprised to find that I was right. I immediately destroyed it and why he was freaking out, I took the other one out as well and found that without his eyes, he was no longer invincible, so I took my katana and stabbed him through his heart...then I beheaded him. Then I lit him on fire and kept the flames going until he was no more. I then passed out from exhaustion and woke up in the hospital bed. And the rest is history. I would like to know who found me though, if it's not to much trouble." When Sasuke stopped talking, he was surprised to feel his face flooded with dried tear tracks.

"Team Guy," Kakashi said in a monotone voice. This was just so much to take in at this point. Their biggest enemy dead. Itachi a hero. Sasuke's pregnant. Shit, what was next.

"Sasuke, I...I don't know what to say," Naruto said slowly. Sasuke just bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sasuke asked, "I can make some ramen." Kakashi and Naruto nodded. Sasuke moved to get up but Naruto was already there to help him. As soon as he was standing, Naruto kissed his lips and whispered "I love you" to him and Sasuke smiled a little. He went to the kitchen to make them dinner.

"Kakashi, what do you think?" Naruto asked. Kakashi opened his mouth to answer (not that Naruto could see it) but nothing came out and they just stood there for a moment or two, just staring at Itachi's sleeping face.

"I think," Kakashi finally said, "what Sasuke just told us is the truth. I mean, I knew him when he was younger and he always wanted to take the nonviolent path. And...and," he sighed, "everything about the Uchiha clan and everything just makes sense." He finished.

"Yeah. And Sasuke isn't the type to forgive that easily. And he doesn't trust that easily. So there is no way he wold just hear this story from one of us and believe it," Naruto said, "the people that told him were actually there," Naruto also sighed, "Itachi is a hero to the Leaf village and no one knows it."

"The people who actually matter do." Kakashi and Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, "Your ramen is done." He said as his eyes filled up with tears again. Naruto came to him quickly and put his arms around this lovers shoulders. Sasuke circled Naruto's waist and sobbed into his neck. Kakashi, feeling a bit uncomfortable, excused himself and went to eat his ramen. He found one and sat down at the beaten up table with only three legs and only one of them was any good. He was carful not to put to much pressure on the table and pulled down his mask and started eating. A moment later the boys came in, Sasuke's face red but otherwise impassive. Naruto eyed the ramen and started eating while leaning against the counter. Before he could dig in though, he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't like ramen, Naruto and I haven't got much of an appetite right now. Go ahead, dead last. Eat," Sasuke said, liking the way the old insults felt on his lips. Naruto rolled his eyes and started eating. The men were almost done when a stomach was heard growling. The two eyed Sasuke.

"That wasn't me," he said. He turned towards the kitchen door way and what he saw caught him a little off guard, "Itachi!" The man took a step in and Kakashi was up. Naruto left his ramen on the counter and walked closer towards the missing-nin. Itachi himself sported a shiner on his left eye but what got them was the tears they saw.

"You...you don't hate me?" He asked. Sasuke couldn't stand it. He went to his brother and did the only logical thing he could think of for an answer. He hugged him. Forgetting for a moment that Itachi had just tried to kill this unborn children.

**TBC**

**A/N: woo. That took forever. Now don't get mad at me for taking a while, remember the wedding and if I just punched this out within an hour, nothing would have made sense. You guys should have seen my first draft. It was short and I kept asking myself, "how am I going to explain that?" And since this is so long, I decided to get to the explaining Suki for the next chapter. The whole Orochimaru and Kabuto part wasn't even planned, it just kinda happened. Well I love you guys so drop me some reviews huh?**


	20. Chapter 19

**?Hola, como estas usted? Wait a second, this is a Japanese anime...manga...thing. I should be saying...something else. Well, whatever. Before I start, there are a few things I would like to address. First, I want to thank those of you who have left a review. No matter what you have said (and so far I haven't had any flames...yaay) they mean the world to me. I would also like to thank those of you who have subscribed to me and/or the story. Also to those who favored them. All of you mean so much. Well, I apologize for the long Hiatus. I really didn't plan on that happening but I didn't really give myself too much room for the next chapter so I had a serious case of writers block. I had to go to the hospital and everything. :) But I was able to beat out the next chapter. So, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything Naruto-based.**

**How the Fish Got His Wings**

As Kisame ran with Sukiin his arms, his daughter slowly falling asleep, all his thoughts were directed towards his beloved. He couldn't help but think of him. Without his Sharingan, he was a little bit vulnerable. Not by much but he had always really relied on his doujutsu. And, they were a team. Have been for years now. Now he was on his way to the enemy...well, his enemies anyway. Kisame didn't even want to get into an argument with Itachi on how ridiculous his plan is. He just went with it and prayed that Itachi knew what the hell he was doing. He did feel a little bad though. His kid brother is possibly pregnant and could very well die. He really couldn't imagine what his lover is going through right now, and alone on top of that. The thought made Kisame want to cry but he remembered that he is a man. So he didn't.

Ever since that man came into his life he...well...changed. It can't be explained by a few simple words and it's not like it happened over night. When Kisame found out that he was gonna get a teenage brat for a partner, he was furious. Why a kid? He asked himself. And why him? Pein had explained that it was for a reason. Itachi is known for his strategical planning. Nothing he does is useless. Kisame isn't stupid but when he gets in the heat of the moment, he stops thinking about his next move and just goes wherever the battle takes him until he is in a dangerous position. Itachi helped increase his chances of survival _but _only by a little. Kisame is adamant about that 'fact.' It was only after their first encounter with Sasuke that Kisame was aware of the effect Itachi was having on him. Kisame found himself wanting to hold Itachi when they found a cave to sleep in for the night. Kisame is the only one that really knows the truth. He knew how much it killed Itachi to torture his brother the way he did but Itachi kept telling himself that it was for the best, that he needed Sasuke to hate him so he would be able to defeat and kill the missing-nin. It was all for naught though because now Itachi and Kisame have children. They have a family and even though Sasuke is no longer hell bent on killing Itachi, Kisame couldn't help but be a little wary. Of anyone really. But, that was understandable, especially if you are wanted in every nation.

The journey to Grandmother Cat's hideout usually took a day and a half if you ran at a half speed and if you stopped to rest but Kisame didn't do either. He ran at top speed, not stopping for anything. Thank God Suki is a heavy sleeper because they would have taken longer if she wasn't. The journey took them almost a full day but it was worth seeing what was once many proud buildings, now only crawling with stinking cats. The mere idea of going in there without Itachi made the blue man shudder but once again, he reminded himself that he is a man and that Suki would be waking up soon and she would want to go to the bathroom and eat. He took a long breath and walked in and was immediately confronted by the two most annoying cats...Denka and Hina. Kisame scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey fish-chan, how are you?" Said Denka, giving Kisame his best cat smile. Kisame growled at the nickname that was given to him. Everyone around here calls him 'fish-chan' as if the 'chan' part wasn't bad enough, they had to remind him that he resembled a fucking fish.

"Be nice Denka," said Hina, "how come you've come here? Not that your presence isn't welcomed. Amaya will be thrilled to see you." She finished. Looking at him as if she was an old sage. The cats were old so whenever one visits, they should always know to bring something nice for them.

"I would be thrilled if you could take me to see Amaya and Grandmother Cat," he said, all the while pulling out a bottle of catnip. He seems to always have some with him and that's probably due to the fact that they always end up coming to this God-forsaken place. He threw the bottle to Hina, whom caught it in her mouth.

"Thanks fish-chan. Maybe next time you bring us something good, you can bring us something we can eat," Denka said, "liiiike...aaaaaa...fish!" He finished with a laugh.

"Wha-" was all Kisame could get out.

"Kay, thanks. Let's go." The cats led him to the main den to where Grandmother Cat seemed to be always sitting. Kisame paused in the doorway, shifting Suki in his arms, getting the attention of Grandmother Cat.

"Kisame-chan, you've finally come," she said with an aged voice. He looked at her quizzically.

"It's only been two weeks!" He said, getting the attention of the little person on the floor, sprawled out with books surrounding her. She popped her head up and spun around. When she saw who it was, she jumped up and shouted:

"Chichi!"

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto looked at the two brothers in shock. Yes, they just heard the truth about Itachi but that doesn't just wash away all the sins. The two didn't really let Naruto and Kakashi have a chance to let everything sink in all the way. And when Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, something in Naruto's mind just snapped.

"Sasuke, are you crazy!" The brother's broke apart and looked at Naruto in shock, "He was just trying to kill you a few hours ago!"

"Sasuke,"Kakashi spoke up, "what is he talking about?"

"That asshole threw kunai and shuriken at Sasuke, at our children!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi. Sasuke took a step back and looked at his brother. Itachi hung his head and felt absolutely miserable.

"You can't have those babies, Sasuke," he said in a whisper. He looked up and his eyes boor into his younger brothers, "You. Will. Die."

"Itachi-"

"I've studied everything about this jutsu . You need a massive amount of chakra for it. An inhuman amount. An amount you just don't have," he said, taking a step towards Sasuke.

As Itachi inched himself forward, Sasuke moved backwards.

"Itachi, you...you don't know?" Sasuke asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Know what?" Itachi asked, straightening up and stopped moving. Sasuke groaned and took another step backwards until his steps became unsteady. He started to get dizzy and his knees gave out but before he could hit the floor, Naruto was there, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Sasuke felt humiliated as he fell. He felt sick and probably looked it too. Before he felt the cold, hard floor, he became aware of Naruto's strong arms around him once again. He could feel Naruto's warm hands on his abdomen. He never did change his ripped shirt so Naruto felt each of those horrid scars but said nothing about them. Not even the perfect one straight across. He wasn't that big of an idiot. Appendixes don't stretch that far across. They are tiny little things on the right side. But now wasn't the time.

"Sasuke, you have to relax," Naruto was talking to him and only to him and made Sasuke feel as though they were the only two in the room but he whispered, albeit harshly, still.

"Naruto, he's gonna _hate _me! I have this- a demon- in me," Sasuke looked so dreadful and all Naruto could think is _Fucking Hormones, they went and took Sasuke's manliness hostage and left...well...this._

"Sasuke, he isn't gonna hate you, I mean, did you hate me when you found out?" Naruto said, also in a whisper.

Sasuke sniffed, "Well, no. But that's just because I really didn't give a shit. I mean I was training and all and-"

"Sasuke, that's not the point. You could have hated me," Naruto said, holding onto Sasuke tightly, "no matter what people say, they can't escape their feeling. You could have hated me, even for a second before pushing that emotion away and did you?" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I don't remember ever hating you, except when we were younger and you were slightly more annoying than you are now," he lifted his head up a little, "but no, I don't remember hating you at all. But this isn't the same. He's my brother and-"

"And that means that he will still...love...you no matter what, if what he says is true," he thought for a moment, "and even though he tried to kill our children."

"You two know that even though you're whispering, we can hear every word you're saying," the boys looked over to Kakashi, who, as far as they can tell, was smiling.

"Can you two tell me what the fuck you're talking about?" Itachi said looking frustrated. Naruto smirked.

"This must be one of your hard days, showing all those emotions like that- ow!" Naruto cried, rubbing his ribs.

Sasuke glared at his blond, "Shut the fuck up you idiot. Itachi, as for what we were talking about," he took a deep breath, "I have a cat demon sealed inside of me. Her name is...kinda long so I'll give you the short name for her. Sasha." Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

"The demon that was sealed inside our mother? They said she died when you were born," he said.

"Our parents lied? What a shocker," Sasuke said, sarcasm dipped into his voice. (Dobe, help me up.)

_You sure, you're looking a little-_ Sasuke silenced him with a look. _Fine. _Naruto got

Sasuke to his feet and took a step back. He watched as Sasuke stared at his brother, daring him to say that he no longer care for the younger man. But when no words came, Sasuke took a step towards his brother. It was a hopeful step and what Sasuke was hoping for, Naruto could only guess.

"Itachi, I over reacted," Itachi looked at his brother now, only a few feet away, "mother and father didn't lie. They didn't know Sasha was in me."

"What do you mean?"

"The connection was broken between Sasha and mother. Hell, I didn't know about her until I turned sixteen," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Oh boy," Itachi said, running his fingers through his hair.

"So, you think I have enough chakra now?"

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, _you_ have enough chakra-"

"See, all four of us just might-"

"They don't have enough chakra!" Itachi yelled, making everyone jump.

"Itachi, what-"

"Sasha will keep you alive! She can't keep the infants alive!" he said desperately, but then a little more quiet, "she can't." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who nodded back. He faced his brother again and took another step forward.

"Um, Itachi?"

"And it's not like it's a bad thing. You have no _idea_ what goes into caring for kids," he said, pulling everyone in a state of confusion.

"And you do?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, well" Itachi cleared his throat "I have two daughters." Sasuke gaped, Kakashi sat down and Naruto decided to play dumb.

"You dawg, who's the girl?" He said, and Itachi gave him a confused look.

"Are you married," Sasuke asked.

"No girl. I'm with Kisame Hoshigake," he said looking at all the stunned faces.

Kakashi continued to sit when he asked a question he felt he would regret later, "did you get pregnant?"

"No, I wouldn't survive."

"Are they yours then?"

"One of them, my younger one. The older one, she was dead when she was brought to Grandmother Ca. But she put some of her soul into the body and sealed a tiger demon in her-"

"Wait a second," everyone turned to Kakashi, "Do you two remember Lady Chiyo and her life-transfer jutsu. She said it was impossible to give only part of your soul. How is it possible for someone as old as Grandmother Cat to give only a part of her soul. Her chakra levels have to at least reach the nine-tails fox's and then surpass it." Itachi and Sasuke stared at Kakashi.

"Her chakra levels are inhuman," Itachi said.

"And, she perfected that forbidden jutsu, but never uses it," Sasuke turned to his brother, "she never uses it, so why did she use it on that girl?"

"I don't know. It's funny. She has bright blue eyes and fiery red hair. But when she get angry, which is like, never, her eyes turn green and snake like. It's kind of weird. And, I swear I'm not making this up, she has three black stripes on her back, stretched across," he gave everyone a moment to process. It was Sasuke who spoke up.

"Black stripes, like Naruto has, these whisker things on his cheeks?"

"Yeah, there like tattoos. Their kinda cute."

"So she's not yours though." Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Then whose is she? Where did she come from?" Naruto asked.

Itachi sighed and shook his head, "We don't know and I have a feeling that Granny Cat know but she isn't saying anything," he scrunched his face in concentration, then corrected himself, "no, she has said something," everyone perked up, "she said that she won't tell to protect the person whom she belongs to."

"Weird, she must really respect this person," Sasuke said.

"Or she feels deep pity for him or her," Itachi said, " anyways, she is three and a half years old." Sasuke gave a start.

"When is her birthday?" he asked.

"Again, I don't know how she knows this but Granny Cat says that it is May 24," Itachi answered. Sasuke bit his lip, worrying it. He started going back in time but was interrupted by Itachi, "do you want to hear about my other daughter?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "yes but first, what is her name?"

"It's Suki. My real daughter's name is Ayama, she takes after Kisame more, physically. Her skin is light blue but her hair is black with white blue streaks. She is extremely smart and is only three years old. Kisame got pregnant right after Granny Cat had us, kind of, adopt Suki. It was when we met up again."

"So let me get this straight," everyone looked at Kakashi, "you knocked up Kisame? How? How does that happen?"

"He has the shark demon sealed inside him. That's the answer. We asked Granny Cat when he got pregnant that same question and she told us, 'Baka, anyone who has a the peace loving demons sealed inside him can get pregnant. Kisame's demon is a peace loving one, but likes to get to peace with more violent ways. Fucking hypocrite he is. This is a gift Itachi, do not blow it.' And because Kisame already has a massive amount of chakra himself, their combination allowed enough chakra for our daughter to survive."

"So your saying that I don't have enough chakra to help my children survive?" Sasuke asked.

"Your gonna have how many?"

"...Three." Itachi just stared.

"No, they are gonna fight for that chakra, and none of them are gonna get enough, and while they are draining your chakra, Sasha will give you her own-"

"Itachi, my kids have their own demon problems ok."

"What?"

"I am not explaining it all again but when Naruto and I...were...doing it" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this "Sasha kind of took over my body for a moment and the nine tails for Naruto, at that exact moment."

"What?"

"Our demons kinda had sex, so now their kids are sealed in our kids. I think that gives them enough chakra, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi just stared for a moment, then said the most intelligible thing that came to mind, "holy shit."

* * *

"Hey Aya-chan. How have you been?" Kisame asked, holding Suki in one arm while picking up Ayama in the other.

"Kisame-chan, you've finally come," said Grandmother Cat, sitting on _throne_ with a pipe in her hand.

"It's only been two weeks, Granny," Kisame said tiredly.

"Chichi, I missed you so much,"Ayama said while hugging Kisame tightly, "it feels like it's been forever!"

"Two weeks...you have survived longer I'm sure,"he said, again, just as weary.

"I know, I know," said his daughter as she climbed down, "so why did you come so early? And where is otousan?" she asked while clearing up the opened books and scrolls, revealing a bed mat and a blanket. Kisame looked grateful and laid Suki on the mat and Ayama covered her little big sister up.

"So-" Ayama was cut off.

"They found you didn't they?" Asked Grandmother Cat. Kisame couldn't help but notice that the question sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah."

"So where's otousan?"

"He...he-"

"He went after Sasuke, didn't he." Again, more statement like.

"Yeah." Kisame sighed and sat down by Suki and pulled Ayama into his arms. Well, tried to at least. Every time he touched her arm, she shrugged it off trying to read the open book in her lap.

Grandmother Cat inhaled smoke, held it for a moment and let it out. She then asked, " Why did you let him go?"

Kisame scowled, "I didn't _let_ him. He just did it."

Inhale smoke, hold it, let it out. "Really?"

Kisame started to get annoyed, " I... he felt it was something he really needed to do. I couldn't just say no and demand that he come back with us. Cuz I knew that if I did tell to come back, he would. And he would probably end up regretting it. And he's had enough regrets in his life."

Inhale, hold, release. "What's the matter fishy?"

"It's just something the little leaf nin were saying?"

"Oh, and what were they saying?"

Kisame grew uncomfortable, he didn't know if he should be telling her this without talking to Itachi first. "It was about Sasuke."

"Hmm."

Well, he did have to start making some big decisions to and it's not like Granny Cat is an enemy or anything. She's their family. "The reason Itachi went to see Sasuke is because the nine-tails brat and the girl with pink hair said he is pregnant." He heard a little gasp and looked at his youngest daughter, clutching the open book to her chest. Shock was written on her face but when he looked at Grandmother Cat, he saw non of that.

She stopped her pipe an inch from her lips then...inhale, hold, release. "Granny," Kisame said, "you don't look very... I mean...you look like you knew this was gonna happen."

She took a longer drag this time and released before speaking, "yes, you see, this isn't the first time he has been pregnant."

**A/N What do ya say? Forgive me for being soooooo late on my update. I don't mean to rhyme. You can pinch me now. I still love you all:)**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hai hai hai, kill me now. A few months since I last updated, gomen. Well, I won't keep you guys waiting for the chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto or anything Naruto-based :(**

**How the Fish Got His Wings**

Itachi looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, not fully understanding how this could have happened. Itachi has been around and has heard all kinds of things that would put even the most insane of people through the loop but this just takes the cake. Even he has never heard of two demons, two _different_ kinds of demons sealed inside human hosts, both _male_, creating little baby demons _inside_ of one of those hosts at the same time of conceiving human children. Have I mentioned both hosts being _**male.**_

The only thing Itachi could really think of is, _Of course this had to happen to Sasuke. It's Karma of some kind, I just know it._ He then looked over to Kakashi with a look on his face that read, 'help me understand this please?'

The only thing Kakashi could do is hold up his hands and say, "Don't look at me, I just found out as well and still confused as hell." He stood up with determination and walked over to Sasuke and put and hand on his student's shoulder and said, "But I'm gonna be here and help in _any_ way I can." He smiled and Sasuke feeling better than he has this whole day, smiled back.

Itachi observed Kakashi's behavior with his little brother and recognized it as something a father would do and say to his son and he suddenly felt grateful towards this man. Sasuke has the father-figure he's needed all his life and all of the sudden missed his own daughters. Amaya is probably giving Kisame a hard time right now, what with all the studying that girl demands to do. Good thing he has Suki, otherwise he'd be bored. And a bored Kisame kinda puts landscapes at risk.

Naruto jumped in and broke the silence, "Hey guys, it's getting late. Could we all call it a day?" Itachi and Kakashi nodded in agreement. Sasuke, as soon as Naruto said this, felt a strong urge to sleep and yawned widely. As soon as they saw this, Naruto and Itachi were right at Sasuke's side, pushing Kakashi right out of the way. As they stood on either side of Sasuke, they looked at each other and gave a little, albeit forced, chuckle. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's right arm and Itachi grabbed Sasuke's left arm. They looked at each other again and gave another forced laugh.

"It's alright Naruto, I can take care of my baby brother from here. You don't need to bother yourself. You can go home now," Itachi said, pulling Sasuke towards him, making Naruto stretch his arm.

"Oh how kind of you Itachi, but see, this is my home now, too. And taking care of Sasuke would never, ever be a bother," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke back towards himself. Naruto looked at Itachi with glee as the elder Uchiha had a look of puzzlement on his face. Sasuke smiled an anxious smile as his brother looked at him for an explanation.

"Yeah, I asked him to move in with me today and he said yes. Isn't that great, niisan?" He said, knowing it would probably piss his brother off, with how he's been acting with Naruto.

"Well, where is he going to sleep?" Itachi asked, knowing perfectly well how lame that question sounded.

"He will be sleeping with me, in my bed," Sasuke answered, biting back a huge smile.

"Well, maybe you two should...I don't know...take a break from each other. You shouldn't become so dependent on each other," he finished, pulling Sasuke again. The other three just gave him an annoyed look. It was also starting to piss Naruto off.

He pulled on Sasuke again and said, "We've only been in a real relationship for about two days, Itachi!" the other's eyes hardened, "we're still getting used to it and you want us to take a break? The hell with that idea," he said, gripping Sasuke's arm harder and pulling him again, this time, out of Itachi's hand.

Itachi was about to refute but Kakashi finally had enough and interjected, "Enough," he said in a low but stern voice, "it looks like you two have some things to work out." He went over to Sasuke and pried him away from Naruto and started out the room with his student. "Try not to kill each other," he said with smile.

"Kakashi, as glad as I am to be out of there, do you really think it's a good idea to let them stay in a room together unsupervised?" Sasuke asked, looking back to the kitchen with worry written on his face.

Kakashi sighed, "They are both in your life now. They both need to learn to forgive and let go and they are never gonna do that if they don't talk and try to understand each other. And they need to because they both want to play a huge part in your life...and your children's." Sasuke nodded and yawned. Kakashi saw this and decided to take pity on him, "It must have been a tiring few days for you. Let's get you to bed." Sasuke nodded again, hoping everything would work out. For the sake of his children. He really wanted a family again and he wanted all the important people in his life to be there.

As Kakashi and Sasuke walked up the stairs, Sasuke's neck started to throb. He kept walking but the move he moved, the more it hurt. He walked slower and slower, gritting his teeth harder and harder, until he reached the top of the stairs, where he had to stop altogether. His face was colored red and he started to perspire. Sasuke grabbed his neck, softly moaning in pain, wishing that it would go away.

Kakashi reaches Sasuke's room and turns around and sees his student in pain. "What's the matter?" Kakashi says, practically running up to Sasuke.

The pain stops for a moment and Sasuke is able to relax. "It's nothing Kakashi. I'm fine." He then stands up a little straighter and walks to his door, passing a very worried looking Kakashi.

"You sure-" Kakashi stops as the door slams closed. He stands there looking at the door for a moment then decides that it's best to let Sasuke have his sleep. It has been a tiring day after all. He turns and walks downstairs to the living room. The living room that was, Kakashi is sure, the breaking point of the day. He looks out the window for a moment and jumps as something black hits the window. Kakashi's body is still till he wonders out to the front yard to see what it was. In the front window, there is a small garden held up by an expanded window sill. Right in the garden, or lack thereof besides for weeds growing out of it, lays a dead crow. Kakashi can see the blood coming out of its small head, dead at contact with the window. _What an omen._ Kakashi thought as he started to shake. He picked up the bird, found some soft dirt a little ways from the house and buried it, knowing that he wasn't gonna tell any one of the boys what he saw here. They don't need that added stress.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his door shut as the pain came back, except ten times worse. He grabbed at his neck and fell to his knees, doubled over in pain. He groaned and the more he fought the pain, the worse it got until the curse mark expanded on its own across Sasuke's neck and face. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt those tiny burns all over his skin and inside his head, he can hear a small, evil laughter.

He decided that it didn't do any good to have a panic attack and let the curse mark take over, so he evened out his breathing and took long, deep breaths. It work. The calmer he got, the more the pain went away. The curse mark had receded, leaving Sasuke a very tired lump on the floor. He sighed the biggest sigh that day in relief. He slowly peeled himself off the floor and flopped onto the bed and slept instantly. But between the flopping and the sleeping, Sasuke had only one thought come to his mind, (Gotta talk to Sakura about anxiety pills or somethin'.).

* * *

Itachi and Naruto stood facing each other for over ten minutes now, not having anything to say to each other, and having everything to say to each other. Naruto walked passed Itachi to the counter and leaned against it with a 'hmph' and finally, and because he's number one, Naruto broke the silence.

"Listen Itachi, we may hate each other but we are just gonna have to suck it up and start acting civil around Sasuke because whether we like it or not, we are both in his life now," he said, or rather, ordered.

"_I_ may not like it but you are his _lover_ now and I suppose with Sasuke, there is no arguing. But let me tell something to you," Itachi said in a low and menacing voice that would make enemy nin fall and beg for mercy, "if you ever hurt him, _ever_, I will kill you. I won't hesitate either. You will die and I will make sure you feel every last second of it. Got it?" With that, Naruto's eyes hardened and pierced right into Itachi.

"Oh, you mean like you did when he was just seven, and again when he was thirteen?" Naruto said, his voice dipped with malice and sarcasm as he stared at the man who would forever be his enemy.

"What I did, was to make him stronger," Itachi answered through gritted teeth, " what you could do, will destroy him." He finished just as angrily. He hated the fact that his brother had to go and fall for the demon fox vessel. He is way to unpredictable and what's worse, they've only been together for two _fucking _days. That isn't enough to know that this is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Not by a long shot. Itachi's biggest fear would be watching his baby brother fall, and not being enough to pick up the pieces.

"Don't worry Itachi, I don't trust you either. In fact, I think this whole charade is a fake, no matter what Sasuke says. But I will just have to go along with it, because I love him," Naruto says as he walks past Itachi, "and if you ever try a little attempt like you did today again, I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces," he hisses in Itachi's ear. He walks past him and out the door.

"Where are you going?" demands Itachi, fallowing him out of the kitchen.

"We are finished here. I'm going to bed. Feel free to sleep on the couch," Naruto says absently and starts up the stairs while Itachi watches with loathing poring out of him as the blond enters the room his brother is sleeping in. Itachi walked back to the kitchen and paced for about ten minutes, trying to calm himself down. When that failed, he walked up to the wall and punched a hole all the way through.

**A/N: okay, so I told a few people like weeks ago that I was posting in only a few days and I never did, so I want to say sorry to them. We lost our internet for a while. Anywho, I know its so short but I just wanted to wrap up the whole, "finding out" bit. It's gonna be all new and 'ahh' from here on in and I promise I am going to try and put the chapters up faster. There is just always so many things going on and yeah. So I hoped you liked it and are still with me :) remember to R&R **


	22. Chapter 21

**I cannot express how sorry I am to have kept you guys waiting. I needed this break to sort out my life and it seems that things are going back to normal and yet they are not. Everything is changing but during the long (unwelcomed) hiatus, I have managed to come up with more ideas to add to the plot and even better plot twists. I am going to keep my promise to finish this story, even if it kills me ^_^ **

**BTW: since no one voted for the whole Alpha and Beta thing, I just chose one myself and I am making it the sad version :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**How The Fish Got His Wings**

He had never felt so useless before. After only two and a half months of pregnancy and his belly has gotten bigger. Not yet at full term but bigger. He still has about two months left but everyday, his worry only grows bigger. Worry for his unborn children, worry for his brother, worry for the life he may not be able to have. Sasuke is pretty much sick of worrying, so he flips through the channels on his TV, trying to find something to watch, not really finding anything.

Sasuke decided that he and his three kids needed nourishment, as did his rumbling tummy, so he switched off the TV and made his way to the kitchen. **(Hmmm, what to have? What to have?)**

(I think I'm in the mood for some fruit.) He opened his fridge and took out the large bowl of fruit that Kakashi had so kindly filled for him before he left about an hour ago. He took it and sat down at the table on one of the chairs that Itachi had built since he and Naruto had destroyed the other ones. This one was made especially for him though, said Naruto, because this one had a really nice cushion on it. It's usually for pregnant women, well, in normal circumstances but this isn't actually normal circumstances, is it? In either case, it's a really comfortable cushion. A full bodied one. As Sasuke sat with his arms on the table, leaning forward and picked at the fruit, he couldn't help but recall his conversation with Kakashi. As strange as it is, he is the only one who is actually noticing that Sasuke is getting more and more tired everyday. Sakura and Tsunade are really just wanting to document everything about the babies and little baby demons sealed inside the babies. **(And the fact that you are soooo good at hiding behind a mask has probably a lot to do with it as well, ne?)**

(Yeah.) He picked up a piece of strawberry that was cut in half and put it in his mouth. He didn't chew it or anything, he just kept it on his tongue, holding it behind his teeth. He felt the sweet and citrus flavor collide together for a minute before just swallowing it whole. **(That's a sure fire way of choking you know.)**

(I'm just so tired. I have no idea what's going on.) This time he picked up a piece of tomato and actually chewed it. It was a nice comparison to the strawberry. More bland, but juicy. No sweet or citrus to curl up his tongue. Something that doesn't take energy to evaluate. It's why he loves tomatoes. Not loves but appreciates them. Respects them. So full of nutrients but subtle. You almost don't notice them until they are gone, but by then, you have already taken in everything you need too. Not like a strawberry. You feel them all the way, since they first enter your mouth, till they are down your throat.

Sasuke picks at the rest of the fruit and just thinks about nothing. Just concentrates on filling up his stomach for four. That is...until a thought comes to mind. (Sasha?)

**(Yes kitten?)**

(Can you check on them?)

**(I already have, they are growing beautifully. You are doing so well, you just need to get more energy.) **Sasuke heartily agreed. He also decided that being pregnant just wasn't for him. He is used to being full of energy and he loves being active. He can't have or do either of those because all his energy is being spent protecting his babies.

(Yeah. Is there any sign of...)

**(No. Not yet, but he won't stay hidden for long.) **Sasuke just nodded his head. That person is bound to rear his ugly head soon, since Sasuke is bound to go into labor within a couple of months.

**(We need help. We cannot fight him alone, kitten. We have to talk to the Hokage.) **Sasha tried to reason with Sasuke for about the hundredth time. He can be so stubborn.

(No, I can handle this. I can protect them. I am strong enough.) This was the same answer each time. Nothing different, nothing less, nothing more. But something is different. The tone. His tone. Why is it off? Is he losing conviction? Is he losing faith? In his abilities? In Sasha's? Is _he_ breaking free? All she knows is, that if they don't get help, something horrible will happen and she can't protect him from it. She won't even be able to protect herself from it.

**(Let's get you into bed, kitten. How does that sound? We'll rest up and when Naruto get's back home, you can cuddle with him. Cuddling sounds nice right about now, doesn't it?**

(Naruto? Yeah. I...I want to be with him. I'd like to hold him.) Sasuke pushed the bowl away from him and sat back into the cushion some more and leaned his head back, his face towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, just to picture it, as if it hasn't happened in months, even though they were together just this morning. He imagined it to be perfect and nice and sunny, just like this morning. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and got up from the table and put the bowl of fruit in the fridge. Before closing it, he let the cool air run over his clothed body. He saw the same things in his fridge everyday but they are always different. As if new. When did he get milk? He hated milk. He loves tomato juice, but why is it almost gone? And who keeps eating all his damn eggs? He can't answer these questions because he is just so tired. Two more months.

He closes the fridge and looks at the picture on it. It's him and Naruto. When did they take that? Oh yeah, a month and a half ago. He looks smaller, but still looks like he is putting on weight. Weight is good they tell him. Especially for three, but he can't see it. He leaves the kitchen and makes his way to the couch. He's so tired. He sleeps all day but can't find rest. His body is working so hard and so far, his babies are safe. He'd give anything to keep them safe, even his life.

He makes it to the couch and lies down. It's pretty warm out but puts a blanket on anyways, he likes to pretend it's Naruto, because his soul mate is just so warm. And he is cold. He's always cold. He wants Naruto to come home but he doesn't want to bother him when something important is happening to him. Naruto is at the Hokage's office right now. He is studying. Lady Tsunade has chosen a successor. Sasuke is so proud. He can't honestly say that he knew or expected this to happen, but is happy for his lover all the same. His brother is with Naruto at the office right now. It has been one meeting after another. First with just the Hokage, then the elder's, now with the Jounin's and elder's and Hokage. They are trying to clear him of all charges. Sasuke is happy about that too. He has a lot to be happy about and he tries. But he's just so tired.

Two more months.

**A/N: Okay, not long but it really, REALLY sets up more chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed and I just hope that you guys can find it in your hearts to leave a quick review. Luv ya!**


End file.
